simplemente un hombre
by liz-350
Summary: AU Necesitaba una esposa. Aunque hace rato que debio de haber resuelto el tema. Eriol lo habia aplazado todo lo posible.una historia de mi pareja favorita Eriol y Tomoyo.espero que les guste.cap 9 arriba. please reviews. COMPLETO
1. Default Chapter

Necesitaba una esposa. Aunque hace rato que tendria que haber resuelto el tema, Eriol lo habia aplazado todo lo posible.  
  
Apoyado en la barandilla de su balcon, miro el patio privado que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Sabia los requisitos para el cargo: discreción, gracia, compresión y respeto por su rango. Según sus consejeros, que le proporcionase relaciones politicas beneficiosas seria una ventaja añadida.  
  
La esposa de Eriol habia fallecido hacia años, dejandolo solo con su hijo. Con una sorda punzada de dolor, recordo a la frágil Charisse. Habia sido una esposa diligente y madre cariñosa. Aunque su matrimonio con charisse habia sido de conveniencia, o debido a ello, lo unico que Eriol llego a sentir por ella era tierno cariño y necesidad de protegerla. Su hijo era quien habia sufrido mas su perdida.  
  
Y nuevamente los consejeros de Eriol tenian una lista de los requisitos para el tipo de mujer con el que se deberia de casar; Eriol tenia otra. Ahora era mayor y no estaba tan dispuesto como antes a aceptar ciegamente la eleccion de sus consejeros. La persona con quien se casase tendria que querer a su hijo como si fuese propio.  
  
Si tuviese que pedir una esposa de encargo, diria que preferia una mujer con el cabello un poco corto, rubia y un cuerpo de curvas bien proporcionadas. Preferia una mujer con voz suave y risa calida. Y lo que era mas importante, obediente por naturaleza.  
  
Movio la mano y la luna hizo rutilar la sortija de oro que llevaba el escudo real de la casa de Dumont. La sortija era mero símbolo de una verdad que lo acompañaba desde su concepción; era el Principe Eriol Hirarizagua, heredero del trono de Marceau. Su padre habia fallecido hacia varios años, pero Eriol todavía lo extrañaba. Aunque su Madre, la Reina Anna Catherine habia dado a luz a siete niños, siempre habia sido mas gobernate que madre.  
  
Eriol se sabia envidiado por su riqueza y su poder. Estaba seguro que habia hombres que soñaban con ocupar su puesto, con tomar decisiones inapelables en cualquier cuestion relativa a su pais.  
  
Eriol, sin embargo, que habia experimentado el otro lado del poder, sentia un enorme respeto por el ambito de sus responsabilidades. Pero a pesar de su poder, no habia podido detener el terrible huracán que habia devastado Marceau hacia varios años; aunque tenia el segundo rango mas alto en el pais, no podia eliminar de la noche a la mañana los sempiternos prejuicios raciales ni la ignorancia. No podia resolver todos los problemas de su pais en un dia.  
  
Por mas que fuese el hombre mas rico de Marceau y el de mayor posición en su pais, por mas que le hubiesen enseñado de pequeño a mantenerse aparte, seguia siendo solo eso; un hombre.  
  
Por la mañana temprano, Eriol se dirigia a su depacho por el pasillo. Tenia la mente dividida entre todas las tereas y decisiones que lo esperaban y los pensamientos que lo habian ocupado la noche anterior. Necesitaria casarse pronto. Una mujer discreta, de buena educación y elegancia, penso. Una mujer que llevase la paz y la tranquilidad a la casa real de los Dumont.  
  
El ruido de sus pasos en el brillante suelo de mármol no logro apagar en absoluto el volumen de unas voces que se oian al final del pasillo.  
  
-Por aquí, mademoiselle-dijo un hombre en voz alta, modulando las palabras exageradamente-.La acompañare a sus habitacines.  
  
-Disculpe –dijo una voz de mujer, casi gritando-.Lo siento ,¿que ha dicho?.  
  
El hombre era Francois. ¿y la mujer? Eriol dio la vuelta a una esquina.  
  
-Mademoiselle Tomoyo, ¿precisa una medicina?-pregunto francois exasperado.  
  
-Quiza -respodio ella-.Siento que le oigo solo la mitad de lo que dice.  
  
Michael dio la vuelta a otra esquina y diviso a Francois y una mujer joven con una alborotada melena de un color negro azulado. Ella llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta con las siglas de un equipo de baloncesto americano. Ninguna de las dos prendas dejaban ver como era su figura. No porque el estuviese interesado. Aquella gritona no comprenderia lo que significaba la palabra silencio aunque se la gritasen en la oreja.  
  
Francois elevo los ojos y su mirada se cruzo con la de Eriol. Una expresión de panico se reflejo en los del sirviente antes de de que el hombre hiciese una ligera reverencia.  
  
-Alteza.  
  
Distraido por la amatista mirada curiosa y cansada de la mujer, Michael apenas inclino la cabeza.  
  
-¿Quién es nuestra invitada?  
  
-Principe Eriol Hirarizagua, me permite que le presente a mademoiselle Tomoyo Daidoji. Ha venido de los Estados Unidos para ejercer de tutora del principe Maximillian.  
  
Eriol sintio una inmediata punzada de dolor. Su hijo tenia dislexia y le resultaba tan difícil leer que le tenia alergia a los libros. Era necesaria una accion inmediata, asi que Eriol habia decidido contratar a una especialista que le habian recomendado ampliamente. Maedemoiselle se enfrentaba al reto de ayudar a Max a superar su discapacidad.  
  
-Bienvenida a Marceau, mademoiselle Tomoyo. Nos alegra que este aquí para ayudar a Maximillian-dijo Eriol.  
  
-Gracias le respondio Tomoyo a voces-.Lo siento, pero no pude oir todo. No me he quedado con su nombre.  
  
Eriol lanzo una mirada rapida a Francois, que parecia descompuesto.  
  
-Pede usted llamarlo:Alteza-enuncio Francois con precision.  
  
Tomoyo parpadeo e hizo una distraida inclinación de cabeza.  
  
-Encantade de conocerlo,Alteza-dijo ella, otra vez a voces.  
  
Francois se estremecio.  
  
Eriol carraspeo.  
  
-¿Tiene un problema de audición?- pregunto en voz baja.  
  
-Solo transitorio, Alteza.Parece ser que se le han tapado los oidos durante el largo vuelo.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Eriol, relajandose-.Llevela a sus habitaciones ante de que tenga que verselas con la guardia real.  
  
-Eso es lo que intento hacer-mascullo Francois y luego añadio-:Alteza.  
  
Eriol se dirigio a su despacho y le dio un poco de risa cuando volvio a oir la voz de la mujer resonando por el pasillo. Pobre Francois. 


	2. capitulo 2

Holaaaa!!!! Primero que nada saludos a todos, este es mi primer intento de fic, empezare diciendo que no es de mi autoria, sorry, pero igual espero que les guste, la historia es muy bonita y no resisti la tentacion de publicarla y adaptarla a esta serie, la historia original pertenece a Leanne Banks. es una gran escritora de novelas he de alli que saque esta historia. Espero que les guste.  
  
Kori-chan Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este segundo capitulo sea de tu agrado y que me lo hagas saber por favor siiiiiiii.  
  
Bubble-tomote agradezco mucho tus palabras y espero que sigas la historia y sea de tu agrado. Y claro espero uno que otro review jejeje ya que andas por aquí no crees!!!  
  
Misado01especialmente a ti muchas gracias sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido publicar la historia espero que puedas leer la historia y que te guste, que bueno que ya actualizaste el fic de quien manda a quien, esta muy padre sigue asi: bueno basta de blablabla seguimos con la historia.  
  
Simplemente un hombre.  
  
Capitulo n.2  
  
Ocho horas mas tarde, Tomoyo se desperto con una terrible jaqueca. Sujetandose la cabeza con las manos para evitar que el dolor le empeorase al levantarse, se deslizo cuidadosamente de la cama , agarro la bolsa de los cosmeticos del cuarto de baño y saco de ella dos pastillas que se puso en la boca y trago tomando agua directamente del grifo.  
  
Estaba decidida a hablar con su supervisora Carla Winfree cuando consiguiera un telefono.Quemada por su trabajo de profesora en una escuela publica del centro de Washington, D.C, Tomoyo habia necesitado desesperadamente un cambio. Cuando Carla Winfree se entero de un trabajo que parecia fantastico en el Mediterraneo, habia incluido el nombre de Tomoyo en la lista de candidatos. La habian elegido, pero no le habian dicho casi nada del alumno ni del trabajo en si.  
  
-Como que viviria en un palacio-dijo, volviendo a tomar un trago de agua del grifo-. Ni que mi alumno seria un principe de siete años. Seguro que esta insoportablemente mimado-murmuro.  
  
Se lavo la cara y se la seco con una toalla-. Ni que tendria que tratar con un insignificante engreido sabelotodo que responde al nombre de Francois. Y un principe por el amor de Dios.  
  
Un principe alto, tez clara y guapo que parecia rigido como una barra de acero. Durante el poco tiempo que habia estado con ellos, se habia dado cuenta de que a ambos les importaba mucho las apariencias y el decoro.  
  
A Tomoyo no. Respiro hondo y conto hasta diez. Algo que no podia soportar era la superioridad y el engreimiento. De acuerdo eran dos cosas, no una, pero estaban relacionadas.  
  
Puede que no sea la persona adecuada para este trabajo-se cepillo los dientes e intento no mirarse en el espejo. Después de cruzar medio mundo tenia un aspecto horrible.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio y Tomoyo deseo que tuviese una mirilla.  
  
-¿Quién es?-pregunto.  
  
Se hizo un breve silencio y casi pudo sentir la exasperación que procedia del otro lado.  
  
Francois –dijo el irritante hombre.  
  
Tomoyo habrio la puerta y vio a Francois con una bandeja con te y sándwiches. Se sintio un poco menos irritada. Quiza no fuese tan engreido como habia creido después de todo.  
  
-pase, por favor -le dijo.  
El rostro del hombre expreso alivio al entrar a la habitación y dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa.  
  
-¿Sus oidos estan mejor?¿Oui?.  
  
-Si,gracias. Le agradezco el antihistaminico y la comida. Estaba muerta de hambre.  
  
-Suele suceder cuando el vuelo estransatlantico. Ya se adaptara al cambio de horario en los proximos dias. Si necesita una pastilla para dormir, pidamela. Mientras tanto, le dire cuales son sus funciones.  
  
Tomoyo sintio que se volvia a irritar. Nunca le habia sentado bien que le diesen ordenes de forma autoritaria.  
  
Creo que comprendo mis responsabilidades. Mi obligación es darle clases a Max porque tiene dislexia y esta tan desanimado que ya no intenta aprender –alargo la mano y, tomando un sándwich, le dio un bocado.  
  
Francois le dirigio una mirada de desconfianza.  
  
-¿Cómo sabia que se siente desanimado?.  
  
Porque trabajo con niños disléxicos todos los dias –dijo ella añadiendo para si: porque yo tambien he pasado por lo mismo-.Estos niños hacen todo lo posible por no quedarse atrás, pero cuando siguen fallando se descorazonan. Mi trabajo es hacer que recuperen la confianza –hizo una pausa-.Habria sido difícil para la familia aceptar el hecho de que el principe Max no fuese perfecto.  
  
Permitame recordarle que no debe hablar de esto con nadie –le dijo Francois, poniendose tenso-.Usted ha firmado un contrato de confidencialidad. La discapacidad del principe es una cuestin muy delicada.  
  
-Pues, no deberia serlo –dijo ella dandole otro bacado al sándwich- .Einstein tambien tenia problemas de aprendizaje y era mas inteligente que cualquiera de quienes viven en este palacio.  
  
Francois dio muestras de sentirse ultrajado.  
  
-Abstengase de comentar sobre la discapacidad del principe con nadie que no sea el principe, Eriol o yo.  
  
-No lo hare, no se preocupe –le aseguro-.Pero debo decirle que no creo ser la persona adecuada para este trabajo. No sabia que trabajaria con la realeza y tengo poca paciencia con el protocolo innecesario. Por si no ha dado cuenta todavía, no soy una chica remilgada.  
  
-Se nota –dijo el secamente, mirandole la camiseta y los vaqueros.  
  
Tomoyo no presto atención al insulto.  
  
-Se necesita mucha creatividad para lograr que un niño con problemas de aprendizaje se recupere, y en eso es en lo que yo me concentro. No tengo tiempo para tonterias de protocolo. Mi unico objetivo es volver a enseñar a leer al principe Max y ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza y el placer de aprender –dijo, añadiendo para sus adentros-,....aunque puede que este niño este insoportablemente malcriado.  
  
Francois le dirigio una mirada de velado respeto.  
  
-Despues de que haya comido y se haya arreglado, la llevare hasta el principe Maximillian.  
  
Una tregua penso Tomoyo al menos, de momento.  
  
Acabo el sándwich y fue a ver que se podia poner, algo que nunca hacia cuando enseñaba en los Estados Unidos. Le dio rabia tener que hacerlo, pero se imagino que iba a la reunion de padres mensual y se puso un vestido tubo azul y sandalias.  
  
Francois la llevo hasta el cuarto de estudio del principe donde el niño se hallaba sentado en un sofa viendo 101 Dalmatas.  
  
Alteza, os presento a mademoiselle Tomoyo.  
  
El niño se puso de pie, apartando la mirada de la pantalla. Tomoyo observo que era alto para su edad y llevaba traje, pero la camisa almidonada se encontraba arrugada y con un faldon salido. Tenia el pelo peinado, pero no habian logrado domarle un remolino en la coronilla y parecia daniel, el travieso. A Tomoyo le causo ternura. Como habia tenido que vivir a la sombra de su perfecto hermano, sentia una gran compasión por las imperfecciones.  
  
Cuando Francois apago la televisión, vio como el pequeño principe fruncia el ceño y la miraba con inquietud.  
  
-Bienvenida a Marceau, mademoiselle Tomoyo –dijo con voz inexpresiva.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Alteza. Encantada de conoceros. ¿preferis que os de tratamiento real o quereis que os tutee y os llame Max?.  
  
El niño titubeo un instante y ella le lanzo una rapida mirada a Francois para que no interviniese.  
  
-Max –dijo finalmente el niño.  
  
-Bien –dijo ella-. Puedes llamarme Tomoyo o Miss Tomoyo.  
  
Max asintio con la cabeza.  
  
Estoy aquí para ayudarte a aprender a leer y escribir.  
  
Ella vio como el rostro le cambiaba inmediatamente. Era curioso como, principes o mendigos, todos los niños que habian experimentado demasiados fallos tenian la misma expresión.  
  
-No me gusta leer y escribir.  
  
-No me sorprende –dijo ella y se paseo por la estancia mirando los estantes y estantes de libros sin leer.  
  
Max se cruzo de brazos y la miro con desconfianza.  
  
-¿Por qué?.  
  
-Porque has tenido una experiencia horrible al intentar leer y escribir. Lo has intentado una y otra vez y te has sentido tonto, aunque eres muy inteligente.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe que no soy tonto?-pregunto el.  
  
A Tomoyo se le estrujo un poquito el corazon al oir que el niño dudaba. El brillo terco de los ojos infantiles escondia un mundo de dolor. Recordo los años de su infancia cuando se habia sentido tonta porque no podia leer.  
  
-Porque hay pruebas que miden el aprendizaje y la inteligencia y tu tuviste notas altas en las de inteligencia. Has tenido un problema con la lectura, pero estoy aquí para ayudarte.  
  
-Prefiero ver películas –dijo Max, dirigiendo su mirada a la televisión.  
  
Ella sonrio y se inclino.  
  
-Ver películas puede ser divertido un rato, pero tu eres muy listo y querras hacer otras cosas.  
  
Max la miro con una mezcla de duda y curiosidad.  
  
-¿Es norteamericana?.  
  
-Si.  
  
Mi padre dice que las mujeres americanas con frecuencia no valoran la importancia del deber real.  
  
-Puede que sea verdad, porque no tenemos principes y princesas en America.  
  
-Mi tio se caso con una norteamericana.  
  
-¿Y a ti, que te parecio ella?.  
  
-Era simpatica. Me mostro su ordenador y me dio un trozo de chocolate.  
  
Tomoyo apunto mentalmente: ordenadores y chocolate.  
  
-¿ Cual es tu animal favorito?.  
  
-El perro –dijo Max, sin dudarlo ni un instante-.Pero los leones tambien me gustan mucho.  
  
-De acuerdo –dijo ella, registrando la información-.Comenzaremos mañana. Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches –dijo Max, añadiendo luego-: Mademoiselle Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo salio y Francois la acompaño por un pasillo.  
  
-Ahora se reunira con el principe.  
  
Eriol disponia de media hora para reunirse con la tutora norteamericana y luego tenia pensado retirarse a sus habitaciones con una copa de buen vino borgoña y disfrutar de un rato de silencio total. Habia sido un dia terriblemente largo.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Entrez –dijo Eriol.  
  
-Excelencia, permitidme que os presente a mademoiselle Tomoyo Daidoji.  
  
-Gracias,Francois –dijo Eriol, asintiendo con la cabeza-.Puede retirarse. Por favor. acerquese, mademoiselle Tomoyo –añadio, señalando una silla del otro lado de la mesa.  
  
-Gracias, Alteza –dijo la mujer y salio de detrás de Francois.  
  
Eriol al ver la transformación que la mujer habia sufrido desde la mañana. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos amatistas brillaban de curiosidad e inteligencia. Su vestido revelava curvas femeninas y un par de piernas que llamaban la atención. Se movia con una mezcla de determinación y sensualidad.Le hizo recordar a un petardo que un guardia de palacio le habia quitado de las manos una vez cuando era un adolescente dispuesto a divertirse.  
  
Apenas recordaba la ultima vez que se habia divertido de verdad. Entre la muerte de su padre y la responsabilidad del trono que habia sido suya desde su nacimiento, su vida habia sido implacablemente seria. La diversión era para los demas, se decia Eriol, el tenia cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer.  
  
-Ya conoce a mi hijo –dijo.  
  
-Si –asintio ella con la cabeza-. Y he leido el informe sobre su educación y sus notas. Es muy inteligente, pero esta desanimado, lo cual es normal en niños con problemas de aprendizaje.  
  
Eriol desvio la vista. No le gustaba el termino problemas de aprendizaje relacionado con su hijo. Seguia desagradandole la idea de que su hijo tuviese alguna imperfección.  
  
Maximillian no es un niño tipico. Como habra usted observado, es muy inteligente y algun dia sera rey de Marceau.  
  
Ella sonrio, y su expresión lo tranquilizo.  
  
A muchos padres al principio les causa tristeza enterarse de que su hijo tiene dificultades de aprendizaje. Es la muerte del sueño de un niño perfecto y puede ser doloroso. Es parte del proceso. Pero hay otra parte. Yo creo que los niños con problemas de aprendizaje estan infravalorados. Ven el mundo de una forma diferente y ello puede ser una ventaja. Estoy segura que no es necesario que os diga que Einstein tenia problemas de aprendizaje.  
  
-¿Einstein? –parpadeo Eriol-. No lo sabia.  
  
-Pues si. Los maestros de los primeros cursos le dijeron a su madre que nunca llegaria a nada. Ver el mundo de forma diferente puede ser algo positivo. Mi reto es ayudar a Max a desarrollarse y aprender y crecer en confianza. Le dire que necesita aprender a leer de una forma un poco diferente....  
  
-No –comenzo a decir Eriol.  
  
-Si –lo interrumpio ella, sorprendiendolo. Nadie, excepto su madre, la reina, lo interrumpia-. Tanto si es un principe como si es un niño de un gueto, intento ser sincera con todos los niños que enseño –dijo con firmeza-.Le dire que puede tener éxito porque es la verdad.  
  
-Mademoiselle Tomoyo.....-comenzo el.  
  
-Por favor , llamadme Tomoyo –lo volvio a interrumpir ella-. La formalidad es innecesaria conmigo.  
  
Poco habituado a que le pidiesen algo semejante, Eriol hizo una pausa y luego decidio no hacerle caso.  
  
Las manos de ella le llamaron la atención porque la sentrelazo y se froto los dedos lentamente. Eran pequeñas y, sin embargo, parecias capaces, con las uñas sin pintar. Habia algo en sus movimientos que sugeria sensualidad. Si no estaba agitando las manos, se expresaba con un leve encogido de hombros que hacia que los pechos se le balaceacen ligeramente, o se tocaba la boca humeda de labios llenos. No se le ocurrio con que palabra describirla.  
  
Eriol controlo su distraida mente y volvio al tema que los ocupaba.  
  
-Maximillian ha desarrollado una aversión a los libros. Ha perdido toda la confianza.  
  
-Ya he visto su aversión a los libros –asintio Tomoyo con la cabeza-. Ha perdido mucha confianza, pero no toda. Un poquito de esperanza alcanza para mucho –se puso seria-.Hay algo mas que querria discutir con vos. No se me informo que trabajaria en un palacio, y no se nada del protocolo real. En mi universidad no teniamos asignaturas optativas sobre como hacer reverencias y, si quereis mi sincera opinión, es algo que me parece totalmente innecesario. Lo que si me dijeron fue que tendria mucha libertad de accion en este puesto, para poder lograr mis objetivos. Si no voy a tener esa amplitud, lo mas probable es que no sea la persona adecuada para esto –dijo y lentamente se acaricio la garganta.  
  
La forma en que ella se inclino hacia el y sostuvo su mirada le dio a Eriol la impresión de que confiaba en el y le sugirió una extraña sensación de intimidad. Eriol lanzo una mirada a la mano que se movia y mentalmente, siguió bajando por la piel de marfil de su cuello hasta su pecho. El vestido y lo que llevase bajo el se disolvieron y se imagino sus palidos pechos y apretados pezones rosados. Mas abajo, visualizo su caja toraxica y luego su ombligo, hasta llegar a la suave masa de pelo que cubria su femineidad entre sus muslos de crema.  
  
Eriol se dio cuenta de que acababa de desnudar mentalmente a la profesora de su hijo y reprimio una maldición. Necesitaba una copa de vino y una hora de soledad. Acababa de lidiar con muchas cosas, desde relaciones exteriores hasta legislación, pero aquella mujer le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué ha planeado hacer con Maximillian?.  
  
-Tengo intencion de hacerle redescubrir su pasion por el aprendizaje.  
  
La mencion de la palabra pasion le causo a Eriol un sobresalto interno, recordandole que hacia rato que se privaba de ella.  
  
-Vamos a hacer algo muy importante.  
  
-¿Y que es eso, mademoiselle Tomoyo? –le pregunto.  
  
-Tomoyo –lo corrigió ella con un sensual gesto de sus labios-. Max y yo vamos a pasarnoslo bien.  
  
Eriol tenia pocos recuerdos de su infancia llenos de diversión. Queria que su hijo se lo pasase bien, pero comprendia las responsabilidades que tendria que asumir Maximillian en le futuro.  
  
-Mi hijo gobernara algun dia. Prepararlo requiere años de enseñanza y no se puede negar que es algo serio. Al provenir de los Estados Unidos, puede que usted no se de cuenta de que.....  
  
-Oh, Max menciono que no tendrias una opinión muy elevada de las mujeres norteamericanas.  
  
Al oirla, Eriol sintio un atisbo de colera.  
  
-Mademoiselle, ya ha dicho que no le interesa el protocolo real, pero, ¿no se considera grosero en su pais interrumpir cuando otra persona habla?.  
  
La vio parpadear y luego como una expresión mortificada le surcaba el rostro, haciendola morderse el labio.  
  
Os pido disculpas. Me cuesta dominarme cuando se trata de algo que siento con tanta pasion. Teneis razon.  
  
Eriol estaba acostumbrado a que casi todos los que conocia lo tratasen con deferencia, pero la disculpa feminina y la sincera admisión de que el tenia razon resultaron algo totalmente nuevo. Asintio con la cabeza.  
  
-Tendra mucha libertad de accion para lograr lo que todos queremos para Maximillian. Sin embargo, hay factores de seguridad y protocolo. Las cosas son asi. Francois le resultara de ayuda para todas las preguntas que tenga. Y yo desearia un informe semanal del progreso de Maximillian.  
  
-De acuerdo –asintio Tomoyo, pensativa-. Una pregunta, por favor.  
  
-¿Si?.  
  
-Una pregunta que siempre les hago a los padres de los niños a los que tarto es:¿leeis con vuestro hijo?.  
  
-Mi difunta esposa, la madre de Maximillian, a veces le leia. Su niñera le leia de vez en cuando desde entonces.  
  
-Lamento mucho vuestra perdida –dijo Tomoyo-.Estoy segura de que estareis muy ocupado, pero seria de gran ayuda si pudieseis encontrar un momento para leerle de vez en cuando.  
  
Paso tiempo con mi hijo, pero tengo que delegar algunas responabilidades en otras personas. Eso es parte del motivo por el cual la he contratado.  
  
-Pero yo soy una mujer y vois sois un hombre.  
  
Se hizo un silencio. La mirada de el sostuvo la de ella y, de repente, surgio entre los dos una corriente de primitiva sensualidad. El rostro de ells reflejo sorpresa y vergüenza antes de que apartase la mirada. Carraspeo.  
  
-Esta es una cuestion que los niños copian –hizo una pausa al ver que el no respondia inmediatamente-.Dr. Seuss es muy recomendable para niños que tienen problemas con la lectura.  
  
Eriol recordaba vagamente haber leido a Dr Seuss cuando era pequeño.  
  
-Quiere que le lea El gato en el sombrero –dijo, intentando no perder la paciencia-. Mademoiselle, tengo que enseñarle a mi hijo a que sea un protector, un guerrero. Le doy clases de esgrima.  
  
Ella hizo una leve pausa.  
  
-Alteza,¿Cuántas veces habeis tenido que usar una espada en vuestra vida para dirimir diferencias o resolver un problema?.  
  
-Nunca –reconocio el-. Pero el deporte acrecienta la confianza –levanto la mano cuando ella abrio la boca para hablar-. Comprendo lo que quiere decir. Maximillian usara la palabra como arma y como puente con mucha mayor frecuencia de lo que utilizara una espada.  
  
Ella asintio lentamente y el sintio que una extraña compresión los unia. Vio una expresión de respeto en los ojos de ella y, al mismo tiempo, sintio un ramalazo de excitación. La profesora de los Estados Unidos le estaba resultando un reto mucho mayor de lo que habia imaginado. .  
  
Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora les aseguro que lo que sigue les va a gustar mucho mas (si es que este les gusto,claro) espero opiniones de ustedes por medio de los reviews, y me digan que piensan de la historia. hasta pronto voy a tratar de poner el tercer capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda (claro eso depende de que reciba ya de perdis un review) bueno bye. Liz350 


	3. capitulo 2

Holaaaa!!!! Primero que nada saludos a todos, este es mi primer intento de fic, empezare diciendo que no es de mi autoria, sorry, pero igual espero que les guste, la historia es muy bonita y no resisti la tentacion de publicarla y adaptarla a esta serie, la historia original pertenece a Leanne Banks. es una gran escritora de novelas he de alli que saque esta historia. Espero que les guste.  
  
Perdon por la tardanza pero mi hermano no me suelta la pc para nada, con decirles que este capitulo lo tuve que subir desde un café internet, bueno basta de sentir pena por la pobre de liz350, snif snif vamos a los maravillosos reviews, siiiiiiiii.  
  
Bubble –tomo...gracias primero que nada por tomarte la molestia de darme tu opinión, tomarte el tiempo pues, de verdad que se agradece, y dejame decirte que eso no es nada esperate a ver los cap. Que vienen estan pero que la "r" se queda corta, solo dame tiempo y vas a ver, bueno espero que me des tu opinión sobre este cap. Bye.  
  
Fuuruma....muchas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad que asi si dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, sobre lo de cómo ayuda tomoyo a max en este capitulo se va a ver, espero que te guste. Saludos.  
  
Misato-01.... holaaa, espero que hayas terminado de leer el cap. Anterior y te haya gustado lo suficiente como para leer este y si es asi pues de veras que me da mucha alegria, gracias y espero tu opinión, comentario, bueno lo que sea es bueno, no?.  
  
Tsuki lunita...que bueno que te gusta a mi tambien me encanta esta historia,como le dije antes a bubble-tomo esta historia va que vuela para "r", espero que de todos modos les sigagustando. Bye.  
  
A todos los que tambien se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia, pero que no es mia, como ya lo dije antes, muchas gracias, aunque no hayan dejado review de todos modos muchas gracias.  
  
Simplemente un hombre.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
El no era como ella habia imaginado, penso Tomoyo cuando evoco la imagen del principe Eriol a la mañana siguiente. Si tuviese una pizca de sentido de humor, estaria mucho mejor. Le habian turbado la inteliencia y emocion acumulada en sus atractivos ojos azules. La mirada masculina indicaba que habia mucho por descubrir en el, lo cual le causo curiosidad. Se pregunto si el bajaria la guardia alguna vez, si seria capaz de hacerlo.  
  
Parecia un hombre especial, y pensar en ello la intrigaba, lo cual era una tonteria, porque ella estaba alli por Max y el principe Eriol no era asunto suyo. Aunque se habia sentido ligeramente intimidada al principio, habia decidido tratarlo igual que a los padres de sus otros alumnos.  
  
Emanaba de el un sentido del honor igual al calor que irradiaba el sol. La fuerza de su carácter era tan poco comun que Tomoyo se sintio fascinada. Pero con la misma fuerza que el su honor, surgia de el una confianza que lo hacia parecer casi perfecto. Y para hombres perfectos, le bastaba a Tomoyo con su padre y su hermano.  
  
Se recogio el pelo en una coleta y decidio pensar en otra cosa. Mejor que alguien mas resolviera el rompecabezas que era el complejo principe Eriol.  
  
Tomo un plano de los jardines de palacio, unos tarjetones con palabras escritas y un espejo, los metio en un cubo y se dirigio con todo al aula de Max.  
  
Al volver a encontrarlo viendo una película, vestido con pantalones de raya perfecta, la camisa con el faldon salido nuevamente y la corbata torcida, Tomoyo tomo nota de que tendria que mencionarle a Francois que habria que reducirle drásticamente sus horas de televisión, Max levanto la mirada y sus ojos reflejaron confusion al ver que ella llevaba pantalones cortos y camiseta.  
  
Tomoyo tomo el mando a distancia y apago la tele.  
  
-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy que yo no sepa? -le pregunto.  
  
-Solamente clase con usted –dijo el niño, negando con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por qué vistes de esa forma?  
  
-Siempre estoy vestido asi –respondio el, con un toque de la misma actitud imperiosa que ella habia percibido en su padre.  
  
-Pues –sonrio ella-, tendra que quitarse la camisa y los pantalones y ponerte unos pantalones cortos y unos zapatos de deporte, Alteza.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto el, con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.  
  
Ella saco el mapa y señalo una zona que habia marcado con un circulo rojo.  
  
-Vamos a explorar el estanque –le dijo-. Intentaremos encontrar una rana.  
  
-¿Una rana? –pregunto el niño y se le iluminaron los ojos-.Pensaba que ibamos a leer y escribir.  
  
-A su debido momento –dijo ella.  
  
-Bonjour, mademoiselle –dijo Francois desde la puerta. Arqueo las cejas con desaprobación al verle el atuendo.  
  
-Buenos dias Francois. Le decia a Max que se cambiase la ropa. Hoy saldremos fuera.  
  
-¿Dónde? –pregunto Francois, poniendose tenso inmediatamente.  
  
-Aquí –dijo ella, señalando el plano.  
  
-No –dijo Francois, negando con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por qué no? Me dijeron que podia usar el parque del palacio a voluntad –dijo ella.  
  
-Pero esto es demasiado lejos.  
  
-¿Quién lo dice?  
  
La politica de palacio es que el principe Maximillian no se aleje mas de media milla del edificio sin una escolta.  
  
-Entonces actuare yo de escolta –dijo ella, encogiendose de hombros.  
  
-Una escolta oficial –dijo el con arrogancia.  
  
Irritada Tomoyo conto hasta diez y luego sonrio.  
  
De acuerdo. Compartire mi bocadillo con usted. Lo invito a que venga.  
  
-¡Yo! –exclamo Francois-. Yo no pertenezco a la seguridad. Yo....  
  
-Pero es oficial ¿no?.  
  
-Si, pero...  
  
-Y quiere que Max reciba la mejor educación posible, ¿no?  
  
Al verse pillado, Francois se quedo silencioso mirandola con los ojos entornados.  
  
-De acuerdo, mademoiselle Tomoyo –dijo luego suspirando, tras un largo silencio.  
  
Tomoyo le dirigio una mirada a Max, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Cambiate la ropa, principe Max, que no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
En cuanto el niño se marcho, Francois se volvio hacia ella.  
  
-En el futuro, sera mejor que me informe por adelantado.  
  
-Pues, muy bien –dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza-.Necesito a alguien disponible durante las proximas dos semanas.  
  
-Pero mademoiselle...  
  
-¿Acaso no dijo que queria que lo avisase con antelación?  
  
Francois la miro con incredulidad y desaprobación.  
  
-No deberia enseñarle al principe Maximillian en la clase.  
  
-Mas tarde –dijo ella, lanzandole una mirada a la ropa formal de Francois-. ¿No tendria que cambiarse la ropa usted tambien?  
  
-¡Desde luego que no!  
  
-Como le plazca.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde, Tomoyo y Max de dirigian al estanque con Francois, taciturno, en la retaguardia.  
  
-Buscaremos renacuajos y ranas –le dijo ella a Max al acercarse al agua.  
  
Exploraron la zona, hablando de los diverzos animales y plantas que encontraron. Cuando Tomoyo encontro unos renacuajos, se quitaron los zapatos y se metieron en el agua para atraparlos con el cubo. Francois les exhorto a que se quedasen cerca de la orilla.  
  
-Son pequeños pero nadan rapido –dijo Max, mirando dentro del cubo.  
  
-Para escapar de los peces –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Ahora necesitamos nuestra rana.  
  
Buscaron hasta que Max lanzo una exclamación de alegria.  
  
-¡Aquí hay una!  
  
-¡Bien hecho! –dijo Tomoyo, y al notar que el no la agarraba, la tomo entre sus dedos y, haciendole a Max una seña para que se acercase, se sento en la hierba.  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué ves en este animalito que lo hace diferente de los renacuajos?  
  
-Pues... es verde.... Salta en vez de nadar y...!es mucho mas grande!  
  
La rana intento escapar y croo.  
  
-¡Y es mucho mas ruidosa! –rio Max.  
  
-Es verdad -dijo ella-.¿puedes hacer el mismo ruido que ella?  
  
Max se quedo silencioso un largo rato.  
  
-¡croac! ¡croac! –dijo luego.  
  
-Se parece bastante –sonrio Tomoyo-. La palabra rana comienza por la erre. ¿Cómo se siente ese sonido en la boca?  
  
Max articulo el sonido y se le quedo mirando sin comprender.  
  
-Hazlo otra vez y piensa en la forma en que se mueve tu lengua. ¿Qué sientes? Rrrr....  
  
-Siento que es como si tuviese un motor dentro de la boca.  
  
-Muy bien -dijo ella, complacida, y levanto el espejo-.¿Donde esta la lengua? Mirate aquí.  
  
Max repitio el sonido y se vio en el espejo.  
  
-No veo bien, pero parece que taca aquí- dijo, metiendose el dedo en la boca y señalandose el paladar.  
  
-¡Exacto! ¿y la ´´a´´? ¿Qué sientes?  
  
-Aaaaa....Aaaaaa Que no toca nada, que todo esta abierto.  
  
-Justamente. ¿Y la ene? –Dijo ella-. ¿Dónde sientes la lengua?  
  
-Aquí, justo detrás de los dientes, en la montañita esta.  
  
-Genial –dijo ella-. Muy bien. Ahora, haz todos los sonidos, uno por uno: R-A-N-A.  
  
Max obedecio.  
  
-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿quieres agarrar a tu nueva amiga?  
  
Max la miro con sorpresa, pero luego alargo las manos con cautela.  
  
Tomoyo continuo con la combinación de ciencia y pronunciación hasta que, de repente comenzo a llover con violencia. Soltando los renacuajos en el estanque y, agarrando a Max de la mano, corrio hasta el palacio. Los seguia Francois.  
  
Al entrar, Max y ella iban riendo, pero Francois no.  
  
Tres hombres de aspecto serio aparecieron por el pasillo con el principe Eriol, que se detuvo al verlos.  
  
-Oh, Alteza –dijo Francois, haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Los tres hombres le hicieron una respetuosa inclinación a Max y luego dirigieron su atención a la profesora.  
  
Tomoyo sintio el peso de sus miradas y no pudo dejar de pensar en el agua que le chorreaba por la espalda. Intentando no sentirse intimidada, movio los pies, pero fue peor: los zapatos emitieron un chillido al pegarse con la baldosa. Se sentia como una rata mojada.  
  
-Oh!, hola, Alteza- dijo, doblando ligeramente las rodillas-. Nos pillo la lluvia.  
  
-Ya, ya veo. Caballeros, esta es mademoiselle Daidoji. Este verano le dara clases a Max. ¿ la clase es al aire libre hoy?- le pregunto con la voz teñida de cierta duda.  
  
Tomoyo sintio como le contemplaba el cuerpo empapado y, le parecio que su mirada se detenia en sus pechos. Pero, desde luego que aquello no era posible . Después de todo, era un principe.  
  
Probablemente solo mantenia relaciones sexuales para procrear. Con un esfuerzo, volvio a la realidad. Le habia preguntado sobre la leccion.  
  
-Si –dijo- ciencia y fonetica.  
  
En aquel momento le salto la rana a Max del bolsillo.  
  
-¡mon dieu! –exclamo Francois.  
  
-No le hara daño a nadie –dijo Tomoyo y corrrio tras el batracio para que no se acercare a los remilgados hombres que acompañaban al principe Eriol. La mano del principe Eriol se cerro sobre el animalito antes de que ella lo alcanzase.  
  
-Ha traido una visita -dijo el.  
  
-Si, pero no va armado –dijo ella, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración.  
  
Eriol controlo los labios para que no se le escapase una sonrisa.  
  
-Quiza –dijo, y le ofrecio la rana a su hijo para que la agarrase-. Pero creo que seria mas feliz fuera de palacio.  
  
-Si, padre –dijo Max e inclino la cabeza.  
  
Eriol le despeino el humedo cabello con la mano.  
  
-Cambiate de ropa. Recuerda que tenemos una lección de esgrima esta tarde.  
  
Tomoyo sintio una opresión en el pecho. Era un momento muy humano. La voz de Eriol reflejaba una mezcla de ternura y firmeza. Eriol levanto la vista y vio las emociones reflejadas en los ojos femeninos.  
  
Y hablaremos mas tarde –le dijo, y se alejo.  
  
Mientras lo contemplaba alejarse, Tomoyo oyo un suspiro de Francois, quien mascullo algo en frances y le lanzo una mirada de conmiseración.  
  
El mismo sentimiento se reflejaba en el rostro de Max.  
  
-¿Por qué me mirais los dos asi? –les pregunto.  
  
-Porque mi padre dijo que hablaria contigo mas tarde –dijo Max apesadumbrado-. Y eras una profesora muy divertida.  
  
-¿Era? Todavía estoy aquí –rio ella-. ¡como si me hubiese enviado a la guillotina porque nos pillo un chaparron.  
  
-Es verdad que la guillotina hace años que no se usa, esta en el museo –Francois movio la cabeza-, pero me temo que el principe Maximillian tiene razon. Probablemente la despediran dentro de un dia o dos. Los hombres que acompañaban al principe Eriol son sus consejeros y parecian extremadamente molestos.  
  
-Pero el principe no lo parecia tanto –dijo ella, sorprendida de que el estomago se le hubiese contraido de alarma. De repente, deseaba tener la oportunidad de completar su trabajo con Max.  
  
Por mucho que las reglas reales la pusieran nerviosa, no estaba dispuesta a marcharse todavía.  
  
-El principe Eriol a sido educado para controlar sus emociones –observo Francois, levantando la barbilla.  
  
Un poco demasiado, penso Tomoyo, sintiendo que algo le ardia en el interior.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que como no le guste a los consejeros, se acabo mi trabajo? –pregunto-. Pues si un poquito de lluvia hace que se pongan nerviosos, sera mejor que alguien se siente con ellos y les mete un poco de sentido comun en las cabezas.  
  
-Los consejeros del principe Eriol son los mas inteligentes y sabios de Marceau.  
  
-Entonces, me parece que Marceau necesita importar algo mas que profesores y gasolina –dijo, y se giro hacia Max-. Venga, si te cambias rapido, te leere un libro.  
  
-No me gustan los libros –dijo Max, haciendo una mueca.  
  
-Apuesto que te gusta este –dijo ella, tomandolo de la mano.  
  
-Apuesto que no .dijo el por lo bajo para que ella no lo oyese.  
  
-Apuesto que si –replico ella con una sonrisa y le dio un apretón en la mano cuando el la miro sorprendido.  
  
Se cambiaron, leyeron un libro de Dr. Seuss y Max dio su clase de esgrima. Luego, Tomoyo recibio una citación para tomar el te con el principe Eriol. Cuando se reunio con el en el salon, hizo una ligera reverencia y se sento en la silla frente a el.  
  
-Buenas tardes, Alteza. Me alegro de que nos reunamos porque hay una cuestion que concierne a Max que requiere nuestra atención inmediata.  
  
El arqueo una obscura ceja e indico al mayordomo que sirviese el te.  
  
-Gracias –le dijo cuando termino de servir una taza de te y otra de café- .Puede retirarse – se dirigio a Tomoyo-:una cuestion que concierne a Max......  
  
-La televisión tendra que desaparecer –dijo ella.  
  
-A Max le encantan sus películas.  
  
-Lo se, pero la tele no le va a ayudar a leer.  
  
-Podriamos reducirle el tiempo que dedica a ella. Maximillian goza de una libertad personal muy limitada –dijo el, como si estuviese plenamente consciente de las mismas limitaciones en su propia vida.  
  
-La televisión no deberia estar ni en sus habitaciones ni en su aula. Tendria que ser complicada verla al menos por un tiempo.  
  
-Usted es una combinación sorprendente, mademoiselle. Es dura con la televisión, pero blanda con las lecciones al aire libre.  
  
Tomoyo se habia pasado la mayoria del dia preguntandose si la despediria, pero ello se debia solo a la curiosidad. No estaba preocupada .  
  
-Me dijeron que vuestros consejeros os dirian que me despidiese y que lo mas probable es que me tuviese que marchar en los proximos dias.  
  
-Pero usted no esta de acuerdo –dijo Eriol , sorprendiendola con su perspicacia.  
  
Lo miro, intentando juzgar su carácter por decima vez. Se pregunto cuando lograria comprenderlo totalmente.  
  
-Me da la sensación que durante toda vuestra vida os han enseñado a que no pensaseis por si mismo y eso puede que haya funcionado por bastante tiempo. Pero teneis las ideas muy claras y no es necesario que acepteis todo el tiempo las opiniones de vuestros consejeros. Después de todo, ¿que edad teneis? ¿treinta y cinco?  
  
El principe Eriol parpadeo y a Tomoyo le dio la horrible sensación de que habia vuelto a meter la pata.  
  
-Veintiocho –dijo.  
  
¡Hala!  
  
-Pues, bien, ejem, lo que intento decir es que me dais la impresión de tener la edad suficiente como para respetar vuestras propias opiniones.  
  
-Mis consejeros estan bien informados y versados en cuestiones que conciernen tradiciones reales, resposabilidades, educación y todo lo que respectra a Marceau.  
  
-Estoy segura de que lo estan, pero tambien lo estoy de que sois consciente de la necesidad de no encasillaros.  
  
-Y no tiene miedo de que la despida –dijo el principe Eriol, mirandola a los ojos .  
  
Decidida a ser sincera con el, ella hizo una profunda inspiración.  
  
-Quiza un poco. Pero, en realidad, no necesito este trabajo. Me preocupa mas ayudar a Max. Hoy hemos hecho progresos. Si me quedo –le dijo-, no os puedo prometer que no nos pille un chaparron nuevamente. ¿Oa han inportunado mucho vuestros consejeros? ¿Nunca les decis que os dejen un poco en paz?  
  
-La mayoria de mis hermanos ya los han mandado de paseo mas de una vez, pero como yo trabajo con ellos diariamente, los trato de otra forma – la miro a los ojos como si estuviese confiando en ella-. Les digo que tendre en consideración sus opiniones.  
  
-Que comedido y diplomatico –dijo ella sonriendo con sincera admiración, aunque hubiese deseado verlo alguna vez dejarse llevar por la rabia.... o la pasion.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta y Erial fruncio ligeramente el ceño con impaciencia.  
  
-Entrez –dijo.  
  
-Perdonad, Alteza, pero el principe Nicholas desea veros.  
  
El rostro de Erial se relajo inmediatamente.  
  
-Que pase –dijo, y se puso de pie.  
  
Entro un hombre alto con el cabello bastante y barba incipiente. Vestia vaqueros y una camiseta. Una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. Inclino la cabeza luego abrazo a Eriol.  
  
-¿Cómo marcha el negocio del gobierno?  
  
-Ajetreado, como siempre –dijo Eriol-. ¿Cómo marcha la medicina? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas en casa?  
  
Hasta final de verano. Vuelvo a los Estados Unidos a hacer otro curso.  
  
-Pero mientras estas aquí, le ofreceras tu apoyo al secretario de salud y servicios sociales –dijo Eriol.  
  
-Por supuesto –dijo Nicholas-. Siempre intentas que me meta en un ministerio.  
  
-Es natural que dese a los mejores y mas brillantes para la administración.  
  
-Haces que se me suban los colores –dijo Nicholas, con cariño-. Siempre te agradecere que me hayas ayudado a convencer a mama para que me dejase estudiar medicina.  
  
Tomoyo tuvo la sensación de que era participe de algo muy intimo. Aunque se sentia fascinada por la conversación entre los dos hombres, no quiso entrometerse. Se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién es? –pregunto Nicholas.  
  
-Tendria que haberte presentado –dijo Eriol-. El pricipe Nicholas es mi hermano. Tambien es doctor en medicina, Esta es mademoiselle Tomoyo Daidoji, la profesora de verano de Max, que viene de los Estados Unidos.  
  
Encantada de conoceros, Alteza –dijo ella, sin saber que tratamiento usar con el y luego añadio-: Doctor.  
  
Nicholas rio entre dientes y se llevo la mano de ella a los labios.  
  
-Por favor, tuteame. Me imagino que estaras volviendote loca con el protocolo de palacio.  
  
-O yo me vuelvo loca o vuelvo loca a la policia de palacio –dijo ella, dirigendole una mirada a Eriol.  
  
-Francois, quiza –reconocio Eriol.  
  
-Y los tres chiflados –añadio ella por lo bajo.  
  
Nicholas lanzo una risotada.  
  
-Ya conoces a los consejeros –dijo, y se dirigio luego a Eriol-.Que mujer tan encantadora ¿Dónde la has encontrado?  
  
Es una profesional con una excelente reputacion –dijo el-. Deberiamos celebrar tu llegada esta noche.  
  
-Esa es una de las ventajas de marcharme.  
  
Siempre dan una fiesta cuando vuelvo –Dijo Nicholas dirigiendose a Tomoyo-. Deberias venir.  
  
Tomoyo no se sintio demasiado atraida por la idea. Seria una fiesta perfecta con personas todas emperifolladas y ella se sentiria incomoda.  
  
-No, gracias, pero no.  
  
-Si –dijo el principe Eriol, sorprendiendola -.Tiene que venir.  
  
-¿Pero no hay una regla que impida que los empleados se mezclen con la casa real?  
  
-¿Rechaza mi invitacion? –le pregunto el principe Eriol con la misma voz suave que ella sospechaba que utilizaba con sus consejeros cuando les decia que tomaria sus sugerencias en consideración.  
  
Tomoyo hubiese jurado ver un brillo de deseo en los ojos masculinos. Se le acelero el corazon.  
  
No era posible, se dijo. Carraspeo.  
  
Me da la impresión de que no existe la posibilidad de rechazar vuestra invitacion, Alteza.  
  
-Su impresión es correcta –dijo el principe Eriol.  
  
Ella contuvo la respiración, segura de que la electricidad que sentia circular entre los dos era imaginación suya.  
  
-Entonces, supongo que ello quiere decir que tengo que ir a la fiesta esta noche. ¿Quiere decir tambien que sigi siendo la profesora de Max?  
  
-Desde luego –dijo Eriol.  
  
-¿A pesar de que sus sabios consejeros hayan sugerido lo contrario? –dijo ella, incapaz de resistir del deseo de mofarse un poco de el.  
  
-Los consejeros ofrecen consejo. Yo tomo las decisiones –dijo Eriol.  
  
-Me parece que me he perdido de algo –dijo Nicholas, mirando primero a uno y luego a otro. Me muero por saberlo......  
  
que emocion!! Apoco no se quedo muy padre el tercer capitulo, verdad que siiiiiii , aunque creo que un poco corto, el sig, voy a tratar de hacerlo mas largo, (promesa de scaut) de verdad espero que les haya gustado, y que me lo hagan saber para saber si sigo con la historia ok? Bueno bye 


	4. capitulo 4

Holaaaa!!!! Primero que nada saludos a todos, este es mi primer intento de fic, empezare diciendo que no es de mi autoria, sorry, pero igual espero que les guste, la historia es muy bonita y no resisti la tentacion de publicarla y adaptarla a esta serie, la historia original pertenece a Leanne Banks. es una gran escritora de novelas he de alli que saque esta historia. Espero que les guste.  
  
Siento no poner las contestaciones de los reviews pero en verdad no tengo tiempo, no se siquiera como le hice para actualizar, les prometo que en el proximo cap. Los contesto. Bye, disfruten del cuarto cap.  
  
Simplemente un Hombre.  
  
Capitulo n. 4  
  
-Mas tarde –dijo Eriol, mirando el reloj-. Tengo una cita con el primer ministro dentro de unos minutos . Puedes descansar un rato y decidir si quieres demostrar tu rebeldia con tu cabello y tu barba –le dijo con una sonrisa ironica-. Mama esta en el extranjero, asi que quiza no te resulte tan divertido.  
  
-Ventajas de haber nacido tercero en vez de primero –dijo Nicholas, tras lanzar un exagerado suspiro de broma, es uqe la unica persona que me da lata cuando no me afeito es mi madre. Eriol esta obligado a ser perfecto.  
  
-No deje que Nicholas la engañe. No es ningun vago. Su expediente academico es brillante. Le gusta ser el antiprincipe, -dijo Eriol, cuyo orgullo por su hermano era obvio y enternecedor-.Si alguna vez pudiese tomarme un dia libre, creo que tambien dejaria de afeitarme.  
  
-Pues, me parece que habria que esperar sentado para ello –dijo Nicholas con una mezcla de humor y respeto-.No creo que mi hermano baje la guardia nunca.  
  
Eriol hizo un gesto de exasperación, elevando los ojos al cielo.  
  
-Por mas que me lo este pasando muy bien, me tengo que ir a la reunion. Os veo esta noche –dijo y se marcho.  
  
-Siempre a disposición de todo mundo-reflexiono Nicholas-,desde que nacio-dirigio su mirada interesada a Tomoyo-. Lo has impresionado.  
  
-Creo que seria mas correcto decir alterado –dijo Tomoyo con una mueca.  
  
-Le viene bien que alteren un poco a mi hermano –dijo Nicholas-.¿que opinas de el?.  
  
-No lo conozco demasiado bien. La verdad es que no lo conozco en absoluto.  
  
-Pero tienes una opinión – insistio Nicholas.  
  
-Todavia se esta formando.-contesto ella con una evasiva . No deseaba compartir su opinion con nadie.  
  
-Con la excepcion de mi madre y mi hermana, mi hermano esta acostumbrado a mujeres que estan de acuerdo con todo lo que el hace y dice. Me da la impresión de que tu no eres de esas.  
  
Tu impresión es correcta-dijo Tomoyo. Decidio marcharse. El medico era demasiado observador-.Encantada de haberte conocido, Alteza, Doctor. Por favor disculpame . Tengo que buscar algo apropiado para la fiesta de esta noche -se preguntaba si habria si habria alguna forma de escabullirse  
  
-Tienes que venir -le recordo Nicholas ,como si le estuviese leyendo la mente.  
  
-Si, ya lo se –mascullo ella, deseando poder eludir la obligación.- .Ordenes de..del jefe. Nos vemos esta noche –le dijo y se dirigio a su habitación pensando en Eriol.  
  
Asi que habia carazon y decisión detrás de la perfecta fachada. Se sintio sorprendentemente atraida por Eriol. Era como si la lente a travez de la que lo miraba se hubiese aclarado un poco y lo viese desde otro angulo. Su respeto y fascinación aumentaron, al igual que los interrogantes que se hacia. Como profesora que era, Tomoyo sabia el poder que tenia la curiosidad. Tambien era lo bastante madura como para saber que la curiosidad por un hombre podia llevar a una mujer a un terreno resbaladizo.  
  
Pero cuanto mas conocia de Eriol, mas queria saber se el.  
  
Su risa era un poquitin estridente, su ropa inapropiada, demasiado informal, su pelo tan atrevido como su personalidad, pero todos los hombres de la estancia estaban pendientes de ella y Eriol sabia que el no era la excepcion.  
  
Irritado, intento concentrarse en la encantadora condesa, una viuda de dulce voz que llevaba toda la noche adulandolo. Asintio con la cabeza mientras ella seguia alabando su selección de vinos. Eriol penso en decirle que no era eleccion suya, pero se contuvo con un esfuerzo.  
  
Su cuñada Anjolie, la mujer de Auguste, cruzo la mirada con la de el y, apidandose, se acerco y le sonrio a la condesa.  
  
Nos complace mucho que haya podido venir esta noche, condesa Brevard. El palacio real tiene una hermosa selección de pinturas de Rendir en uno de sus salones. Me causara mucho placer enseñarselos – y murmuro solo para que el la oyese-:Tomate un repiro.  
  
Michael asintio, agradecido, e inmediatamente se dirigio al salon. Las flores perfumaban el humedo aire, el cuarteto de cuerda tocaba una suave nelodia y las luces de las casitas de campo que se divisaban en las colinas titilaban como miles de velas.  
  
Inspiro profundamente. Pero, de repente, una vorágine de cabellos violaceos invadio su descanso.  
  
Tomoyo aparecio en el balcon, se apoyo contra la pared con un gemido y cerro los ojos. Eriol la observo durante un largo rato antes de hablar. La piel femenina brillaba en la obscuridad.  
  
-¿no le gusta la fiesta? –le pregunto.  
  
-¡Oh! –Exclamo ella, abriendo los ojos de golpe-. Creia que estaba sola.  
  
-Yo tambien –dijo el, arqueando una ceja.  
  
-Perdonad. Siempre puedo buscar un armario.  
  
Incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, el nego con la cabeza.  
  
-No. Puede quedarse. Pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta: ¿no le gusta nuestra fiesta?.  
  
-¿Qué deseais, que sea delicada o sincera?-le pregunto ella, encontrando sus ojos en la obscuridad.  
  
-Sincera –dijo el inmediatamente. No podia explicarlo, pero le encantaba la particular forma de sinceridad de ella.  
  
-Es un poquito almidonada. Necesita algo mas...no se, Motown, o Jenny Kravitz.  
  
-Un estereo emitiendo a todo volumen la nueva versión de American Women- dijo el, seguro de que sus ancestros se retorcerian en sus tumbas si asi fuese.  
  
-¿vos conoceis a Lenny Kravitz? –Le pregunto ella asombrada.  
  
El recordo irritado como ella le habia echado mas edad. No tendria porque importarle que lo viese de aquella manera, pero lo molestaba.  
  
-¿Creia que solo conoceria a los compositores clasicos?.  
  
-pues –dijo ella con una mueca-,no he oido que ese cuarteto intentara tocar un hip-hop. Supongo que pense que la musica reflejaria vuestra personalidad.  
  
-¿y como es mi personalidad?- le pregunto el, y su voz le sono cortante hasta a el mismo.  
  
-Realmente, no os conozco lo bastante bien como para elaborar un juicio.  
  
-Exactamete-dijo el.  
  
-Pero si tuvies que decir algo – continuo ella-,os describiria como reservado, asi que supondría que vuestro gusto para la musica reflejaria esa cualidad –lo contemplo un instante-. ¿Gritais alguna vez?.  
  
El sintio deseos de gritar en aquel momento.  
  
-El problema de que un hombre en mi situación grite es el efecto domino que ello tiene. Por ejemplo, si le gritase a usted en este momento, la guardia vendria y se la llevaria por la fuerza para interrogarla. Aunque la encontrasen libre de cargos, la vigilarian durante el resto de su estancia.  
  
Ella lo miro con una mezcla de comprensión y lastima.  
  
-No necesito su conmiseración-le dijo el, volviendose a irritar.  
  
Tomoyo se sorprendia de que el pudiese leerle el pensamiento tan fácilmente. Lo miro a los ojos luego se acerco a el y nego con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Cómo quereis que no os tenga pena? Estoy segura de que vuestra situación os causa increíble soledad y aislamiento.  
  
-Estoy rodeado de gente todo el tiempo.  
  
-Rodeado de gente con quien teneis que medir cada palabra, cada gesto. ¿hay alguien con quien teneis la suficiente confianza como para gritar, llorar o bromear?.  
  
-Puedo romear con mis hermanos –dijo el y luego la sinceridad lo forzo a decir-:a veces.  
  
-Pensareis que estoy loca, pero a mi me parece que trabajais como un burro para vuestro pais.  
  
Creo que os mereceis tener a alguien que os cuide un poco.  
  
-Tengo muchos sirvientes que se aseguran de darme de comer lo que me gusta y se ocupan de mi ropa. Tengo un medico en palacio a mi disposición.  
  
Ella nego con la cabeza y extendio la mano como si fuese a tocarlo, pero luego la retiro, como si se lo hubiese pensado mejor. A Eriol lo invadio una extraña sensación de perdida.  
  
-Me parece que no me comprendeis –dijo ella-.¿Quien se preocupa por vuestra felicidad?.  
  
La pregunta lo sorprendio, enmudeciendolo. Su felicidad. Que concepto novedoso. Que concepto imposible. Lo descarto.  
  
-Mi felicidad no es mi prioridad.  
  
-Pues, deberia ser la de alguien –dijo ella. Titubeo un instante y luego esbozo una sonrisa-. Y hablando de vuestra felicidad personal, creo que os dare unos momentos de paz. Disculpadme-dijo, y se marcho.  
  
Eriol lo asalto la terrible sensación de que ella habia encontrado su caja de pandora y la habia abierto.  
  
Mas tarde, aquella misma noche, Eriol no podia dormir. Se paseo por su dormitorio, penso en lo que Tomoyo le habia dicho.La idea de su propia felicidad siempre le habia resultado un area prohibida de pensamiento y habia evitado especular sobre ella. Lanzando un suspiro, miro por la ventana y, de repente, diviso algo blanco que se movia en le patio. Entrecerro los ojos, miro con detenimiento.  
  
Una mujer vestida con un camisón corto se paseaba descalza por la hierba. Tomoyo, penso, divertido. Se pregunto si ella se habria acordado de dejar la puerta del palacio trabada con algo, porque de lo contrario, no podria volver a entrar y tendria que llamar para que se despertase la guardia.  
  
Lanzo una mirada al telefono. Seria facil llamar a la guardia para que la dejasen entrar. Podria marcar la extensión de tres numeros, dar una breve orden y volver a... rumiar su insomnio. No le apetecia nada la idea.  
  
Tomoyo se sento en el banco de piedra e inhalo el aire fresco. No podia soportar ni un instante mas el palacio. Parecia que se le caia encima. Al irse a dormir, habia pensado en Max y Eriol. No estaba preocupada por el aprendizaje de Max, que ya empezaba a responder a sus clases, aunque no podia evitar inquietarse por su futuro. Algun dia gobernaria, pero,¿lograria ser feliz?. Si seguia los paso de su padre, no. Fruncio el ceño. Que vida agobiente vivia el principe Eriol.  
  
Alguien tendria que arreglar aquello, pero no sabia como. Y, desde luego, ella no; no era de su incumbencia. Lo unco que deberia preocuparla era el progreso academico de Max, pero habia que ser de piedra para no reaccionar ante la sed de aventura del niño. Aunque el principe Eriol pareciese asquerosamente perfecto, penso, haciendo una mueca, su sentido del honor le llegaba al corazon.  
  
Lanzo un gemido y se puso de pie, inquieta, dando fuertes pisotones en la hierba. Habia salido al jardin para dejar de pensar en Max y Eriol.  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidarse de ellos, se concentro en el aroma de las flores.  
  
-La proxima vez que salga a dar un paseo por la noche, deberia dejar la puerta abierta –dijo una voz detrás de ella.  
  
Sobresaltada, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta rapidamente y se encontro con el principe Eriol en la oscuridad. El corazon se le acelero.  
  
-¿Perdon?.  
  
El se acerco a ella. Llevaba unos pantalones comodos y la camisa abierta. A la luz de la luna, tenia aspecto masculino y malhumorado.  
  
-Las puertas del palacio se cierran todas las noches a las nueve. Le resultaria complicado volver a entrar.  
  
Tomada por sorpresa, ella lanzo una risa inquieta.  
  
-Yo, ejem, supongo que no seria buena hora para tocar el timbre real, ¿verdad? –dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta, que ahora se encontraba trabada para que no se cerrara y luego a Eriol. Intento no mirarle fijamente el pecho musculoso-.Gracias por rescatarme.  
  
-Es un placer-dijo el, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.  
  
Se hizo un incomodo silencio.  
  
-Todavia no tengo deseos de entrar –dijo.  
  
-Yo tampoco –dijo el.  
  
A Tomoyo le parecio que la miraba de la forma en que un hombre mira a una mujer cuando esta interesado en ella. El corazon acelero sus latidos. Imposible, se dijo. Seguro que la luz de la luna le habia dado aquella impresión. Haciendo un esfuerzo, aparto la mirada de la de el y se dirigio a un arbol cercano. Toco la corteza lisa y fresca e intento aclarar sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿No deberias estar durmiendo?-le pregunto-.¿no teneis al menos tres citas mañana?.  
  
-Seis-dijo el, acercandose a ella-. Cambiare un poco de aire fresco por unos minutos de sueño.  
  
Enseguida, ella sintio curiosidad.  
  
-¿Nunca os quedais durmiendo en la mañana?.  
  
-No recuerdo la ultima vez que me levante tarde-dijo el, después de una pausa. Lanzo una carcajada-. Quiza cuando estaba en la universidad, después de haber llegado tarde de alguna fiesta. Parece que fue hace años- se quedo con la mirada perdida.  
  
Subitamente ,ella volvio a sentir el impulso de tocarlo. Aunque estaba claro que el era un hombre fuerte, su aislamiento le preocupaba.  
  
-¿Dónde fuisteis a la universidad?.  
  
-Oxford.  
  
-¿Cuántas juergas os corristeis alli?.  
  
-No tantas como hubiese querido –dijo el, esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa-.¿y usted?.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Juergas? –dijo ella sorprendida. Nego con la cabeza-. No tenia tiempo. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no quedarme atrás en los estudios.  
  
El fruncio el ceño y nego con la cabeza.  
  
-Su currículum pone que se graduo cum laude.  
  
-Por merito propio –mascullo ella-. Uno de los motivos por los que queria enseñar a los niños con dislexia era que yo soy dislexica.  
  
-¿De varas?-Pregunto el, sorprendido.  
  
-Aja. No lo pone en mi currículo, pero la experiencia de ser dislexica probablemente contribuye casi tanto como mi preparación a que tenga éxito con mis alumnos. Se lo que se siente.  
  
-¿Cómo se sentia? –Le pregunto el en voz baja.  
  
-Horrible –dijo ella-. Odiaba ir a la escuela.  
  
Cuando la profesora me hacia leer, me daban sudores frios. Pase mucho tiempo intentando esconder el problema. Me sentia terriblemente torpe, y mi hermano era el alumno perfecto. Mis padres no comprendian porque yo no era perfecta tambien.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar?.  
  
-Tuve una profesora que era muy tenaz. Se quedaba después de clase a ayudarme. Me decia que yo era lista. Creia en mi y me hizo aceptar el hecho de ser diferente.  
  
-Le dio poder –resumio el, demostrando nuevamente sus dotes de observación.  
  
-Si-dijo ella,satisfecha de que el la comprendiese.  
  
-Y eso es lo que usted espera darle a Maximillian.  
  
-Eso es lo que le ayudare a encontrar en si mismo –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Su mera presencia la inquietaba. La alteraba su aura de fuerza. Estaba acostumbrada a una versión mas superficial de la fuerza, mas en conexión con el fisico o el dinero. Pero al mirar a Eriol se dio cuenta de que aquella era la verdadera fuerza, que el poder masculino iba mucho mas profundo-.Siempre habeis sabido que tenias poder ¿verdad?-le pregunto con voz ronca.  
  
-Siempre lo he sabido –dijo el, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Pero no siempre lo he comprendido.  
  
Puede llevar la vida entera comprenderlo.  
  
Ella vio una ex´presion que era mezcla de deber y curiosidaden los ojos azules y la combinación le resulto tremendamente atractiva, tremendamente sexy. Se sorprendio.  
  
-¿Qué piensas en este momento?-le pregunto el, acercándose a ella y clavándole una penetrante mirada.  
  
Ligeramente alarmada, ella retrocedio hasta el arbol y se mordio el labio.  
  
-Ejem-intento buscar una evasiva, pero tenia la cabeza hecha un lio. Tomo aire y al hacerlo , inhalo su perfume limpio y masculino.  
  
El levanto la mano y le aparto un mechón de pelo del rostro.  
  
-Digamelo-ordeno.  
  
Lo dijo con tanta autoridad que ella se sintio obligada a hacerlo, pero se contuvo.  
  
-Ni muerta –susurro.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto el, quedándose ."a ver si te atreves", decia la expresión de los ojos de el.  
  
-Prefiero no hablar de lo que pienso –dijo ella, carraspeando.  
  
-Prefiero que me lo digas-dijo el, tuteándola y volviéndole a acariciar el pelo.  
  
Tomoyo sintio que se le cortaba la respiración.  
  
-Mi mente es mia y dentro de ella no puede gobernar- Lo hago yo-dijo ella devolviéndole el tuteo.  
  
Eriol hizo una larga pausa.  
  
-En otra epoca te habria encerrado en las mazmorras por desafiarme.  
  
-No lo habrias hecho ni siquiera en otras epocas.-dijo ella.  
  
-¿No?-se asombro el.  
  
-Habrias sido demasiado creativo como para recurrir a las mazmorras. Hay formas mas efectivas para hacer que una persona hable.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Cuáles?-le pregunto el, esbozando una media sonrisa sexy.  
  
-No se, quitarme los cd¨"s, los juegos de béisbol.. Prometerme fresas bañadas en chocolate......  
  
-Las pasiones de Tomoyo Daidoji-dijo el.  
  
-Algunas de ellas-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y hundiéndose en la mirada azul celeste.  
  
-Durante un momento –dijo el, con voz aterciopelada-. Me has mirado como si fuese un hombre, no un principe.  
  
Tomoyo sintio el pecho constreñido por una emocion que no pudo nombrar., cerrando los ojos, intento inspirar profundamente para que pasase.  
  
-¿Lo has hecho?-insistio el. Solo le tocaba un mechón de pelo,pero ella sentia su presencia de forma tremendamente poderosa.  
  
-¿Y si lo he hecho, que?-respondio, pero su voz tremula hizo que sus palabras no resultasen desafiantes.  
  
-Abre los ojos-le dijo el.  
  
Ella hizo automáticamente lo que el le decia, pero luego fruncio el ceño.  
  
-Das muchas ordenes-dijo.  
  
-Una de las desventajas de mi trabajo-dijo el, sin apartar la mirada- .Quiero besarte.  
  
Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, le deslizo la mano por la nuca y le cibrio la boca con la suya.  
  
Con la mente todavía paralizada, Tomoyo sintio que el instinto comenzaba a dominarla. Entreabrio los labios ante la suave presion de los de el y sintio como el se los rozaba en una exploración suave y seductora. Le dio la impresión de que aquel era un hombre que sabia seducir a una mujer. Se le ocurrieron una docena de protestas, pero su corazon las ahogo con sus acelerados latidos.  
  
El torso masculino le rozo los pechos de forma sensual y sintio que los pezones se le ponian duros. Tomo una bocanada de aire para poder recuperar la cordura. La punta de la lengua de el le recorrio el labio superior, besandola como si quisiese saborear una delicadeza. Luego lo hizo por el labio inferior, en una invitacion que Tomoy no pudo rechazar. Los labios femeninos se abrieron, invitandolo a que profundizase el beso y ella le devolvio la caricia.  
  
´´solo un beso´´ se dijo.  
  
´´pero es un principe´´.  
  
´´en este momento, no´´.  
  
El beso continuo, convrtiendose en una erotica metáfora de cómo el cuerpo masculino la penetraria, como el de ella lo recibiria. Tomoyo sintio la excitación en su interior y oyo un sensual gemido de deseo que taladraba el aire nocturno. Le llevo un minuto darse cuenta de que ella misma lo habia emitido. Deseaba...dejo escapar otro gemido. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba cordura.  
  
Tomoyo arranco sus labios de los de el y bajo la cabeza, apoyandole la frente en la barbilla.  
  
-Oh, caramba –dijo, sin aliento-. No se supone que deberias besar asi.  
  
-¿y como se supone que tengo que besar?-le pregunto el, enredandole los dedos en el cabello y rozandole la frente con los labios.  
  
Ella se mordio los labios para controlar el deseo que todavía le recorria.  
  
-No se... pero asi, no.  
  
-¿Cómo? –exigio el.  
  
Ella sacudio la cabeza, deseando que le funcionase mejor.  
  
-Menos......-comenzo, pero seguia teniendo la mente hecha un lio-. Mas.....  
  
-¿Mas que? –le pregunto el, tironeandole suavemente del pelo.  
  
Ella lanzo una exclamación frustrada.  
  
-Mas principesca –dijo, y lo miro a los ojos, desafiante.  
  
Una expresión divertida se mezclo con el deseo de los ojos masculinos.  
  
-¿Y que quieres decir con ´´principesca´´?  
  
-Mas comedido –dijo ella, apartandole la mano.  
  
Estar con aquel hombre requeria que tuviese todas las bujias funcionando perfectamente-. Menos sexy -explico con firmeza-. Vosotros, la realeza, solo teneis relaciones sexuales con el objetivo de pocrearos. No se supone que seais sexy.  
  
Eriol lanzo una carcajada que hizo que la recorriese una oleada de excitación por lo desbordante del sonido, la pasion que manifestaba.  
  
El principe sacudio la cabeza y la expresión de sus ojos le acelero todavía mas el corazon a Tomoyo.  
  
-Profesora, tienes que aprender mucho mas sobre la realeza, mucho mas que el protocolo.  
  
terminado por fin, no pense tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero bueno aquí estamos, espero que les haya gustado, en el sig. Capitulo ya pasamos a clasificacion ´R´, aunque no se todavía si poner el sig. Cap. Esta algo fuerte, ustedes que opinan lo pongo?.......que pena, que tal que me hechan de ffnet. Y ya no me dejan seguir publicando, bueno, bueno, creo que si lo voy a poner mmmmm...... mejor no.... O si.....aarrrggggggg, ya veremos espero sus opiniones bye. 


	5. capitulo 5

Holaaaa!!!! Primero que nada saludos a todos, este es mi primer intento de fic, empezare diciendo que no es de mi autoria, sorry, pero igual espero que les guste, la historia es muy bonita y no resisti la tentacion de publicarla y adaptarla a esta serie, la historia original pertenece a Leanne Banks. es una gran escritora de novelas he de alli que saque esta historia. Espero que les guste.  
  
lo siento de verdad que si pero no fue mi culpa el disket donde tenia el cap ya grabado que me sale a la hora de querer mandarlo con que no tiene formato, casi me da el patatus, el soponcio de todo, pero bueno en fin aquí esta, les digo de una vez que no esta todavía la escena que les prometi en el cap anterior, lo siento pero en verdad que no he tenido tiempo, me dije a Mi misma, mi misma de mandarles un pedazo del capitulo a no mandarles nada, pues es mejor un 'pedazo no creen?, aunque tambien esta muy bueno este cap. He!!, no le hagan el feo please y léanlo que mucho trabajo me costo volverlo a escribir.  
  
A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE LLEVE TANTOS, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA!!!!!!, Siento mucho no poder contestarlos de nuevo,pero las cincunstancias no se han dado, de verdad que no, con decirles que hoy me vine temprano de mi tabajo para entrar al café internet para mandarles este cap. Ufff y mi trabajo que me costo para que me dejaran ehh!!! Bueno basta de hablar delapobreysobretodochambeadorasintiempodenadadeliz350 vamos al fic.  
  
SIMPLEMENTE UN HOMBRE  
  
CAPITULO 5.  
  
´´Tienes que aprender mucho mas sobre la realeza, mucho mas que el protocolo´´.  
  
Las palabras del principe Eriol vibraban dentro de ella y no se podia quitar la imagen de el de la mente. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que el besaria de la forma en que lo habia hecho la noche anterior. Volvio su atencion a Max. Acababan De terminar una clase y le habia leido un libro del Doctor Seuss. El joven principe emitio un profundo suspiro y miro la ventana en que repiqueteaba la lluvia y luego al televisor.  
  
-Quiero ver una peli-dijo.  
  
-En otro momento-dijo ella, poniendose de pie y mirando alrededor-. Juguemos a algun juego. ¿Qué te gusta?  
  
-El ajedrez-le dijo el, sorprendiendola.  
  
-¿Ajedrez?  
  
-Todos los hombres de la familia Dumont juegan al ajedrez. Es una tradición.  
  
-¿Y las mujeres?  
  
-No lo se –se encogio de hombros-. Mis primas no lo juegan.  
  
Su actitud irrito a su lado feminista.  
  
-Si es una tradición familiar, entonces no veo porque no pueden aprenderlo las mujeres Dumont.  
  
-¿Sabes jugar?- le pregunto el con una expresion maliciosa.  
  
-No –dijo ella-. Pero....  
  
-Podemos ver la tele.  
  
-....pero puedo aprender. Tu puedes enseñarme.  
  
-¿yo? –le pregunto, mirandola sorprendido.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Tu eres la profesora.  
  
-Si, y estoy aquí para ayudarte a leer. Pero tu eres un niño muy listo y hay cosas que yo puedo aprender de ti, tambien-dijo ella-. Como el ajedrez- dio unas palmadas-. Asi que, comencemos.  
  
Un atisbo de orgullo hizo que el levantase la barbilla y se pusiese de pie.  
  
-Traere las piezas.  
  
Al rato volvio y puso el tablero sobre la mesa.  
  
-Estos son los peones-dijo, señalando las fichas mas pequeñas-. Solo puedes moverlos hacia delante y un espacio por vez, salvo la primera, en que los puedes mover dos espacios. Y, para comer, se mueven en diagonal. Estas son las torres y se mueven hacia delante, atrás y los lados todos los espacios que quieras, pero no se pueden mover en diagonal. Los caballos son estos y se mueven haciendo una ´´L´´ solamente, por ejemplo dos espacios para aquí y uno para alla.  
  
-Espera un momento, que no puedo recordar todo-dijo Tomoyo-.¿Porque habre pensado que se parecia a las damas? ¿falta algo?.  
  
-Solo la reina y el rey-dijo Max, y esbozo una sonrisa que lo hizo parecerse a su padre-. No te preocupes, que te dejare empezar.  
  
El principe Eriol miro el reloj y fruncio el ceño. Max llegaba tarde a su leccion de esgrima, y Max nunca llegaba tarde. Eriol podria haber mandado a alguien a buscarlo, pero se lo penso mejor y decidio dirigirse a las habitaciones de su hijo. ¿Quién sabe? Quiza se encontrase con la fascinante profesora.  
  
Primero fue al dormitorio y luego se dirigio al cuarto de estudio de Max.  
  
Un alarido taladro el aire.  
  
-¡Mi reina! ¡ladron! ¡Me has robado la reina!  
  
Confuso, Eriol habrio la puerta de golpe. Tomoyo daba puñetazos a la mesa y Max, regocijado blandia la pieza en la mano. Eriol no recordaba haber visto nunca a su hijo tan animado. Sintio que el pecho se le hinchaba de alegria. Atesoro aquel instante, deseando que su hijo tuviese mas de aquellos momentos, muchos mas.  
  
Max levanto la vista y la sonrisa se le helo en los labios. Se puso de pie. Los ojos se le agrandaron y lanzo una exclamación.  
  
-¡Oh, papa, me olvide de la leccion de esgrima!-dijo, horrorizado.  
  
Eriol observo los sándwiches a medio comer y la expresión del rostro de Tomoyo. Ella tambien se puso de pie.  
  
-Ha sido por mi culpa, Alteza. Le pedi a Max que me enseñe a jugar al ajedrez y parece que me cuesta mucho aprender-dijo secamente.  
  
-Oh, no-dijo Max-. Has durado mucho mas en esta partida. Ademas, que te haya comodo la reina no quiere decir que te haya ganado. Todavía te queda el rey.  
  
-Te agradezco la delicadeza, pero ambos sabemos que el rey no vale un pimiento sin la reina.-dijo ella-. Vuestro hijo me ha hecho papilla.  
  
Eriol vio como Max sonreia de oreja a oreja y sintio que reventaba de agradecimiento. La boca femenina atrajo su mirada y recordo el sabor de sus labios.  
  
-Parece que hace rato que estais jugando. Por curiosidad, ¿Cuántos juegos habeis jugado?.  
  
-Cuatro-dijo Max-. Tomoyo jugo fatal las primeras dos partidas, pero esta ultima estaba mejorando mucho.  
  
-Lo dice por delicadeza nuevamente- dijo Tomoyo-. Mirad la cantidad de piezas que me ha comido.  
  
Eriol contuvo una sonrisa.  
  
-Bien hecho, Max-dijo-. Todavía nos queda tiempo para una leccion corta. Cambiate y ve al gimnasio.  
  
Max salio corriendo de la estancia y Eriol miro a Tomoyo.  
  
-Gracias-le dijo.  
  
-¿Por qué?- le pregunto ella, levantando los hombros, sin comprender.  
  
-Por jugar al ajedrez con Max.  
  
-Vuestro hijo es un encanto-dijo ella-. Un poco machista a veces, pero imagino que eso no es culpa suya.  
  
-¿Machista?- pregunto Eriol, arqueando las cejas.  
  
-Oh, si-asintio ella con la cabeza-. Me dijo que los hombres de la familia Dumont jugaban al ajedrez. Tambien me dijo que los hombres Dumont hacen esgrima. Supongo que lo proximo sera que me enseñe esgrima.  
  
-Desde luego que no-dijo Eriol, sintiendole un poquitin de envidia a su hijo. Que ridiculo, por dios.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Maximillian no tiene suficiente experiencia como para enseñarle esgrima. Si aprende esgrima, lo aprendera conmigo.  
  
-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que es un decreto real?.  
  
-Porque es norteamericana y no esta acostumbrada a estar con un hombre que habla con autoridad.  
  
-¿Estais seguro de que no es por que sois un mandon?.  
  
-La unica otra persona que me ha sugerido que soy un mandon es mi hermana, Michelena.  
  
-Que interesante –murmuro ella con expresión inocente-. Y no es norteamericana, ¿no es verdad?. Es una mujer. Me pregunto que querra decir eso.  
  
Su desafio lo excitaba tremendamente. Se pregunto si ella se daria cuenta de ello. Se acerco mas a ella.  
  
-Su boca me exaspera.  
  
Ella apreto los labios, haciendo un infructuoso esfuerzo por parecer modosita. Con aquellos labios generosos y sensuales, hechos para el placer, nunca podria parecer modosita. Los ojos amatistas tomaron una expresión inquieta, como si ella recordase el beso ardiente que habian compartido.  
  
-¿Estais seguro de que no quereis decir que mis opiniones os resultan exasperantes?  
  
-Ademas –dijo el-. Pero su boca tambien...-levanto la mirada lentamente de sus labios-...me distrae.  
  
-¿De veras? La mayoria de la gente dice eso de mi pelo –lanzo una mirada a su reloj-. No quiero que llegueis tarde a vuestra leccion de esgrima.  
  
-Maximillian tendra que ponerse equipo adicional en el gimnasio –le dijo el, ligeramente irritado-.¿Me esta echando?  
  
Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y se paso la lengua por los labios nerviosamente.  
  
-Oh, no –dijo, en tono poco convincente-. Pero se que sois un hombre ocupado y tendreis el horario lleno de cosas que hacer.  
  
-Pero usted misma me ha dicho que tengo que encontrar un momento para mi mismo.  
  
-Si-asintio ella con la cabeza- pero no conmigo.  
  
El inclino la cabeza para que ella se explicase mas y la hizo retroceder contra la pared.  
  
Ella hizo una mueca como si supiese que el la estaba haciendo retroceder verbalmente tambien.  
  
-Lo que quiero decir es que habra muchas otras personas con las que podreis pasarlo mejor que conmigo.  
  
-¿Quieres decir con eso que no te gusto la forma en que te bese anoche? –le pregunto el, volviendo a dirigirse a ella intimamente mientras enredaba un dedo en uno de sus rizos.  
  
-Yo...-dijo ella y se mordio el labio, apartando la vista. Carraspeo-. Creo que prefiero acogerme a la quinta enmienda.  
  
-No tenemos quinta enmienda en Marceau.  
  
-Ya hablamos de esto anoche –dijo ella-. No veo porque....  
  
-Exacto –dijo el, y sello sus labios con boca. Saboreo su exclamación de sorpresa y le hundio la lengua entre los labios. Dos segundos mas tarde, ella habia abierto la boca y le devolvia el intimo contacto. Eriol sintio la oscura fuerza de laexcitacion al sentir la respuesta femenina. Su aterciopelada y curiosa caricia hizo que la sangre de el se le acelerase en las venas y se le agolpase en laentrepierna. Era facil imaginar su sensual boca recorriendole la piel desnuda del abdomen, descendiendo hasta donde se habia puesto duro de deseo. Se sentia mas vivo, mas humano que nunca. Tomo una decisión.  
  
-Ven a mi habitación esta noche –le dijo.  
  
-Oh, no –gimio ella, asustada-. No es una buena idea.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque no nos conocemos lo suficiente.  
  
-Yo se lo suficiente –dijo el-. Cuidare de ti.  
  
Con los ojos oscuros de la excitación ella se estremecio.  
  
-No te conozco lo bastante –dijo, apartandose de el. Entrelazo los dedos y luego los separo, comenzando a pasearse-. No he vendo a Marceau para convertirme en tu amante. Yo no sirvo para amante.  
  
-Preferirias casarte –dijo el, sabiendo que aquel prospecto era imposible.  
  
-Por dios, no –dijo ella, mirandolo alarmada-. Hay demasiadas cosas que quiero hacer, y un marido seria un incordio.  
  
-Entonces, serias feliz siendo mi amante.  
  
-Soy feliz siendo soltera y haciendo lo que me gusta –dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Y yo te gusto –dijo el.  
  
Ella le lanzo una mirada de consternación.  
  
Tienes un ego mas grande que este palacio.  
  
-¿Estoy equivocado? ¿te gusto o no? –la desafio.  
  
-No, no estas equivocado. Me gustas pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacer algo al respecto.  
  
-Pero lo haras.  
  
-¿Otra orden? –pregunto ella alzando la barbilla.  
  
-No –dijo el, porque sentia que aquella mujer estaba ligada a su destino. La conoceria. La conquistaria-. Una realidad. Ahora, tengo que marcharme a darle la lección a Max. Au revoir.  
  
Tomoyo se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta.-au revoir- se burlo, igual que lo hubiese hecho un alumno de ella. Lanzo un profundo suspiro y se soplo un mechón de la cara.  
  
¿En que lio se estaba metiendo?.  
  
En ninguno, se dijo con determinación. Se tenia que ocupar de Max, y Max era el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba en Marceau, no su fascinante y sensual padre.  
  
Se paseo por el aula de Max, pasando el dedo por los solidos muebles de madera. No podia negar que se sentia atraida por Eriol, pero aunque fuese mas intrépida que la mayoria de las mujeres hasta ella se daba cuenta de que estar cerca de aquel hombre era peligroso.  
  
Pero cuando el la miraba , concentrando su atención en ella, cuando la besaba, el corazon le daba un vuelco en el pecho. Quiza pareciese sentimental, pero mientras hablaban algo habia sucedido en el aire que los rodeaba. Se mordisqueo la uña del dedo indice. Y el le habia propuesto que fuese su amante. Arrugo la nariz. La idea irritaba cada fibra independiente de su ser. Ademas, se sentia rara.  
  
Nunca habia tenido demasiado tiempo para dedicarle a su vida sentimental. Siempre habia tenido cosas mas importantes que hacer y habia tenido que luchar tanto para librarse de la sombra de su hermano que nunca habia deseado ponerse en aquella situación nuevamente.  
  
Y no deseaba liarse en aquel momento, se dijo con firmeza . sin embargo, no podia evitar pensar en la poderosa combinación masculina que consistia Eriol. Se pregunto si alguna vez se volveria a encontrar con un hombre como el, si realmente queria que se le escapase de entre los dedos la oportunidad de conocer el corazon, la mente y el cuerpo de aquel hombre extraordinario.  
  
-Mademoiselle, esta es la tercera vez que lleva al principe Maximillian de excursión –dijo Francois , enjugándose la frente con un pañuelo-. ¿no le parece excesivo?.  
  
-Es un a recompensa –le dijo Tomoyo-. Ya ha mostrado avances y el ha trabajado muy duro esta mañana, ¿no es verdad, Max? –le dijo al niño que iba brincando por delante.  
  
-Tendria que haberse puesto pantalones cortos, señor –le dijo el niño a Francois, malanceando el cubo mientras saltaba.  
  
-Quiza pueda subirse los pantalones –sugirio ella.  
  
-Mejor no –dijo Francois, mirándola con altivez.- deberia saber que el principe Eriol sabe perfectamente lo que hace cada dia. Pide un informe diario.  
  
Tomoyo se detuvo de golpe.  
  
-¿Le ha pedido que me vigile?  
  
-Pues, no yo no lo diria asi –dijo Francois, que parecio darse cuenta de que ella estaba ligeramente ofendida.  
  
-¿Y como lo diria entonces? –dijo Tomoyo. Sintio que Max se acercaba a ella. Lo miro.  
  
-Mi padre me hace lo mismo a mi –le dijo el niño intentando calmarla. Tiro de su mano-. Cuando no tiene tiempo para pasar el dia conmigo todos los dias, quiere saber lo que hago. Siempre dice que si me sucediese algo, el sabria y asi podria cuidarme mejor.  
  
A veces, la sensibilidad de Max la sorprendia.  
  
-¿Cuidarte como?  
  
-Los consejeros y, mi abuela, la reina, a veces son un poco.... pesados, ¿sabes?.  
  
-El principe Eriol es muy protector –dijo Francois con orgullo.  
  
-Pero yo no necesito que me protejan –dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Los consejeros opinan sobre casi todo –dijo Francois en voz baja, como si alguien pudiese oirlo y repetir sus palabras.  
  
-Ah –exclamo ella, dándose cuenta de lo que el se referia-, sigo sin gustarles a los consejeros.  
  
-No es tanto cuestion de gustos, sino de aprobación –dijo Francois, ajustandose el cuello, incomodo.  
  
-Aja –dijo ella, con desden, volviendo a andar porque Max tiraba de ella- . Ya veran los resultados y los aprobaran.  
  
-Eso es lo que dice el principe Eriol –dijo Francois.  
  
-Y lo que dice el principe Eriol es lo que vale –dijo Tomoyo, recordando cuando el afirmo que serian amantes.  
  
-Eso es lo que corresponde –dijo Francois.  
  
Tomoyo pudo haber seguido discutiendo con Francois, pero se mordio los labios y se concentro en hacer que Max disfrutase del hermoso dia. Atraparon mas renacuajos y se metieron en el agua hasta las pantorrillas. Francois se preocupo cuando se alejaron mas de un metro del margen del estanque, pero ella no le presto atención y hablo del ciclo de la vida de los renacuajos y de las ranas. Comieron los sandwiches y les echaron migas a los peces.  
  
Max diviso una tortuga sobre una roca un poco mas alejada y se alegro tanto como si hubiese encontrado el santo Grial. Incapaz de resistir el anhelo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, Tomoyo vadeo el estanque para agarrarla y se mojo hasta la cintura. Cuando volvia, piso algo cortante.  
  
-¡Ay!  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto Francois-.¿le ha picado algo?  
  
-No, es algo que he pisado –dijo ella. El pie le dolia muchísimo.  
  
-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Max- ¿Te sangra?  
  
-Estoy segura de que solo es un rasguño –dijo ella. La preocupación del niño era enternecedora-. Toma,pon la tortuga en el cubo. Tienes que ponerle un nombre, pero que empiece con la ´´T´´.  
  
-No no llevaremos ese... anfibio al palacio –dijo Francois horrorizado.  
  
-Reptil –lo corrigió ella-. Claro que si. Acabamos de agarrarla y a mi me vendría bien una tirita.  
  
Max le miro el pie cuando ella salia del estanque.  
  
-Te sangra –dijo, y se mordio el labio.  
  
-No es nada –le aseguro ella-. Necesito una tirita y listo –se miro disimuladamente la planta del pie y contuvo una expresión de alarma al ver la desagradable herida sucia de lodo.  
  
Francois abrio la boca para decir algo pero Tomoyo lo interrumpio con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-Perdon, pero creo que tendremos que volver. Me pondre el zapato.  
  
Durante el camino, ayudo a Max a elegir nombre a la tortuga. Cuando llegaron, el dolor del pie era terrible.  
  
-Vete a vestirte, que yo hare lo mismo –le dijo al niño.  
  
-¿Y tu pie?  
  
-Ya me ocupare de el. Ve, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Por favor, consugame un botiquín –le dijo a Francois en cuanto el niño se marcho.  
  
-Hay un doctor siempre disponible en el palacio.  
  
-No es necesario –dijo ella-. Voy a darme una ducha. Por favor deje el botiquín sobre mi cama.  
  
Al entrar en su habitación, se desnudo, abrio el grifo del agua caliente y mordio una toallita mientras se limpiaba la herida. Se puso un amplio albornoz y se sento sobre la tapa del vater a mirarse el pie.  
  
-Un vendaje de mariposa –murmuro sin muchas esperanzas. Suspirando, se incorporo y abrio la puerta del baño.  
  
El principe Eriol y Nicholas la esperaban en la habitación. El corazon se le oprimio al ver la expresión preocupada de los ojos de el.  
  
-Hemos venido a verte el pie –dijo Nicholas.  
  
-Francois es un entrometido –murmuro ella, brincando en un pie. Antes de que pudiese dar un segundo brinco, Eriol la tomo en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama.  
  
Nicholas le miro el pie inmediatamente y chasqueo la lengua.  
  
-Puntos –dijo.  
  
-Pensaba ponerme un vendaje mariposa.... –comenzo a decir ella.  
  
-Puntos y la antitetánica –dijo el, negando con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Que exagerado!  
  
-Tendrias que ser mas prudente –la recrimino Eriol.  
  
-No fui imprudente, solo un poquito aventurera. Tenia que agarrar a tex.  
  
-¿Tex? – repitio Eriol.  
  
Me sorprende que francois no os informase de ello tambien. Tex, la tortuga, estaba sobre una roca dentro del estanque.  
  
Nicholas volvio a chasquear la lengua y le puso una gruesa toalla doblada bajo el pie.  
  
-Algo me dice que tex ya no esta en el estanque. Antiséptico –dijo, vertiendo un liquido frio sobre la herida-.crema anestesica –añadio luego-. Ahora te dare los puntos.  
  
-Te metiste en el estanque por una condenada tortuga –dijo Eriol.  
  
-Max la queria –dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir la aguja.  
  
-Podo haber pasado sin ella tranquilamente –dijo Eriol.  
  
-No era un pony, era una sencilla tortuga. Nadie se habria enterado de ello si no me hubiese herido el pie. ¿no tendrías que estar reunido con algun embajador o haciendo alguna ley o algo por el estilo?  
  
-Yo se como distribuir mi tiempo –le dijo el en un suavísimo tono de advertencia.  
  
A pesar de sus bravatas, tomoyo sintio un escalofrio de aprension. Apreto los diente mientras Nicholas la curaba. Eriol se paseo junto a la cama.. el joven doctor esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva al acabar y le dio unas instrucciones y un apretoncito en el brazo antes de marcharse.  
  
Eriol metio las manos en los bolsillos y lanzo un suspiro de exasperación.  
  
-No tendrías que ser tan imprudente –le dijo, tan preocupado que a Tomoyo se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no he sido imprudente.  
  
Eriol se sento sobre la cama y le tomo la mano. El gesto protector le llego a Tomoyo al corazon.  
  
-No es nada serio –dijo ella-. ¡Ni que me hubiese atacado un tiburón!  
  
-¡Dios no lo permita! –exclamo Eriol con un gemido-. No quiero que mi hijo sufra viendote herida.  
  
-Ya lo se –dijo ella, y el corazon se le ablando.  
  
-Y yo tampoco –dijo el, mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Habia algo mas que deseo en sus ojos. Ternura. Tomoyo lo vio y el efecto atravesó sus defensas como el humo atraviesa una cerradura.  
  
Terminado el quinto capitulo, siento mucho haberme demorado, ahora si no puedo sacarle la vuelta a el cap. Lemon por mas que quiera, les advierto de una vez, ok?, espero poder actualizar mas pronto el cap. Que sigue esta mucho mas largo que los anteriores por razones obvias no crees?, bueno me despido bye bye espero reviews please.....no se olviden de mi...... 


	6. simplemente un hombre

Holaaaa!!!! Primero que nada saludos a todos, este es mi primer intento de fic, empezare diciendo que no es de mi autoria, sorry, pero igual espero que les guste, la historia es muy bonita y no resisti la tentacion de publicarla y adaptarla a esta serie, la historia original pertenece a Leanne Banks. es una gran escritora de novelas he de alli que saque esta historia. Espero que les guste.  
  
Antes que nada, los agradecimientos:  
  
FUURUMA, BUBBLE-TOMO, MARISAKI,MISATO01, ANNA15, SAIKO KATSUKA, BLACK7, MGA FGA, KANNA AAP, PAU, LADYANA M, SANGO-CHANSUI,  
CRISTAL-DONO, SEIDA-310, KARUMI –DESU, TOMOYO1307, DAULACI, MYSAO, KORISHITERU, TSUKI LUNITA.... muchas gracias por mandarme sus reviews me dan muchos animos para seguir siento mucho no contestarles a cada uno, pero bueno la verdad si lo habia hecho me tomo cerca de dos horas pero lo hice, tenia contestadas las preguntas que me hicieron y uno que otro comentario que de verdad se les agradece pero no se que paso, se me borro la mitad del capitulo o mejor dicho me cambio el formato y no supe como arreglarlo tuve que borrar la mitad del capitulo y volver a escribirlo y la verdad es que no creo que tuviera tiempo de poner otra vez los comentarios, crei que seria mejor subir el cap. Lo antes posible no creen? y a los que haya omitido de verdad que muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia les agradezco mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes  
  
Buuuuaaaaa, no se como decir esto pero la historia no es mia, crei que se explicaba arriba pero parece que no, asi que aquí voy, es de leanne banks, yo solo la estoy adaptando a los dos personajes de sakura card captor, lo siento pero aun asi la historia es muy buena no creen?, de verdad siento mucho la equivocación en ningun momento quise que se pensara que la historia era mia, (ya quisiera yo escribir asi), bueno después de explicado y aclarado todo vaomos a la historia, bye bye  
  
SIMPLEMENTE UN HOMBRE  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
Eriol escuchaba las anecdotas del reciente viaje de Nicholas por Norteamérica mientras los dos desayunaban en el despacho de Eriol. Uno de sus asisntentes lo interrumpio con expresión de culpa.  
  
-Monsieur Faus desea verlo un momento, señor.  
  
Monseur Feus era el consejero que menos le gustaba. En cuanto fuese coronado formalmente, Eriol planeaba darle el retiro con grandes honores.  
  
-cuando Nicholas y yo acabemos el desayuno –respondio.  
  
-Si, alteza –dijo el asistente, con una insegura inclinación de cabeza-. Monsieur Faus preferiria hablar con vosotros un instante en privado antes de la reunion de gabinete.  
  
Eriol fruncio el ceño. Faus queria darle la lata por algo. Se pregunto que seria.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que dijo que era una cuestion de suma importancia.  
  
El asistente asintio he hizo una ligera mueca.  
  
-Si, señor.  
  
-No importa ya casi habiamos terminado –dijo Nicholas-. Hace años que no tengo el placer de hablar con Faus. Me sorprende que todavía este activo.  
  
Eriol contuvo el deseo de estar de acuerdo con el y dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa.  
  
-Dile que dispongo de cinco minutos –le dijo al ayudante.  
  
Faus, un hombre alto y prepotente de ojos saltones, entro en el despacho he hizo una ligera inclinación.  
  
-Alteza.  
  
-Buenos dias –dijo Nicholas, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
-Tengo un asunto de suma importancia que afecta nuestro pais –dijo el hombre, dirigiendose ahora a Eriol.  
  
-¿Tiene que ver con el ejercito, el crimen o el hambre? –pregunto Eriol.  
  
-No, concierne a nuestro futuro gobernante, vuestro hijo.  
  
Eriol controlo la irritacion que sentia.  
  
-Me he enterado que esa profesora norteamericana –dijo el consejero con desden-, puso en peligro la vida del principe durante una excursión al estanque.  
  
-No se de donde a sacado esa unformacion –dijo Eriol y la impaciencia lo hizo ponerse de pie-. Pero el principe Maximillian ha permanecido en el estanque del palacio durante sus clases. Lo acompañaba durante sus excursiones al estanque. Su profesora se ha ocupado bien de el. En realidad, fue ella quien se hirio un pie durante la excursión. Y lo que es mas importante, sus metodos han producido resultados mejores de lo que esperaba. Si la profesora llevase al principe Maximillian fuera de los limites del parque, una escolta de seguridad lo acompañara –hizo una inclinación de cabeza-. Eso deberia tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Si, Alteza –dijo Faus, con otra inclinación-. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea apropiado que el principe Maximillian corra descalzo por alli. Esta profesora no parece ser una buena influencia en lo que se refiere al decoro.  
  
Una de las cosas que mas irritaba a Eriol era la forma en que todos sentian que tenian que tomar decisiones sobre como educaba a su hijo.  
  
-La profesora esta dandole aMaximillian valiosas herramientas que necesitara durante toda la vida.  
  
-Pero el decoro....  
  
-El decoro no es siempre la prioridad mayor. Maximillian tendra innumerables oportunidades de aprender decoro. Esta aprendiendo rapido y feliz.  
  
-La felicidad no es una prioridad en la educación del principe Maximillian.  
  
-Yo soy su padre y lo es para mi. Maximillian rinde mas cuando esta feliz.  
  
-con todo respeto, comprendo vuestra preocupación por el principe Maximillian como su hijo, pero el principe Maximillian tambien pertenece a su pueblo.  
  
Eriol sintio que se le subia la presion. Se imagino la respuesta de Tomoyo: !retirese!, y el pensar en ello lo calmo, permitiendole expresarse de forma mas dilomatica.  
  
-Es mi obligación como su padre y su gobernante encontrar el equilibrio entre sus futuras responsabilidades y el desarrollo de su carácter. Aprecio que apoye mi criterio mientras que llevo a cabo ambas funciones.  
  
Faus inclino la cabeza lentamente y se retiro. En cuanto se marcho, Nicholas hizo una mueca de exasperación.  
  
-¡Dios que pesado! ¿Por qué no lo despides?  
  
-Todavia no tengo autoridad para hacerlo –dijo Eriol, metiendose el puño en el bolsillo-. Aunque nuestra madre me ha transferido la mayoria de las responsabilidades, todavía no ha sido anunciado oficialmente.  
  
-Asi que tienes todas la sresponsabilidades, pero ninguna de las ventajas del puesto –concluyo Nicholas-. ¡Que lata! ¿Cuándo crees que nuestra madre te dara finalmente la corona?.  
  
-creo que esta esperando que me case nuevamente.  
  
-Que decisión –dijo Nicholas, con una mueca- Casarse con alguien que elijan los consejeros o soportar eternamente sus protestas. No te envidio, hermanito. ¿Cómo haces para soportarlo?  
  
Eriol sabia que ninguno de sus hermanos lo envidiaba, sin embargo, a pesar de lo fustrante que podia ser su trabajo a veces, no lo cambiaria por nada. Lanzo una risilla ironica.  
  
-¿Cómo lo soporto? Me interesa. Me interesa Marceau.  
  
-Tenemos suerte de que estes al frente del gobierno –dijo Nicholas. Se le quedo mirando-. Por curiosidad, ¿Qué hay entre tu y la profesora de Max?.  
  
-Nada –dijo Eriol, tenso-. Es norteamericana. Es totalmente inadecuada –aunque piense en ella todo el tiempo-, añadio Eriol para si.  
  
-No esta nada mal.  
  
-Lo que esta mal es que a veces te hace perder la paciencia –mascullo Eriol, pasandose la mano por el pelo.  
  
-Pero es de carne y hueso. Entonces, ¿no te importara que pase un poco de tiempo con ella? –dijo Nicholas.  
  
Eriol contuvo la respiración. Repaso todas las respuestas que le podria dar. No tendria porque importarle que su hermano se interesase por Tomoyo. Tendria que darle igual que ella se riese con el, o lo besase. Pero sintio un terrible rechazo a la idea. Podria decirle a Nicholas que la dejase en paz para que no se desconcentrase de su trabajo, pero no lo haria. Lo miro a los ojos.  
  
-Si, me importara.  
  
Nicholas lo miro durante un largo rato y luego esbozo una lenta sonrisa de aprobación.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Cena conmigo –Le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo.  
  
Sentada en la cama, ella dejo el libro que leia.  
  
-Son las nueve. Ya he cenado.  
  
-Entonces, puedes comer el postre –sugirio el.  
  
-¿Has tenido un dia duro? –pregunto ella, al verle la expresión de cansancio.  
  
-¿Cenas o no cenas conmigo?  
  
-De acuerdo –dijo ella, poniéndose de pie con cautela. Le habia robado parte de su dia y tenia que no tener corazon para rechazarlo ahora-. ¿cómo puedo resistirme a tan encantadora invitación?  
  
-Uno de mis consejeros acabo con mi racion de paciencia del dia de hoy.  
  
-Lo se –dijo ella, ranqueando junto a el pór el pasillo.  
  
Eriol le lanzo una mirada penetrante.  
  
-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?  
  
-El Doctor Nick. Mientras me cambiaba la venda.  
  
Eriol se tranquilizo y luego le dirigio una mirada al pie.  
  
-Quiza deberia llevarte en brazos.  
  
-Oh, no –dijo ella-. Puede que no este en condiciones de ganar un festival de ballet, pero puedo valerme por mi misma.  
  
-Agarrate de mi brazo entonces –dijo el, extendiéndolo. Al verla dudar, arqueo una ceja-. ¿o prefieres que te lleve?  
  
-Mandon, mas que mandon –susurro ella, colgándose de el. Prosiguieron por el pasillo, giraron en dos esquinas y luego subieron unos escalones-. ¿Adonde vamos? –le pregunto ella cuando el abrio la puerta.  
  
-A mis habitaciones –dijo el-. Fresas bañadas en chocolate –añadio rapidamente al ver que tomoyo casi se dio la media vuelta. La precedio dentro de una lujosa estancia con masculino mobiliario de caoba tallada. En el extremo oeste, habia una mesita rodante con comida frente a la ventana de un balcon.  
  
-Que bonito –dijo ella-. Me sorprende que no tengas a alguien que te sirva.  
  
-Al acabar la jornada, a veces no me siento con animo de intercambiar cortesías con nadie.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué me has invitado?  
  
-Porque sabia que tu no serias cortes –dijo el, sonriendo.  
  
Tomoyo no tuvo mas remedio que reir.  
  
-De acuerdo. ¿nos sentamos en el balcon?  
  
-Si. Tengo oporto para tomar con tu chocolate. Después del postre podre fumarme un cigarro. –dijo el cuando se dirigieron a la terraza balcon.  
  
-Que desagradable –dijo ella, empujando la mesita de madera hacia la terraza.  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-He dicho que desagradable. Los cigarros son desagradables, pero no impedire que fumes uno si eso es lo que te apetece. Bien sabe dios que no tienes demasiado tiempo para dedicarle a tus vicios –miro a su alrededor, la mesa de hierro forjado y las sillas con almohadones, la buganvilla y la vista de los verdes jardines que se extendían debajo-. Que hermoso.  
  
-Es relajante al cabo del dia. Por favor siéntate –dijo el, señalando una silla. Luego se aflojo la corbata y tomo asiento.  
  
Sirvio vino a ambos y levanto una de las campanas de plata. En un plato de porcelana habia tres fresas heladas, cubiertas de chocolate.  
  
-Que fresas mas bonitas.  
  
-Que las disfrutes –dijo el seductoramente.  
  
Incapaz de resistirse, ella tomo una de las frutas y olio el exquisito aroma del chocolate amargo. Le dio un bocado y cerro los ojos para saborearlo. Lanzo un suspiro y cuando los volvio a abrir, pillo a Eriol con la mirada clavada en sus labios. Carraspeo.  
  
-Creo que seria una buena idea que Max aprendiera a nadar.  
  
-No –dijo el, sin alterarse.  
  
-¿Por qué no? Ya tiene la edad de hacerlo.  
  
-Por medidas de seguridad –dijo el, comenzando a comer.  
  
-¿seguridad? –dijo ella-. ¿le enseñas a clavarle un arma a la gente y luego te preocupas por su seguridad en el agua?.  
  
-Eso es diferente –dijo el.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Las lecciones de natacion han sido retrasadas como una concesion a mi madre –dijo el, lanzando un suspiro-. Uno de mis hermanos se ahogo cuando tenia tres años y la familia nunca ha podido superarlo del todo.  
  
-Oh, lo siento –dijo Tomoyo compasivamente-. Habra sido terrible.  
  
-Si. Mi madre reacciona de manera exagerada cuando se habla de clases de natacion. Y el tema se complica porque mas porque mi madre es la reina. Sin embargo pronto tendra que ceder.  
  
-Una situación peliaguda –dijo ella, asintiendo al darse cuenta de lo decidido que estaba el-, pero como Marceau esta rodeado de agua, lo logico es que Max sepa nadar, ¿no?.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo el, mirandola a los ojos.  
  
Tomoyo sintio que se establecia una conexión entre ellos. Cuando Eriol la miraba, la miraba de verdad. Juraria que le estaba registrando la mente. La idea hizo que la emocion le oprimiese el pecho. Tomo un sorbo de vino para romper la intensidad del momento.  
  
-Tengo entendido que uno de tus consejeros te ha dado la vara hoy.  
  
-Si –dijo el, sirviendose un poco de arroz.  
  
Tomoyo reprimio una sonrisa. Hasta ahora era reacio a criticar al consejero. Le resultaba admirable y divertido.  
  
-¿Cómo aprendiste a ser tan diplomatico?  
  
-Me llevo años –dijo el tomando un sorbo de vino y reclinandose en la silla-. Hay motivos practicos para ser diplomatico. Por un lado, se fijan menos en ti si eres discreto y no tienes berrinches. Por otro, la gente tiende a agrandar y exagerar lo que dices.  
  
-¿No te resulta agobiante?  
  
-A veces. Pero no le presto demasiada atención. Una apariencia aburrida reduce los problemas.  
  
-Pero no eres aburrido.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto el, y le lanzo una mirada calida como una brisa de verano.  
  
El corazon le dio a Tomoyo un vuelco, pero intento no prestarle atención.  
  
-Porque no lo eres. Eres inteligente, multidimensional y ......-se quedo cortada.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Y tienes un ego enorme, asi que mejor no sigo –dijo, con una sonrisa.  
  
-No –dijo el, inclinandose hacia ella y observandola-. ¿Qué querias decir?  
  
Tomoyo se tomo un mometo para recobrar la compostura. Lo que pensaba y sentia por Eriol era mucho mas complejo de lo que deberia, pero se dio cuenta, que ante todo el necesitaba su sinceridad. Era una locura pensar que semejante hombre necesitase algo de ella, pero tenia la sospecha de que era asi.  
  
-Pienso que lo que hace que una persona sea interesante es la pasion, y aunque puede que no seas demasiado demostrativo, me da la impresión de que eres muy apasionado con respecto a Marceau, tu hijo y tu familia –elevo la copa para hacer un brindis-. Pero estamos apartandonos de lo que hablabamos sobre tu consejero. Tengo entendido que fue desagradable. ¿Quieres que le de una paliza?  
  
Eriol echo la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzo una carcajada, haciendo que una oleada de excitación la recorriese. La miro y nego con la cabeza.  
  
-La reina no te aprobaria.  
  
Ella ladeo la cabeza, sin saber que era lo que sentia.  
  
-Supongo que es una ventaja que no me quede lo bastante como para tener que impresionarla.  
  
La sonrisa masculina se esfumo y el tomo otro sorbo de vino.  
  
-No tienes deseos de casarte conmigo, ¿no?  
  
-Desde luego que no –dijo ella, mirandolo consternada-. No es nada personal –se apresuro a añadir-. Lo que quiero decir es que eres guapo y muy inteligente. Necesitas mejorar un poco lo del sentido del humor, y eres muy mandon, pero la mayoria de los hombres en tu situación lo serian. No parece tener vicios y me imagino que seras genial en la cama, pero....  
  
-¿co...-como? –se atraganto el.  
  
-Ego, ego y nada mas que ego –dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco, exasperada-. Todos los hombres sois iguales. He dicho que supongo que eres genial en la cama.  
  
-¿Qué te hace decir eso?  
  
-Pues, la forma en que besas –dijo ella, sintiendo una oleada de calor al recordar el beso que habian compartido-. Besas como los dioses –explico , sintiendo que las mejillas se ruborizaban porque se habia ido de la lengua-. Pero hay una pega, y esa es tu trabajo. Tu horario es peor que el de un medico; de guardia veinticuatro horas al dia, trescientos sesenta y cinco dias del año, con miles de reglas agobiantes....  
  
-Gracias por recordarmelo –le dijo el con sequedad.  
  
-Perdona -dijo ella, ¿se supone que tenia que hacertelo olvidar?  
  
-Si- dijo el con una inclinación de cabeza y una expresión en los ojos que le hizo a Tomoyo un nudo en el estomago.  
  
-¿Cómo se supone que tenia que hacerlo? –pregunto.  
  
El alargo la mano por encima de la mesa, le tomo la suya y le dio un suave tiron. Era una invitacion, no una orden, y la suave insistencia del gesto hizo que ella cediese.  
  
Eriol contuvo la mirada clavada en la de Tomoyo mientras ella se levantaba de la silla y se situaba de pie frente a el. La posición que tenia aquel hombre no le importaba, pero el ser humano la atraia de una forma profunda y primitiva. Se mordio el labio.  
  
-No soy la persona adecuada para ti –le advirtió-. Tus consejeros te recomendarian que te mantuvieses apartado de mi.  
  
-Muchas veces no he estado de acuerdo con ellos. Se han equivocado en mas de una ocasión –dijo el, y su mirada se endurecio un poco, haciendola vislumbrar el peligroso acero que contradecia su suave exterior. Se llevo la mano de ella a los labios y luego le dio la vuelta para rózarle la cara interna de la muñeca.  
  
El corazon de ella latio irregularmente. Se hundia rapidamente en arenas movedizas. Intento pensar, pero una nube de angustia y excitación le ofuscaba la mente.  
  
-Creo que se lo que necesitas –le dijo.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto el, con una ardiente mirada.  
  
-Una fresa bañada en chocolate.  
  
-Dame una, entonces –dijo Eriol, sin titubear ni un instante.  
  
A Tomoyo se le seco la boca. No estaba preparada para aquella respuesta. Se sentia totalmente paralizada.  
  
-Dame una –insistio el, desafiandola suavemente.  
  
Era preferible que fuese una fresa en vez de ella, supuso Tomoyo. Apartando la mirada de la de el con un esfuerzo, agarro una de las fresas del plato y la levanto hasta los labios masculinos con cautela.  
  
Eriol deslizo la lengua por la parte de abajo y mordio el borde. El movimiento fue tan sensual que Tomoyo sintio que la temperatura le subia por momentos. Cuando el chupo un trocito, ella se mordio los labios. Era facil imaginar esos labios haciendo lo mismo con ella. Un trozo de la cobertura de chocolate se despego.  
  
-Mejor que te des prisa o la soltare –le advirtió.  
  
-No estas lo bastante cerca –le dijo el y tras un rapido tiron, Tomoyo se encontró sentada en el regazo masculino. Eriol le tomo la mano y la llevo hasta su boca, de la misma forma en que seguramente la guiaria al hacer el amor.  
  
Su mirada se quedo prendada de la de ella al dar el ultimo bocado y chuparle el dedo. El gesto fue tan descaradamente sensual que ella cerro los ojos.  
  
-Mirame –le dijo el.  
  
Tomoyo entreabrio los ojos.  
  
-Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la compostura y tu no me ayudas en lo absoluto –dijo.  
  
Yo creo que cuando uno se da contra una pared una y otra vez, tiene que probar otra tactica.  
  
-No me atreveria a seguir tu consejo en este tema –susurro ella con ironia-. Seria como hacerle caso a Max en una partida de ajedrez.  
  
-Entonces, te dare el mismo consejo que creo que tu me darias en esta situación.  
  
-¿Cuál es? –pregunto ella, debatiendose entre la extrema curiosidad y la excitación.  
  
-Olvidate de la razon –le dijo acercandose mas a su boca.  
  
-Eres demasiado peligroso –lo acuso ella sin aliento-. Das la impresión de ser totalmente racional y meticuloso. El principe perfecto.  
  
-Asi que conoces mi secreto. Soy un hombre con necesidades de hombre. Y te deseo –le dijo, apropiandose de la boca femenina. Enredandole los dedos en el cabello, llevo los labios de ella a los suyos.  
  
Ella se sintio totalmente rodeada de su calor y su fuerza, como si estuviese envuelta en la forma en que Eriol sentia, sabia y olia.  
  
Sin dejar de besarla, el la hizo moverse ligeramente para que ella se sentase a horcajadas y luego le presiono la espalda hasta hacer que su vientre se uniese al de el.  
  
Aunque ambos estaban vestidos, Tomoyo fue plenamente consciente de la forma en que apretaba las caderas masculinas con sus muslos.  
  
Eriol le deslizo las manos por los brazos y luego por las caderas. Apreto las palmas contra la piel desnusa bajo la camisa femenina y ella se estremecio al sentir su seductor contacto. El le paso las manos atrevidamente contra el costado de los pechos.  
  
-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto Tomoyo con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Los ojos y las manos masculinas fueron los que hablaron. Su atención intensa e individual le destruyeron la capacidad de pensar y respirar. Le solto el sujetador y le acaricio los pechos.  
  
-Acercate –le dijo y el tono de necesidad de la voz masculina la conquisto. Era el hombre mas poderoso y fascinante que habia conocido, y sin embargo, la deseaba a ella. Todo lo que el representaba era su reto mas prohibido y seductor. Era un camino oscuro y tortuoso que ella no podia dejar de recorrer.  
  
Tomoyo le beso mientras el le acariciaba los pechos hasta convertirlos en duras cúspides de placer. Los pechos se le hincharon y el deseo aumento dentro de ella.  
  
Levantandole la camisa, el llevo los labios desde la boca de ella hasta sus pechos y acomodo las caderas para llegar mejor a ellos. Mientras le lamia los pezones, se mecia intimamente contra ella. A travez de los pantalones de ambos, ella sintio su ereccion acariciandola, calentandola, y le resulto facil imaginarse sentada en el regazo de el totalmente desnuda, cabalgando sobre los fuertes muslos masculinos ientras el la penetraba una y otra vez.  
  
No pudo contener un gemido. El le deslizo las manos dentro de los pantalones cortos y apreto suavemente las nalgas mientras la movia sobre el. Ella le desabrocho la camisa y le acaricio los duros musculos del pecho. Un aroma a sensual locura impregnaba el aire.  
  
-Quiero mas –mascullo el, sin detener el movimiento de sus manos , como si no le bastase con lo que tenia. Sus labios sellaron los de ella en un beso carnal, su lengua seductora simulando con atrevimiento una union mas primitiva.  
  
Tomoyo nunca habia sentido semejante deseo, un deseo que estaba al borde de la desesperación. Los oidos le zumbaban y se pregunto si se estaria volviendo loca. Pero el campanilleo continuo y Eriol aparto los labios de los de ella. Con la vista nublada, Tomoyo se quedo mirandolo mientras ambos intentaban recobrar el aliento, con la respiración entrecortada. El deseo que reflejaban los ojos masculinos era tan sincero que le llego a ella al corazon y le toco cada fibra de su ser.  
  
El telefono volvio a llamar y Eriol lanzo una maldición.  
  
-Perdona –dijo-. Tengo que responder. Si me llaman a estas horas a mis habitaciones, es que es algo urgente.  
  
Con las piernas como gelatina, ella se levanto del regazo de el y casi se cayo cuando se puso de pie. Eriol acudio a sujetarla.  
  
-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto mirandola a los ojos.  
  
-Si –dijo ella sintiendose terriblemente vulnerable-. Necesito recobrar el aliento. Por favor, Contesta el telefono.  
  
El se marcho y ella respiro lenta y profundamente. Apreto las rodillas para que las piernas no le temblasen y se apoyo contra la barandilla de la terraza, aferrandose a ella con manos tremulas. Cerro los ojos agradeciendo que Eriol no la viese.  
  
Se volvio a abrochar el sujetador y se ruborizo al pensar en lo rapido que el la habia excitado. Podria haberla tomado sobre la mesa de la terraza en cuestion de segundos. Para Tomoyo, aquello era totalmente nuevo. Lo unico que habia hecho en la mesa de un patio era comer hamburguesas.  
  
Ha habido un desprendimiento de rocas en una de la scarreteras mas importantes que comunica con el otro lado de la isla –dijo el, con el telefono todavía en la mano al aparecer en el umbral-. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas para autorizar una accion inmediata.  
  
-¿Ha habido heridos? –pregunto ella sintiendo un escalosfrio de miedo.  
  
-Heridos si, pero parece que victimas, no.  
  
-¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –le pregunto, e inmediatamente respondio su propia pregunta -: puedo marcharme para que hagas tus llamadas en paz.  
  
Se tropezo con la pata de una de las sillas. Eriol se acerco a ayudarla, pero ella retrocedio de un salto para que no la tocase.  
  
-Oh, no –dijo con voz aguda. Dios santo, necesitaba que le funcionase el cerebro pronto. Reprimio una maldición. Ojala no se sintiera tan nerviosa.  
  
-Lamento que os interrumpiesen –dijo el.  
  
-Probablemente fue lo mejor que pudo pasar –dijo ella, evitando mirarlo mientras se dirigia a la puerta-. Me parece que nos extralimitamos un poco.  
  
-au contraire, chere –dijo el, negando con la cabeza. La tomo del brazo y la acerco a el-. Yo hubiese preferido que fuesemos mas lejos. Y lo haremos –añadio, como si estuviese haciendole una promesa.  
  
Max hizo grandes avances en los dias siguientes, pero Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que el niño anhelaba correr otra aventura. La herida de su pie no le permitia meterse en el agua , asi que consiguió la reticente colaboración de Francois.  
  
-Ya he acabado –dijo Max, cuando completo el ultimo ejercicio del dia. Tamborileo el lapiz contra el pupitre y miro por la ventana -. No podemos ir al estanque aun. ¿no? –pregunto, melancolico.  
  
-No, pero podemos salir a dar un paseo en coche –dijo Tomoyo, sonriendole y acariciandole el remolino.  
  
-¿Te dan permiso para que me lleves en coche? –pregunto Max, mirandola incredulo.  
  
-No –dijo ella- pero, para que lo sepas, soy una excelente conductora –se puso de pie-. No un hombre que se llama Hans nos llevara y otro viene como guardaespaldas, ademas de Francois.  
  
-Nos lo vamos a pasar bien –dijo Max. Dudoso.  
  
-¿Prefieres quedarte en el palacio?  
  
-No –dijo el niño, mirandola a los ojos.  
  
-Entonces puedes ser mi guia turistici. Llevaremos algunos libros por si te aburres. Francois dice que tienes que ir muy guapo, no vaya a ser que te reconozca alguien. Yo ire a arreglarme y me reunire contigo dentro de diez minutos.  
  
Mientras se dirigia a su habitación, tomoyo se pregunto porque Francois consideraba que Max y ella necesitaban tres escoltas para dar un breve paseo. ¡cielos! ¿creia que ella podria causar un incidente internacional?  
  
Un reluciente mercedes negro los llevo por pintorescas callejuelas desde las que se vislumbraban el mar azul turquesa. Max le señalo los edificios del gobierno y el hospital que llevaba el nombre de su abuelo recientemente fallecido. Al pasar junto a una carrtera cerrada al trafico por obras, Tomoyo contemplo la escena.  
  
-¿Es aquí donde fue el desprendimiento? –pregunto, agachandose para poder mirar por la ventanilla el sinuoso camino que ya se hallaba casi totalmente despejado.  
  
-Si –asintio Francois-. Es una prioridad para el principe Eriol mejorar la infraestructura de la isla. La economia esta cambiando.  
  
-Mi papa quiere que vengan personas con dinero para que la gente de aquí tenga mucho trabajo –dijo Max.  
  
-Oh, eso parece una clinica –dijo Tomoyo al ver un pequeño edificio blanco de agradable aspecto.  
  
Algunos de los niños afectados por el derrumbe se recuperan alli –dijo Francois.  
  
A Tomoyo se le ocurrio una idea.  
  
-Me gustaria detenerme –dijo.  
  
Hans bajo la velocidad.  
  
-No podemos parar –dijo Francois-. No esta incluido en nuestro itinerario.  
  
-Cinco minutos solamente –dijo ella-. Podria darle alguno de estos libros a los niños.  
  
-Yo tambien quiero ir –dijo Max.  
  
-¡de ninguna manera! –se ofusco Francois-. Quiza no sea seguro.  
  
Tomoyo le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad.  
  
-¿una clinica? ¡ni que fuese un prostíbulo!  
  
-¿Qué es un prostíbulo? –pregunto Max.  
  
Francois le lanzo a Tomoyo una mirada de furia.  
  
-¡ya sabia que tendriamos complicaciones¡ ¡usted lo prometio¡.  
  
-¡por el amor de dios! –exclamo ella con impaciencia-, ¿Qué puede pasar? Haga que los guardaespaldas inspeccionen el sitio primero y luego nos escolten, asi Max podra aprender algo sobre la caridad, ¿realmete quiere disuadir a su Alteza de que haga algo por sus subditos?.  
  
Frencois lanzo un profundo y lastimero suspiro y la siguió mirando con rabia. Dijo algo en su idioma a Hans, que procedo a detener el coche en el pequeño aparcamiento junto a la clinica. Hans y francois entraron mientras Rolf se quedaba en el coche con Tomoyo y Max.  
  
-¿Cuáles de los libros quieres regalar? –le pregunto Tomoyo a Max.  
  
-Es que estos son mis favoritos –dijo max, poniendo larga cara.  
  
Tomoyo sintio que el corazon le reventaba de orgullo. Hacia menos de dos semanas, Max odiaba los libros. Ahora tenia favoritos.  
  
-Pues ¿y si pudiesemos reponerlos todos en una semana, cuales querias donar?  
  
-¿estas segura de que se pueden conseguir de nuevo?.  
  
-Segura.  
  
-Entonces –se encogio el de hombros-, creo que puedo regalarlos todos.  
  
-Estas convirtiendote en n hombre echo y derecho –dijo ella con cariño.  
  
Max se quedo silencioso un instante.  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
-Estoy segurisima.  
  
-El se sento mas derecho y miro por la ventanilla, moviendose excitado.  
  
Francois volvio y abrio la puerta.  
  
-Nos quedaremos cinco minutos solamente. No visitaremos mas de cuatro pacientes. Nos marcharemos cuando yo lo diga, sin discusiones -dijo, lanzandole una mirada de advertencia a Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo asintio. Hubiese preferido una visita de quince minutos, pero como Francois se portaba como si le hubiese pedido las joyas de la corona, tendria que contenarse con los cinco minutos.  
  
Arreglate la camisa, y comportate como eres tu siempre, simpatico. Ya veras como les encantaras.  
  
En cuanto entraron, se toparon con una fila de enfermeras que hicieron una reverencia.  
  
-Alteza –murmuraron con curiosidad.  
  
-Gracias –dijo Max con una inclinación de cabeza-. Buenas tardes. Me gustaria conocer a algunos de los niños que estuvieron en el accidente del desprendimiento.  
  
-Por favor venid por aquí –dijo una de las enfermeras, haciendo una nueva reverencia. Guio al pequeño grupo a una sala donde habia niñas con heridas de diferente consideración.  
  
Max les estrecho la mano y les pfrecio un libro a las que sabian leer. Hizo una ultima visita a otra sala donde se encontraba un niño pequeño con la cabeza y un ojo vendados.  
  
-Este es Ricardo –dijo la enfermera-. Su familia se encontraba en un camion cuando tuvo lugar el desprendimiento.  
  
-¡Alteza! –dijo Ricardo, emocionado.  
  
-Encantado de conocerte –dijo Max, con toda correccion-. ¿te duele mucho la cabeza?  
  
-Antes si, pero ahora me siento mejor. Ademas nos dan helado –dijo el niño con una sonrisa.  
  
-A mi tambien me dan helado cuando estoy enfermo –dijo Max y le alargo un libro al niño-. ¿quieres un libro? Mi profesora lo ha traido de los estados unidos. Es uno de mis favoritos.  
  
El niño lo miro, boquiabierto.  
  
-Espero que te guste –dijo Max, esbozando una radiante sonrisa dirigida a Tomoyo.  
  
Brillo el relámpago de un flash y el guardaespaldas se puso delante de Max.  
  
-Debemos marcharnos ahora –Dijo Francois con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Gracias, Alteza –dijo Ricardo.  
  
-A bientot –respondio Max mientras Francois lo sacaba de prisa de la clinica.  
  
-Sabia que algo saldria mal –se angustio Francois cuando se metieron en el coche.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Tomoyo sin comprender-. Max estuvo genial.  
  
-La foto –dijo Francois-. El principe se pondra furioso.  
  
-¿Qué principe? –pregunto Tomoyo.  
  
-El principe Eriol –dijo el con impaciencia-. No le gusta que le tomen fotografias a Max sin autorización suya. Es para protegerlo –le explico a Tomoyo.  
  
-Oh –dijo ella, comprendiendo que Eriol quisiese proteger la vida privada de su hijo, aunque, en su opinión, Max tenia demasiada privacidad y aislamiento.  
  
-Quiza no salga –dijo-. O quiza la persona que se la tomo la guarde para sus nietos y no quiera publicarla.  
  
La foto aparecio en la portada del periodico de la tarde. Tomoyo y francois fueron llamados al despacho del principe Eriol.  
  
Eriol no parecia demasiado contento al ponerse de pie y mostrarles el periodico. Su hermano Nicholas se hallaba sentado a su lado y le dirigio a Tomoyo una mirada compasiva.  
  
Quiero una explicación –dijo Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo observo la ampliación. Los dos niños sonreian de oreja a oreja. El corazon se le derritio. Dios santo, le estaba tomando cariño a Max.  
  
-Que sonrisas mas increíbles, ¿Verdad?.  
  
Eriol miro la foto y luego a ella.  
  
-Eso no viene al caso. Hay una politica con respecto a las fotografias que se le tomen a mi hijo. ¿Por qué se ha pasado por alto?.  
  
-Lo siento, alteza, me hago responsable –dijo francois, con voz de martir.  
  
-No es culpa de francois –dijo Tomoyo, con el ceño fruncido-. Yo lo force a que nos dejase dar un paseo en coche porque sentia que Max necesitaba salir un poco. Cuando vimos la clinica, pense que seria una gran leccion para Max visitar a los niños heridos y tambien le insisti a Francois para que cediese. Entramos en la clinica para hacer una visita de cinco minutos; llevavamos dos guardaespaldas grandes como roperos. Nadie supuso que le tomarian una foto. Error mio. Si hay alguien a quien recriminar, esa soy yo, alteza.  
  
Eriol hizo una pausa y luego se dirigio a Francois.  
  
-Mademoiselle Daidoji no esta familiarizada con mi politica concerniente a las fotos del principe Maximillian. Usted si.  
  
-Si, alteza, y......  
  
Aunque Fraocois a veces la volvia loca, Tomoyo no podia aceptar que cargase con algo que era responsabilidad suya. Se puso de pie frente a el.  
  
-No es culpa suya. Aunque yo hubiese sabido sobre vuestra politica con respecto a las fotos, probablemente habria tomado la misma decisión. Max hizo algo bueno y se sintio bien al hacerlo. ademas, es una foto preciosa.  
  
-¿Y si hubiese sido horrible y Maximillian se hubiese visto forzado a soportar que la repitiesen innumerables veces durante su vida?.  
  
-No seria demasiado agradable –dijo Tomoyo, con un peso en el corazon. Supongo que no podris hacer una ley que regule las fotografias malas ¿No?.  
  
-No –dijo el, cortante-. No puedo.  
  
-Entonces para evitarlo hace que le tomen aburridas fotos dentro del palacio, ¿No es verdad?.  
  
Oyo que Francois emitia una exclamación ahoada a la vez que Eriol asentia con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero al publico le encantara esta –dijo ella. Penso en todo lo que Eriol le habia dicho y al darse cuenta de lo que ello significaba, se sintio peor todavía-. He sido tan mala como vuestros consejeros, intentando deciros con educar a vuestro hijo. Pero vois teneis vuestros motivos. Puede que yo no este del todo de acuerdo, pero nunca desearia que le hiciesen daño a Max. Nunca –añadio, con lagrimas en los ojos-. Lo siento mucho.  
  
Un relámpago ilumino los ojos masculinos, pero el solo asintio con la cabeza y miro por encima del hombro de ella a Francois.  
  
Francois, de ahora en adelante, le encargo que utilice su cratividad para equilibrar las ideas de mademoiselle Daidoji con la seguridad de palacio.  
  
-Una sola cosa mas –dijo Tomoyo, y oyo que Francois se atragantaba tras ella-. Comprendo porque lo de la foto en un tema serio y me parece maravilloso que intenteis proteger a Max, pero me da rabia pensar que solo puede salir solo por la noche porque esta prohibido tomarle fotografias. Hay otra forma de protegerlo, y ella es cultivar su sentido del humor.  
  
-¿ha acabado? –le dijo Eriol.  
  
-Supongo que si –dijo ella, sintiendose totalmente desiflada.  
  
-Tendre en consideración su consejo –dijo Eriol con formalidad.  
  
Tomoyo reprimio una sonrisa al recordar que aquellas eran las palabras que el utilizaba para lidiar con sus asesores.  
  
-Preferiria que fuese mas directo –suspiro-, y me dijese que me guardase mi consejo.  
  
Nicholas no pudo contener una risilla ahogada y Eriol le dirigio una larga mirada de sufrimiento.  
  
-Temdre en consideración su consejo, se lo digo de verdad.  
  
-Oh –dijo ella, sintiendo una repentina oleada de sorpresa-. Lo decia en serio.  
  
-Si –dijo el, con los ojos rebosantes de humor a pesar de que sus labios se mantenian serios.  
  
Tendria que preguntarle como lograba que sus ojos sonriesen y sus labios no lo hiciesen, penso Tomoyo. Mas adelante.  
  
Perdon por dejarlo hasta aquí pero he tenido muchos problemas con la computadora por poco y me volvia a borrar el capitulo, por cierto que la mitad de lo que llevaba escrito me cambio el formato tuve que volver a escribirlo de verdad que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo mas largo de verdad sorry, espero que el sig. Quede mejor y que este les haya gustado esta un poco. esta mas largo se ¿dieron cuenta?. Bueno bye. Review¨s 


	7. capitulo 7

Holaaaa!!!! Primero que nada saludos a todos, este es mi primer intento de fic, empezare diciendo que no es de mi autoria, sorry, pero igual espero que les guste, la historia es muy bonita y no resisti la tentacion de publicarla y adaptarla a esta serie, la historia original pertenece a Leanne Banks. es una gran escritora de novelas he de alli que saque esta historia. Espero que les guste.  
  
Buuuuaaaaa, no se como decir esto pero la historia no es mia, crei que se explicaba arriba pero parece que no, asi que aquí voy, es de leanne banks, yo solo la estoy adaptando a los dos personajes de sakura card captor, lo siento pero aun asi la historia es muy buena no creen?, de verdad siento mucho la equivocación en ningun momento quise que se pensara que la historia era mia, (ya quisiera yo escribir asi), bueno después de explicado y aclarado todo vamos a la historia, bye bye  
  
Saiko Katsuka: Me da gusto ver que sigues aquí y que sigue gustandote la historia, te agradezco todos los reviews que me has mandado y espero que en este capitulo no sea la excepcion. Gracias bye  
  
Cristal-dono: andaba de parranda jajajajaja no es cierto la verdad es que estoy batallando para que mi hermano me suelte la computadora para escribir los capitulos, espero que la proxima actualizacion no tarde mucho, y que sigas con la historia como hasta ahora, que padre que te gusto el cap. Anterior, cuento con que este te guste tambien. Saludos.  
  
Black7: que bueno que te gusta la historia y al contrario gracias a ti y a todos por seguir aquí a pesar de que me tardo algo en actualizar, te aseguro que voy a seguir con la historia hasta el fin, por eso no te preocupes ok?, bueno bye  
  
Padilla: gracias por los animos de verdad que se agradecen, claro que si lo vamos a continuar, cueste lo que cueste jeje  
  
Glalatea Dream: sabes que tambien es mi pareja favorita de esta serie, no se, creo que ya hay muchos sobre la pareja ss crei que seria bueno poner uno sobre otra pareja para variar, aunque cabe mencionar que los fics de ss son muy buenos, pero es bueno variar un poco no crees? Besos chao!  
  
Naoko L-K: vaya gracias por tus comentarios, me da gusto ver que hay tantas personas interesadas en leer la historia, espera pronto la actualizacion de este capitulo (pero no muy, muy pronto eh!) je je bye  
  
LadyAna M: aquí esta el tan esperado 7. cap. (aja) bueno quiza un poco je je, me dices que opinas de el ok! Bye bye  
  
Daulaci: muchisimas gracias por todos tus comentarios se ha de sentir bonito que te defiendan de los demas de esa forma no crees? Pero no creas que va a estar de acuerdo con ella en todo, espera mas adelante y sabras por que te lo digo ups! Creo que hable de mas, espero que solo tu lo hayas leido, y no le digas a los demas siiiiiiiii. La parte del hermano como que lo estaba probando para ver como reaccionaba , y creo que lo hizo como su hermano esperaba que lo hiciese je je , a mi tambien me gusto la escena aunque un poquito subidita de tono, pero bueno, se me van a enfadar si solo le la llevan bla bla bla todos los capitulos no crees? Lo de si habra mas encuentros cuenta con ellos, creo que ya te di una pista con lo de arriba no? Bueno bye bye.  
  
Fuuruma: gracias, yo tambien lo creo, pero no vuelve a pasar te lo aseguro, sobre las escenas lime espero no haberme pasado, pero bueno creo que con las que siguen, no tengo excusa, que pena, bajo tu propio riesgo eh!!! Que exagerada no han de ser la gran cosa pero es muy diferente leerlas en las demas historias a ponerlas tu misma, hasta me sudaban las manos, espero que valga la pena y no este muy fuerte bye bye.  
  
Kanna-aap: gracias que bueno que te interese la historia. Hay que darle un poco de emocion no crees, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo era el momento propicio para que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, que frustrante no? Mala suerte, aunque en este capitulo no se escapan he!!! Espero que no te defraude y sea de tu agrado. Bye bye.  
  
Tsuku Lunita: gracias pero la historia no es mia (liz350 danodose de cabezazos contra la pered de fustracion), pero es demasiado buena como para no publicarla, espero o decepcionarte y que la sigas leyendo please. Verdad que estuvo muy buena la escena ¡hasta calor me dio! Je je , tienes razon el niño es muy lindo, pero comparto tu opinión definitivamente os quedamos con el pdre ji ji ji. Slaudos.  
  
Tomoyo13: que bueno que te esta gustando la verdad no esperaba que le dieran tan buen recibimiento, me da mucho gusto, espero que de el sig cap opines lo mismo, hazmelo saber si? Bye bye  
  
Hada: me da gusto que te interese la historia no se si sera tan buena como dices pero gracias, a mi parecer hay otras historias mas buenas que esta, pero cada quien su opinión no? Pero me da gusto que la mia te guste tanto como dices, deveritas que si - je je saludos para ti y espero tu opinio sobre este cap.  
  
Este cap. Contiene escenas lime a mi parecer un poco fuerte a si que estan advertidos, de todos modos cuando lleguen va a haber un aviso para que ustedes decidan si siguen leyendo o deciden saltearselo ok?. Bueno habiendo dicho esto, vamos al fic espero que les guste   
  
SIMPLEMENTE UN HOMBRE  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Esta vez, cuando Tomoyo se escapo del palacio después de las diez de la noche, dejo la puerta atrancada con una zapatilla. Se puso la otra en el pie herido. Nicholas le habia dicho que los puntos se disolverian durante los proximos dias.  
  
Hizo una profunda inspiración y miro la luna llena. Eriol le habia mandado un mensaje invitandola a sus habitaciones a tomar el postre y el café, pero ella habia puesto reparos, arguyendo que se encontraba cansada. La verdad era que intentaba ser sensata. Le estaban interesando demasiado el papa real y su hijo. Sentia que se apegaba mas y mas y sabia que se marcharia en unas semanas. Ya le comenzaba a resultar difícil decirles adios.  
  
El corazon se le oprimio al pensar como los echaria en falta. Tomo aliento e intento que la serenidad de la noche la calmase.  
  
-Creia que habias dicho que estabas cansada –dijo una voz masculina tras ella, haciendola dar un brinco.  
  
-Haces poco ruido al caminar para ser un principe –dijo ella, dandose la vuelta para acusarlo. vio que el llevaba el pecho desnudo bajo la camisa abierta.  
  
-¿Y como se supone que camina un principe?.  
  
-Con pasos arrogantes y ruidosos, para que todos sepan que se acerca. Asi, si lo estan criticando, pueden callarse antes de que el los envie a las mazmorras.  
  
-No te quejabas, mirabas la luna.  
  
Ella le dio la espalda e intento recobrar la serenidad, pero el corazon le latia de forma irregular.  
  
-He visto que te acordaste de trabar la puerta –dijo el, acercandose tanto que ella sintio el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo -. ¿Porque no viniste cuando te llame?.  
  
-Me sentia mal al ver que no respetabas los deseos de tu hijo –dijo Tomoyo, con el pulso tumultuoso.  
  
-¿Quieres volver a hablar de la foto? –dijo el, con tono de cansancio.  
  
-No es necesario –dijo ella, pero me resulta difícil separar los temas.  
  
-Pero ese no es el unico motivo por el que no viniste.  
  
Ella no imagino que semejante hombre pudiese descender a su mentalidad y leerle la mente, pero el podia hacerlo.  
  
-Tienes razon –dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de la luna-. Tengo un problema.  
  
El le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara.  
  
-Yo puedo solucionarlo –dijo, con confianza.  
  
-No, creo que lo empeorarias.  
  
El inclino la cabeza, incredulo.  
  
-No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que me estais gustando demasiado Max y tu –susurro ella finalmente.  
  
-Oh, Tomoyo eso no es un problema –dijo el, mirandola con ternura.  
  
-Quiza para ti no –dijo ella-, pero lo es para mi. Me marcho dentro de unas pocas semanas y os echare mucho de menos.  
  
-¿Y crees que nosotros no te extrañaremos? –le pregunto.  
  
-De la misma manera en que os echare de menos a vosotros, no –confeso ella, expresando su secreto temor.  
  
-Te equivocas, ademas podrias quedarte.  
  
-Se acaba mi tarea.  
  
-no tiene porque acabarse –dijo el, mirandola emocionado-. Se puede prorrogar. Yo me puedo encargar de ti.  
  
Amante.  
  
-Eso es muy sordido.  
  
-¿Qué? –le pregunto el, incredulo.  
  
-La amante, la mantenida. Prefiero ser tu amiga. prefiero ser alguien con quien puedas comportarte con naturalidad ser tu mismo. El regalo mas grande que me puedes dar es ser tu mismo cuando estas conmigo. Reir cuando estas divertido, gritar cuando estas enfadado.  
  
-No grito con frecuencia. La falta de control es signo de debilidad.  
  
-Pero no me refiero a ser un principe, me refiero a lo que sientes de verdad, sinceramente.  
  
El permanecio silencioso un largo rato.  
  
-Lo que siento de verdad, sinceramente, es que quiero hacer el amor contigo toda la noche –le dijo con voz ronca y apasionada.  
  
-Tendre que pensarmelo –dijo ella, que se habia quedado sin aliento-. Cuando consiga que me funcione el cerebro.  
  
-¿Y eso, cuando sera?  
  
-Cuando no estes en un radio de diez metros.  
  
-Encontrare una forma deque te quedes –le dijo el-. Encontrare la forma de hacer que desees quedarte.  
  
-Eso ultimo no es difícil –dijo ella respondiendo al silencioso ruego de los ojos masculinos, sello sus labios con un beso.  
  
Dos dias mas tarde, por la mañana, Eriol oyo que llamaban a su puerta y luego su ayudante anuncio a Tomoyo. Asintio y ella entro corriendo al despacho como un rayo de sol. El corazon se alegro al verla, aunque sospechaba que a ella quiza no le gustase la noticia que iba a darle.  
  
-Buenos dias, Alteza –dijo ella, con una resplandeciente sonrisa-, ¿me habeis llamado? No, esperad, quiero mostraros algo antes –alargo una cuartilla para que el lo viese-. La firma de Max. ¿No es genial? Estoy muy contenta con sus progresos.  
  
Sorprendido y satisfecho, Eriol miro el papel.  
  
-Max odia escribir.  
  
-Odiaba –lo corrigió ella-. Pasado. Hice un juego. Le dije que como seria muy famoso, todo el mundo querria su autografo, asi que necesitaba comenzar a practicar pronto para tener una firma fantastica.  
  
-Muy lista. No me sorprende –le dijo el.  
  
-Gracias –le dijo ella, mirandolo a los ojos-. Alteza ¿Me permites que te invada un poco?  
  
Lo recorrio una mezcla de curosidad y excitación. Ya que aquella mujer habia invadido su mente, ¡que diablos!, ¿poque no dejar que le invadiese tambien el espacio?.  
  
-De acuerdo –dijo.  
  
Tomoyo dio un paso y lo rodeo con los brazos, luego lo miro y apreto sus calidos y suaves labios contra los de el. Eriol sintio que algo dentro de el lanzaba un suspiro de alivio. Se sentia muy bien en sus brazos.  
  
-Me dio la sensación de que lo necesitabas –le dijo ella, apartandose.  
  
No podia negarlo, pero eso o simplificaba lo que tenia que decirle.  
  
-Te he llamado a mi despacho por un motivo. Esta tarde recibire a una visita y no queria que te pillase por sorpresa.  
  
-Tienes visitas todo el rato –dijo ella, encogiendose de hombros-. ¿no?.  
  
-Con frecuencia –dijo el con una inclinación de cabeza-. Pero como esta, no. Esta noche damos una fiesta en su honor.  
  
-Oh, ya lo se. Max ne ha invitado y le he pedido un vestido prestado a la hija de uno de tus secretarios.  
  
-Es la hija de un conde italiano. Su padre tiene muchas influencias en el gobierno y tambien es un astuto hombre de negocios. Los consejeros estan muy impresionados con ella. Fue educada en un pensionado suizo y habla tres idiomas. Es muy serena y tiene un carácter muy ecuánime –hizo una pausa-. La consideran una esposa adecuada para mi.  
  
-Oh –dijo ella, sorprendida. Le dio la espalda y el gesto fue mas que elocuente.  
  
Eriol la vio tomar aliento, como si intentase recobrar la compostura. Se volvio a dar la vuelta.  
  
Lo unico que espero es que te asegures de que aprecia a Max. Es un niño tan fabuloso que se merece gente que se de cuenta de ello.  
  
-No esta decidido todavía, Isabela es una posibilidad –le dijo Eriol-. Pero estara invitada este fin de semana y pense que era justo que te lo dijese.  
  
-Muy justo –asintio ella enfáticamente con la cabeza-. Asi que no pretendere pasar tiempo contigo.  
  
-no estas obligada a venir a la fiesta esta noche –le dijo Eriol.  
  
-Si, lo estoy. Le dije a Max que iria. Pero no pasa nada. De todos modos, tampoco me puedes prestar demasiada atención en publico. Me refiero a que nuestra relacion no es ni sera nunca del dominio publico.  
  
Eriol se pregunto porque sentiria aquel nudo en el estomago.  
  
-Comprende que es un compromiso politico, nada mas. No hay sentimientos de por medio.  
  
Ella apreto los labios y una expresión de tristeza se le reflejo en los ojos.  
  
-Pues, es una maldita pena. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, que yo me las arreglare –dijo, y aunque seguia a unos metros de el, parecio marcharse a kilómetros de distancia-. Gracias por decirmelo.  
  
El deseo decirle que la visita no tenia nada que ver con lo que el sentia por ella, pero no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones en situaciones como aquella.  
  
-De nada.  
  
Ella asintio con la cabeza y se dirigio a la puerta, luego lo miro por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba.  
  
Espero que te haga reir.  
  
Aquella noche Tomoyo se puso la pintura de guerra completa: vestido largo color turquesa sin tirantes y con una avertura a un lado del muslo derecho, el cabello suelto sujeto solamente por un fino prendedor tambien propiedad de la hija del secretario, atractivas sandalias, maquillaje completo y perfume.  
  
A pesar de ello, se sintio como una aficionada al compararse con la invitada italiana, Isabella, Ella llevaba un etereo vestido de gasa, se deslizaba como sobre una nube y tenia una figura que hizo que Tomoyo se arrepintiese del cruasan de chocolate que se habia desayunado.  
  
Tomoyo se sintio torpe y poco delicada, pero mientras bailaba con Max en el balcon, se dijo que no importaba, que de todos modos nunca seria una candidata para puesto de esposa del principe Eriol. Ademas no queria serlo. Si habia algo para lo que parecia que no valia, era para acupar el puesto de esposa de un principe.  
  
-Uno, dos, tres; uno dos tres –dijo Max moviendose con sorprendente correccion al ritmo de un vals, tomado de las manos de Tomoyo.  
  
-Lo haces fenomenal. ¿Estas seguro de que no habias bailado antes?  
  
-Nadie a bailado conmigo antes, solo tu –dijo Max, negando vehementemente con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Me permites? –dijo una voz masculina, a la vez que Tomoyo sentia un golpecito en el hombro.  
  
Al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Nicholas, sonrio aliviada, a pesar de lo turbada que se encontraba.  
  
-¿A quien buscabas? ¿A Max o a mi?  
  
-A ti –rio Nicholas-. Quiero comprobar como reacciona tu pie al verse sometido a presion.  
  
-Ya esta casi curado. Max , ¿te importa que baile con tu tio?  
  
Max nego con la cabeza y tironeo del cuello de la camisa.  
  
-Ire a buscar un trozo de pastel de chocolate –dijo, corriendo adentro.  
  
Tomoyo levanto los brazos.  
  
Nicholas la tomo del brazo e hizo un gesto hacia el salon.  
  
-En el salon de baile –dijo.  
  
A Tomoyo se le cayo el alma a los pies.  
  
-¿Es necesario? –dijo.  
  
-Si –asintio el con firmeza. La llevo casi hasta el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar el bals.  
  
-¿Hay algun motivo por el que no podamos bailar de una forma menos conspicua?.  
  
-Si –dijo Nocholas-. Quiero que el te vea.  
  
-¿Quién es ´´el´´? –pregunto ella ingenuamente.  
  
-Mi hermano.  
  
-¿Cuál de ellos?  
  
-Eriol –dijo el, dirigiendole una mirada incredula.  
  
-No estaras intentando buscar camorra, ¿no?.  
  
-No –dijo el, negando con la cabeza-. Pero creo que eres la persona adecuada para el y no quiero que se olvide de ello.  
  
Tomoyo vio por encima del hombro de el a la hermosa Isabella.  
  
-no me sorprenderia si me olvidase. Es fabulosa, casi perfecta.  
  
-Aburrida –dijo el-. Eriol se moriria de tedio con ella. Eres una excelente bailarina. Estas radiante esta noche. Lastima que tengas los ojos tan tristes.  
  
-¿Todos los dumont son igual de observadores? –pregunto Tomoyo, incilinando la cabeza de lado.  
  
-La mayoria. En un puesto de autoridad puede llegar a ser necesario para sobrevivir. Hablando de autoridad, ¿Sabias que aunque la reina le ha traspasado la mayoria de las responsabilidades a Eriol, no le ha dado la corona?  
  
Tomoyo se encogio de hombros e intento no mirar a Eriol.  
  
-No. ¿Por qué iba a saberlo?  
  
-Por nada. Esta esperando que el se vuelva a casar.  
  
-¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ser monarca oficial y monarca extraoficial?  
  
Nicholas asintio con la cabeza.  
  
-cuando Eriol sea coronado, podra elegir su gabinete de consejeros y establecer su propia politica. Hasta entonces, tendra que hacer equilibrio entre lo que la reina desea y su propia vision.  
  
-Que fuerte –murmuro ella, y su mirada se prendio de la de Eriol. Se le acelero el pulso y aparto la vista. Aunque toda la velada habia sentido una tonta angustia secreta, le daba pena que lo presionaran para que se casase. Tenia una vida muy complicada.  
  
-¿Por qué me dices esto?  
  
-Nada, para charlar un poco.  
  
El vals termino y todos aplaudieron. Un atractivo militar se acerco a Nicholas.  
  
-Alteza, que agradable que hayais vuelto.  
  
-John –sonrio Nicholas-, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo te trata mi hermano?  
  
-Nos mata a trabajar –dijo John dirigiendole a Tomoyo una mirada curiosa.  
  
-Perdonad –dijo Nicholas, anqueando las cejas-. Coronel John Donaire, esta es mademoiselle Tomoyo Daidoji de los Estados Unidos. Es la profesora de Maximillian. Tomoyo, John y yo somos amigos desde que eramos unos crios. Fuimos al mismo internado.  
  
-enchante, mademoiselle –dijo John, besandole a Tomoyo la mano.  
  
-Gracias –dijo ella-. Encantada de conocerlo, y se volvio hacia Nicholas-. ¿A que hermano te refieres cuando le preguntabas como la trataba?  
  
-Ah!, a mi hermano Augusto, el segundo. No lo conoces todavía, pero ya lo haras. Esta en el alto mando del ejercito de Marceau. Tiene un hermano mellizo que se llama Jean-marc que es diplomatico en japon. Y, por supuesto, mi hermano menor, Alexander, esta casado y tiene una empresa de yates. Pasa la mayoria del tiempo en los Estados Unidos. Y luego viene Michelena, es el bebe de la casa.  
  
-No se si podre retener tantos nombres –dijo Tomoyo, mareada.  
  
-Cuando no se acuerde, use: ´´Alteza´´, y listo –dijo John con una sonrisa-. ¿le apetece bailar?  
  
Tomoyo abrio la boca para decir que no, pero Nicholas la interrumpio.  
  
-Desde luego. Es una bailarina genial. Que os divirtáis.  
  
Tomoyo le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero hizo de tripas corazon y bailo con el coronel. Un baile con el coronel se convirtió en tres y luego otros dos hombres se acercaron a ella. Finalmente Tomoyo se excuso y se dirigio a uno de los camareros que llevaba una bandeja con copas de champan. Sintio la tentacion de pedirle dos copas, pero se lo penso mejor y en vez de ello, fue en busca de Max. Lo encontro junto a la mesa de los postres.  
  
-No quiero ni preguntarte cuantos pasteles te has comido –dijo Tomoyo, limpiandole las migas de las encendidas mejillas.  
  
-Pocos –dijo el, pero hizo una mueca de dolor-. Me duele un poco la panza.  
  
-Me parece que han sido mas que pocos –dijo ella, haciendole ponerse de pie. Al oir una ligera conmocion tras ella, se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Oh, mira, el principe Eriol presenta a Isabella Gabanza –dijo alguien a su lado-. ¿no hacen una pareja perfecta?  
  
Tomoyo sintio una opresión en el estomago, pero se olvido de ella al oir la voz de Eriol.  
  
-Damas y caballeros, es un placer presentaros a nuestra invitada de honor italiana, la señorita Isabella Gabanza.  
  
La concurrencia aplaudio e Isabella esbozo una sonrisa y asintio con la cabeza.  
  
-Decididamente, tiene madera de princesa –mascullo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho? –le pregunto Max.  
  
Al mirarle la dulce carita, a Tomoyo se le ocurrio una idea.  
  
-Nada, pero quiero que hagas algo antes de que nos marchemos.  
  
-¿Nos vamos? –dijo el niño, y se le ilumino el rostro.  
  
-Por supuesto –dijo ella-. ¿Ya te han presentado a mademoiselle Gabanza?  
  
El niño nego con la cabeza.  
  
-Creo que deberias conocerla.  
  
-Que cola mas larga de gente –dijo Max con una mueca mirando a los que esperaban para ser presentados.  
  
Ella se arrodillo a su lado y lo miro a los ojos.  
  
-normalmente deberias hacer cola como todo el mundo, es lo justo, pero como hoy te duele la panza, creo que podemos hacer una excepcion. Pero solo por hoy. Se breve y, ten cuidado, no le tironees del vestido.  
  
El principe Eriol estaba que trinaba. ¿Dónde se encontraba la belleza que habia bailado con todos los hombres de la fiesta excepto el?.  
  
Miro con detenimiento a la gente mientras, distraido, inclinaba ausente la cabeza a los que se acercaban a presentarles sus respetos a Isabella y a el.  
  
Eriol estaba irritado consigo mismo ademas de con Tomoyo. Isabella era hermosa, de modales inpecables y suave voz. Su porte era perfecto comprendia a los hombres europeos y daba la impresión de que no exigiria demasiado. Era exactamente lo que el queria.  
  
Lo que queria hace un mes.  
  
Era la fiesta, se dijo. Su impresión seguramente cambiaria al dia siguiente, cuando estuviese a solas con ella. Saludo a otro de los invitados que se acerco y, de repente, vio a su hijo delante de el.  
  
-Maximillian –dijo, sorprendido.  
  
-Hola, padre –dijo Max e hizo una reverencia-. Buenas noches, mademoiselle Gabanza. Es un honor contar con su presencia. Bienvenida a Marceau,  
  
-mi hijo, Maximillian –dijo Eriol, orgulloso.  
  
Ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza y una perfecta sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias por vuestra amable bienvenida, Alteza. Es un placer conoceros. ¿no es un poco tarde para que esteis levantado todavía?  
  
-Oh, ya me iba. Mademoiselle Tomoyo me dijo que la saludase. Se marcha conmigo. Buenas noches –dijo el niño, y se fue corriendo entre la gente.  
  
Eriol lo siguió con la vista y se topo con Tomoyo. Ella le sonrio y su sonrisa, aunque imperfecta, era sincera. Cuando Max llego hasta ella, ella se inclino a abrazarlo. Eriol imagino que lo estaria felicitando y sintio un extraño vacio.  
  
-Alteza –dijo Isabella, con su tono mas dulce -.¿Puedo preguntaros quien es mademoiselle Tomoyo?.  
  
-La profesora de Maximillian.  
  
Ella esbozo otra sonrisa perfecta.  
  
-Que tolerante, invitar al servicio a la fiesta.  
  
Después de que Tomoyo le leyese cinco libros a Max , el dolor de panza del niño habia desaparecido y el pequeño principe estaba listo para dormirse.  
  
Luego, Tomoyo se acosto y apago la luz, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se le aparecia la imagen de Eriol e Isabella de pie, juntos y sonrientes. Hacian una pareja tan perfecta que podrian haber servido de modelos para las figuritas de un pastel de bodas.  
  
Intento olvidarse de ellos y concentrarse en la brisa perfumada de la noche, pero las sabanas le parecian asperas. Se encontraba inquieta e irritada. Otra imagen de Eriol e Isabella se le aparecio, causandole un nudo en el pecho. ¿Le contaria Eriol sus secretos a Isabella, sus verdaderos sentimientos? Tomoyo se sintio celosa e insignificante y le dio rabia estar de aquella manera. Eriol nunca seria suyo. Nunca tendria que ser suyo. Se debatio contra la estupida y terrible sensación de perdida, revolviendose para un lado y para el otro en la cama durante horas, hasta que finalmente logro caer en n inquieto sueño.  
  
Al dia siguiente, decidio no dejarse vencer por el abatimiento. Max habia quedado en ir a jugar con sus primos, asi que Tomoyo fue al mercado y luego a la biblioteca y entro en una clase de lectura para adultos. La profesora la saludo con tanta gratitud que le causo vergüenza, pero tomoyo pronto se sento a trabajar con dos de los adultos que aprendian a leer. Después de la clase, quedo en mandarle material a la profesora antes de marcharse de Marceau.  
  
Salio de la biblioteca sintiendose mejor. La clase le habia servido de distracción. Sin deseos de volver al palacio, tomo un taxi hasta la playa y anduvo por la orilla del mar. Luego se sento en la arena a ver la puesta de sol y disfruto de una agradable cena en un restaurante italiano. El dueño se apiado de ella y le dio conversación mientras comia. Era un hombre mayor que hablaba un titubeante ingles, pero su amabilidad fue como un balsamo para calmar el dolor que ella sentia.  
  
tintintintintintintintintintintintintintin advertencia a partir de este momento empieza la escena que tanto les dije, asi es, lemon asi que estan advertidos todas las personas menores de mmmmmmm? 25 años, si asi esta bien por favor salteense este pedazo ya que no respondo eh! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. A los que se decidieron a seguir leyendo que lo disfruten......   
  
Cuando llego al palacio, eran casi las diez y se sentia cansada. Le llevo un poco de tiempo lograr que la guardia la dejase entrar, pero finalmente, lo consiguió y se dirigio penosamente por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Abrio la puerta y se encontro con la silueta de Eriol frente a su cama.  
  
-¿se puede saber que haces aquí? –le pregunto.  
  
-¿Dónde has estado? –reclamo el, aliviado porque ella estuviese bien, pero enfadado porque le hubiese echo pasar un mal rato.  
  
-En el mercado, la biblioteca, la playa y cenando en un restaurante Italiano –dijo ella-. Todavía no me has respondido la pregunta.  
  
-¿Con quien? –pregunto el, sin hacerle caso.  
  
-¿Con quien, que? –pregunto ella confundida.  
  
-¿Con quien has ido a cenar?  
  
Ella levanto la barbilla.  
  
-Sola, ¿con quien has cenado tu?  
  
-Solo –dijo el, furioso-. La visita de Isabella a sido un fracaso total.  
  
-¿Por qué? –le pregunto ella sorprendida-. Es hermosa.  
  
-Si –dijo el, pasandose los dedos por el pelo.  
  
-Es perfecta.  
  
-Del todo, no –dijo el, y se paseo por el dormitorio-. Es una esnob.  
  
-Oh –hizo una mueca Tomoyo- , lo siento.  
  
-Pero ese no era su peor pecado –dijo el.  
  
-¿Cuál era?  
  
-Que no eras tu.  
  
´´No eras tu´´  
  
Tomoyo sintio que se le detenia el corazon. Intento respirar, pero no pudo.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
El se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.  
  
-Que me has estropeado, chere –le dijo con voz sensual.  
  
Tomoyo trago el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta.  
  
-¿Debo pedirte disculpas?  
  
-Ni siquiera la pude besar.  
  
La recorrio una oleada de malicioso alivio. Se mordio el labio.  
  
-Que terrible –dijo, incapaz de disimular la alegria que la embargaba.  
  
El nego con la cabeza y luego apoyo su frente contra la de ella.  
  
-Y luego la empeoraste al desaparecer hoy.  
  
-Le informe a Fraoncois de algunos de mis planes.  
  
-No me dijo nada –dijo Eriol, extrañado.  
  
-no me podia quedar aquí. Habria estado fatal durante todo el dia –cerro los ojos-. Odio ponerme celosa.  
  
-No me di cuenta de que estabas celosa, especialmente cuando enviaste a Maximillian a saludar a Isabella.  
  
-Si te casabas con ella, queria que ella lo quisiese, tambien –dijo ella, entregandose a sus brazos.  
  
-No me casare con ella –dijo el, e inmediatamente le bajo la cremallera del vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo. Le desabrocho el sujetador.  
  
Tomoyo se estremecio ante su ardiente velocidad.  
  
-Rapido –le dijo, con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Hace rato que tendria que haber echo esto –murmuro el y tomo su boca. Sus labios consumieron los de ella en un beso que hizo que la sangre le corriese rapida por las venas; chupo, mordisqueo y lamio sus lbios a la vez que deslizaba sus manos por los pechos femeninos con insultante familiaridad. Como si supiese lo sensibles queeran sus pezones, se los rozo apenas y aparto las manos hasta hecerla enloquecer de la ansiedad.  
  
El aroma de la pasion se extendio se extendio por el aire y Tomoyo se conmociono por el poder que vibraba entre ellos. Es deslizo su muslo entre las piernas femeninas y la sensual invasión hizo que su sangre corriese alocada por las venas.  
  
Fuera, la noche estaba calma, pero ella sintio truenos y relámpagos dentro se si. La mirada posesiva de los ojos de Eriol le llego hasta el alma. Elgo dentro de ella, algo mas antiguo que el tiempo, la impulso hacia el. Le desabotono la camisa y se la quito. Mientras el la besaba, ella le recorrio la piel desnuda y sintio el roce de su torso contra sus pezones.  
  
Le acaricio el duro abdomen y mas abajo, las caderas y los muslos. El se quedo quieto mientras ella acercaba la mano a la parte de el que latia de excitación. Tomoyo lo rozo una vez, dos, tres, y oyo con placer como el gemia. Le desabrocho los pantalones y le deslizo la mano por delante de la ropa interior. Estaba duro y ardiente.  
  
Eriol la levanto y la deposito sobre la cama. De pie frente a ella, a la luz de la luna, acabo de desvestirse. La fuerza de los musculos masculinos la hicieron sentirse protegida, y la vision de ereccion potente y orgullosa le excito todos los sitios secretos. Pero lo que realmente la conquisto fue el sincero anhelo de sus ojos.  
  
Habia algo en el que la llevo a entregarse por entero. Aunque tenia un poco de miedo, no podria haberse apartado de el aunque quisiese.  
  
Se unio a ella en la cama. Bajo la cabeza para saborear sus pezones y ella contuvo una exclamación ahogada; le hizo a un lado las bragas y comenzo a acariciarla intimamente. Tomoyo se humedecio y comenzo a retorcerse de deseo.  
  
-Me encanta los ruiditos que haces y la forma en que te mueves –le dijo el, deslizandole un dedo dentro y haciendola gemir nuevamente. Luego la beso de tal forma que ella se olvido de todo para pensar solo en el.  
  
Luego el siguió un sendero de sensual destrucción bajando por su garganta hasta llegar a sus pezones. Le recorrio el vientre con la lengua y froto su mejilla por su feminidad para luego plantarle un beso en la cara interna del muslo.  
  
Tomoyo se quedo sin respiración.  
  
Con una lentitud angustiosa, el encontro su zona mas sensible y se la rozo con la lengua.  
  
Tomoyo sintio que explotaba.  
  
Pronto lo hizo, perdiendo totalmente el control. Penso que ya se habia acabado, pero el volvio a tomarla con la boca nuevamente.  
  
Cuando ella comenzo a temblar, el se puso el preservativo y le abrio las piernas.  
  
-Mirame –le dijo con la voz ronca. Con la mirada clavada en la de ella, la penetro lentamente.  
  
Ella se mordio los labios al sentir su tamaño.  
  
Los ojos de el se entrecerraron de placer.  
  
-ma chere –le dijo-. Eres muy pequeña.  
  
-No tengo demasiada experiencia –murmuro ella, conteniendo la respiración hasta lograr adaptarse a el.  
  
-Me alegro –le dijo, mirandola posesivamente. Le apreto las nalgas y ella se relajo. La penetro mas profundamente-. Eres mia –le dijo con una voz capaz de atravezar el univerzo y cruzar los mares-. Ahora eres mia.  
  
Eriol comenzo el ritmo ancestral con una pasion tan intensa que ella necesito un gesto de ternura, de cariño. Lo tomo de la mano y el se la llevo a los labios. Tomoyo le entrego su corazon.  
  
Se aferro a el cuando se estremecio al liberarse y sintio que nunca seria la misma.  
  
El sol que entraba por la ventana la desperto por la mañana temprano. Haciendose sombra con la mano, recorrio la habitación con la vista. Sus sentidos se despertaron lentamente. Estaba desnuda bajo la sabana de algodón blanco y cuando se movio, sintio que tenia los pechos y los muslos adoloridos. Inspiro profundamente al recordar la forma en que Eriol le habia echo el amor. Se pregunto cuando se habia marchado el y lucho contra la sensación de abandono. Miro a su lado. Si no fuera por los rastros de su colonia en las sabanas, pensaria que habia soñado estar con el en su cama.  
  
Sentandose, se abrazo las rodillas con los brazos. La mañana era placida, pero su corazon latia descontrolado. Dios santo habia echo el amor con un principe. ¿Cómo haria para olvidarlo ahora?.  
  
Se mordio el labio y se mirada se detuvo en el calendario. La fecha en que volveria a los Estados Unidos estaba rodeada de rojo, y no falaba demasiado para que llegase.  
  
Se le vcerro el estomago. En muchas ocasiones se habia encariñado con sus alumnos. Pero aquello era diferente. Demasiado inquieta como para quedarse en la cama, se levanto y se puso una bata. Habia muchas cosas que deseaba enseñarle a Max, muchas cosas que queria que el experimentase.  
  
Y Eriol. Cerro los ojos. Queria saberlo todo sobre el, pero ello le llevaria mas que unas pocas semanas. Le llevaria toda una vida. Penso en el puesto que el ocupaba y en la mujer con la que el deberia casarse algun dia. Se le fue el alma a los pies al pensarlo y se sintio culpable por sentirse de aquella manera. No tenia derecho a ello. Ella era algo pasajero tanto para el como para ella.  
  
¿Por qué le habia parecido que el amor que habian compartido era intemporal?  
  
Volvio a mirar el calendario. Le llevaria una vida entera conocer a Eriol. ¿Cómo podia hacer para que una vida cupiese en dos semanas? ¿Cómo acabaria su corazon si lo hacia?  
  
-Te lo agradezco, pero no, gracias –dijo Tomoyo y dejo la cajita forrada de saten de la joyeria sobre la mesa del cuarto de estar privado de Eriol.  
  
Eriol la miro sorprendido, intentando comprender el dolor y la rabia que brillaban en los ojos amatistas. Abrio la cajita y miro la pulsera de diamantes que habia dentro.  
  
-¿No te ha gustado?  
  
-Digamos que no va conmigo –dijo ella, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¿Preferirias alguna otra piedra, o un collar?  
  
-Te lo agradezco –suspiro ella-, pero realmente no quiero que me regales joyas.  
  
-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Eriol. No podia imaginarse que una mujer rechazase una joya.  
  
Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos.  
  
-Al margen de que normalmente no llevo joyas, no quiero que me regales joyas. Si quieres regalarme algo, regalame....-se encogio de hombros.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te regale? –pregunto el acercandose, decidido a eliminar la distancia que ella intentaba poner entre los dos. Queria sentirla contra su cuerpo como lo habia estado la noche anterior.  
  
-No quiero joyas, eso es todo –dijo ella en voz baja después de una larga pausa.  
  
Un relámpago de comprensión ilumino el rostro de Eriol repentinamente.  
  
-Creias que te estaba pagando por haber echo el amor conmigo –dijo, sintiendose que le subia la temperatura-. No quieres que te de regalos.  
  
-No.... Joyas.... No –dijo ella con cautela.  
  
-No te pagaba por que te acostases conmigo –le dijo el, controlando su rabia-. Si quiero darte una prueba de lo que siento por ti, entonces tengo todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo, ¿o no?.  
  
La mirada de Tomoyo se enternecio y ella levanto la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.  
  
-cuando me vuelva a los Estados Unidos, no quiero llevarme pruebas de nada, Eriol, quiero llevar suficientes recuerdos como para que me duren toda la vida.  
  
Eriol sintio una opresión en el pecho y le cubrio la mano con la suya.  
  
-no tienes porque volver tan pronto –le dijo, y cuando ella abrio la boca para decir algo, el nego con la cabeza-. Te ayudare a ver las cosas de otra forma.  
  
Ella se le quedo mirando fijamente y luego contuvo una sonrisa.  
  
-¿De veras? ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?  
  
La expresión desafiante de sus ojos fue tan deliciosa que el no la pudo resistir.  
  
-El hecho de que no te gusten las pulseras de diamantes no es obice para que tengas otras debilidades –dijo el, llevandose el dedo de ella a la boca. Le recorrio la punta con la lengua y observo como ella se mordia el labio.  
  
-¿Cómo que, por ejemplo? –dijo ella, tras carraspear.  
  
-Fresas bañadas en chocolate –dijo el, metiendose el dedo de ella en la boca. Habia soñado con estar alli con el alborotado pelo negro/azulado desparramado sobre su almohada y el cuerpo desnudo sobre sus sabanas. Nunca se habia sentido tan posesivo antes con una mujer, ni siquiera con su esposa. Aquel pensamiento podria haberle molestado, pero ya no lo hacia. Ahora Tomoyo se encontraba entre sus brazos elevando sus labios habia los suyos y pronto seria suya nuevamente.  
  
Horas mas tarde ella se encontraba echa un ovillo junto a el y se encontraban ahitos de amor. El sintio que ella le frotaba la nariz contra la garganta y sonrio. Una sensación exquisita de plenitud lo invadio.  
  
-Cuentame la historia de Marceau –dijo ella.  
  
-¿Qué historia?  
  
Ella lanzo un gemido de exasperación.  
  
-La historia de porque tus ancestros se convirtieron en monarcas.  
  
-Veamos....pues, hace cientos de años, los Dumont no eran los reyes de la isla, sino los primos de los rocher, que eran la familia real. Para resumir los Rocher no sabian administrar el dinero. Muchas veces discutian entre ellos. Una vez hubo un duelo entre los herederos al trono y ambos murieron. Los Dumont se quejaron del caos que habian creado los Rocher y amenazaron con tomar el poder. Los Rocher no querian perder todo, de modo que hicieron un trato: los Dumont se quedarian con Marceau y los Rocher con las ilsas de Ganto.  
  
Ella se incorporo sobre un codo para mirarlo, confundida.  
  
-Pero creia que las Ganto pertenecian a Francia.  
  
-Asi es. Los Rocher se quedaron con ellas, pero siguieron teniendo problemas de dinero y con el tiempo acabaron por marcharse a cambio de un cofre de monedas de oro que nunca aparecio por ningun sitio.  
  
-¡Hala! –dijo ella, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Monedas de oro perdidas, conspiraciones politicas....–nego con la cabeza-. Y pensar que mi familia era rara.  
  
El rio ahogadamente, pensando que le gustaba verla desnuda sobre su cama, con su revuelto pelo negro/azul cayendole sobre los hombros.  
  
-Si, pero los Dumont sobrevivieron. ¿Y tu familia?  
  
-No tenemos ni oro ni conspiraciones politicas –dijo ella con una mueca- , solo un hermano perfecto que es la niña de los ojos de mi padre. Mis padres llevan algun tiempo separados, pero no se han divorciado. Yo creo que es porque no pueden dejar de torturarse mutuamente. Fijate que, aunque a mi me costaba estudiar, cuando me hice un poco mayor, me utilizaban como mediadora. No era nada agradable te lo aseguro.  
  
-Me lo imagino –dijo el, al ver el dolor y la fustracion en sus ojos-. No tendras una relacion muy estrecha con ellos ahora –dedujo.  
  
-no. Me mantengo en contacto y los visito durante las vacaciones y los cumpleaños, pero nada mas.  
  
-Entonces, no te costaria demasiado alejarte de ellos si decidieras quedarte en Marceau –dijo el, plantando la semillita igual que los campesinos de supais plantaban verduras en el huerto. Se habia dado cuenta de que Tomoyo respondia bien a la siembra.  
  
-Si –dijo ella-, pero tengo otros motivos para volver a los Estados Unidos. Me gusta ser americana.  
  
-Puedes tener doble nacionalidad. Somos muy liberales por lo que a eso se refiere.  
  
Tomoyo esbozo una sonrisa radiante.  
  
-Si sigues asi, comenzare a pensar que realmente quieres que me quede.  
  
-Podrias tener una vida maravillosa en Marceau –dijo el-. Yo me ocuparia de que asi fuese.  
  
Ella se estremecio, distrayendolo con la forma en que se le movian los pechos. Le encantaba la sensación del pezon de ella dentro de su boca. Eriol comenzo a excitarse. No importaba que acabasen de hacer el amor. La deseaba nuevamente.  
  
-Resulta tentador –dijo ella en voz baja-. Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando decidas que te apetece algo diferente de una norteamericana a quien no le gustan las joyas?  
  
-Eso pasaria dentro de muchisimo tiempo –dijo el.  
  
-Y, mientras tanto, yo me habria enamorado perdidamente de ti. Y tu tendrias que encontrar una forma discreta de deshacerte de mi. Entonces yo volveria a los estados Unidos e intentaria recoger los trozos de mi vida y de mi corazon –le acaricio la mejilla-. Creo que seria muy tonto penar que tu y yo podriamos tener una relacion.  
  
-Seria tonto por tu parte subestimar el poder que yo pueda tener en ello –dijo el, irritandose.  
  
-Alteza, gozais de mi mayor admiración y respeto, y se que teneis todo tipo de atribuciones, pero se que con la unica persona con la que puedo contar es conmigo misma. Al fin y al cabo lo unico que tengo es a mi misma.  
  
Eriol sintio un peso en el pecho al airla. Queria que ella contase con el. Deseaba ser su protector y, anque la entrega de ella era total, el deseaba mas todavía. Paso el pulgar por el labio femenino, henchido por sus besos.  
  
-Todavia no me conoces del todo, pero tenemos tiempo.  
  
Ella lo toco rapidamente con la puntita de la lengua, sorprendiendolo.  
  
-Dime que mas tengo que conocer del poderoso Eriol.  
  
-Que no soy voluble –dijo el, mirandola directo a los ojos-. Y que me gusta ganar.  
  
-Max se parece a ti. No es voluble. Queria un perro cuando lo conoci y sigue queriendo uno. Le gusta ganar y, cuando jugamos al ajedrez, siempre lo hace.  
  
-el deseo de ganar le ayudara con algunas de sus responsabilidades reales. Dentro de pocas semanas tendra que dirigirse al pueblo en el Dia de la Nacion.  
  
Tomoyo tardo en reaccionar.  
  
-¿Dirigirse al pueblo? ¿Cómo?  
  
-Es la tradición –dijo el, distraido aun con sus pechos-. Todos los herederos al trono pronuncian su primer discurso a los siete años, el Dia de laNacion. Leera un breve discurso que sera grabado por la radio y la televisión.  
  
-Espera. Espera un momento –dijo Tomoyo, alterada-. Max esta mejorando muchisimo, pero o me gustaria ponerlo frente a una camara y hacerlo leer.  
  
-No haras eso. Lo que haras sera prepararlo para que lo haga.  
  
Ella se echo hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Sabes lo difícil que puede ser para un disléxico leer frente a un grupo de gente?  
  
-Tu lo haces constantemente.  
  
-Si, pero yo conozco los trucos.  
  
-Puedes enseñarselos a Max.  
  
-Creo que deberias posponerlo hasta el año que viene.  
  
-Ni siquiera yo puedo posponer el Dia de la Nacion –dijo Eriol con una carcajada.  
  
Afligida ella lanzo una exclamación de frustración.  
  
-Pero no es necesario que lo obligues a hacerlo.  
  
-El pueblo lo espera de el. La comparecencia de Max no es algo opcional –dijo el con suavidad y firmeza a la vez. Se sentia profundamente emocionado de que ella quisiese proteger a Max, pero por otro lado, sabia que ella tendria que ceder esta vez-. Lo lograra hacer con tu ayuda. Es parte del motivo por el que te contrate.  
  
Como si supiese que se estaba dandose contra un muro de piedra, Tomoyo lanzo un suspiro.  
  
-Esa es una de las obligaciones de la corona, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Mas que eso –dijo el-. Ver a Maximillian pronunciar unas pocas palabras les da a los cuidadanos de Marceau sensacion de orgullo y seguridad en el futuro. No estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dicen mis consejeros, pero Max tendra muchas oportunidades debido a su situación. Tambien tendra sus obligaciones debido a ella.  
  
´´Los que mucho reciben, tendran que dar mucho´´ -cito ella y se quedo silenciosa un largo rato. Se volvio a apoyar en el hueco del brazo de el, sumida en sus pensamientos-. Me parece que yo no seria una buena madre –dijo.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunto el, mirandola fijamente.  
  
-Porque me parece que haria todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para evitarle sufrimientos a un hijo mio y, a veces, tenemos que sufrir un poco para poder crecer.  
  
-Tienes un corazon muy tierno, ma chere, pero tambien eres muy fuerte. Un hijo tuyo tambien tendria tu fuerza.  
  
Tomoyo lanzo un suspiro.  
  
-Tendria que marcharme –dijo, pero no lo hizo.  
  
-No –dijo Eriol con vehemencia.  
  
-A diferencia de ti, yo me quedo dormida y luego me cuesta despertarme. Tendrias que echarme a puntapiés de tu cama y luego yo me sentiria mortificada.  
  
-Te sentiste mortificada porque anoche me marche –dijo el, que se acababa de dar cuenta.  
  
-No, la verdad es que no –dijo ella, pero al ver la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de el, añadio-: pues, quiza un poquito. Apenas un poquitin.  
  
-No queria que te tuviese que enfrentar a los chismorreos del personal de palacio.  
  
La mirada de ella se enternecio y trago con dificultad el nudo de emocion de su garganta.  
  
-Lamento alimentar tu ego, pero tienes razon –le dijo con una frivolidad que no iba con la intencion de sumirada-: me queda mucho de ti por conocer todavía.  
  
-Quedate y aprende –le dijo el, acercando sus labios a los de ella.  
  
terminado espero que no haya estado muy fuerte la escena, y que les haya gustado de verdad que si, creo que ya le falta foco para que termine si acaso como tres capitulos mas a lo sumo cuatro, espero que lleguen al final junto conmigo, solo les pido un poco de paciencia, en dado caso de que me llegue a atrasar conla actualizacion pero voy a tratar de que eso no suceda bueno bye bye hasta el proximo capitulo review´s... please....... 


	8. capitulo 8

Holaaaa!!!! Primero que nada saludos a todos, este es mi primer intento de fic, empezare diciendo que no es de mi autoria, sorry, pero igual espero que les guste, la historia es muy bonita y no resisti la tentacion de publicarla y adaptarla a esta serie, la historia original pertenece a Leanne Banks. es una gran escritora de novelas he de alli que saque esta historia. Espero que les guste.  
  
Buuuuaaaaa, no se como decir esto pero la historia no es mia, crei que se explicaba arriba pero parece que no, asi que aquí voy, es de leanne banks, yo solo la estoy adaptando a los dos personajes de sakura card captor, lo siento pero aun asi la historia es muy buena no creen?, de verdad siento mucho la equivocación en ningun momento quise que se pensara que la historia era mia, (ya quisiera yo escribir asi), bueno después de explicado y aclarado todo vamos a la historia, bye bye

Gracias a todas las que ma han mandado reviews siento mucho no poder contestar de uno por uno, pero la falta de tiempo fue el culpable lo siento  
nena05000

tsuki lunita

saiko katsuka

kanna-aap

tomoyo 13

crystal-dono

naoko l-k

galatea dream

hada

avin

SIMPLEMENTE UN HOMBRE

CAPITULO 8

¡Dos semanas! ¡Dos miserables semanas!

Tomoyo hizo lo posible por esconder la mezcla de pesar y fustracion que sintio al enterarse de que tenia solo dos semanas para preparar la presentacion de Max en publico. Cuando le recordo el acontecimiento, el rostro del niño habia reflejado una angustia terrible. Pero tomoyo estaba decidida a hacer que Max tuviese éxito, y , en cierta manera, Eriol tambien, aunque ello la hiciese morir en el intento. O aunque Eriol la matase cuando se enterase de lo que habia hecho. Probablemente Francois, los consejeros y la reina tambien querrian liquidarla.

Las relaciones publicas del palacio le enviaron el discurso. Eran tres paginas que incluian palabras largas e inapropiadas para un niño de siete años, asi que Tomoyo lo corrigió y lo redujo a pagina y media. Luego lo copio en el ordenador con un tipo de letra bastante grande, para que fuese facil de leer y lo imprimio en un alegre papel de color.

-Este parece diferente del primero que nos mandaron.

Tomoyo decidio no hablar sobre ese tema.

Creo que lo que tendremos que hacer es que te memorices el discurso.

-¿Todo entero? –pregunto Max con los ojos agrandados por la alarma.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Tomoyo, asintiendo-. Tienes una facilidad enorme para memorizar, y lo haremos a trocitos, dos o tres lineas por dia.

Max lanzo un triste suspiro.

-Tendre que quedarme encerrado en mi habitación durante las dos semanas proximas intentando memorizar eso.

-No, no sera necesario –le aseguro ella-. Hoy vamos a ir de picnic al estanque y nos llevaremos el discurso. Piensa que sera como comerte una galleta por dia en vez de comerte todas juntas y sentir el dolor de panza.

-Mas como tomar un jarabe para la toz -mascullo el.

Tomoyo no encontro argumentos para contradecirle.

-Ademas, te he encargado un premio muy especial para cuando hayas acabado de memorizar el discurso.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Max, animandose inmediatamente.

-Es muy especial. Es un a sorpresa que te gustara muchísimo –le dijo Tomoyo, poniendose nerviosa al pensar que a muchos otros no le sgustaria en absoluto.

-El la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Es de los Estados Unidos?

-Si.

-¿Libros?

-No –dijo ella negando con la cabeza-. es algo que no has tenido nunca en la vida. Y no me vuelvas a preguntar, porque no te dire nada mas.

-¿Son videos? –pregunto el con picardia.

-¡por supuesto que no! –dijo ella, dirigiendole una mirada asesina. Max sabia que a ella no le parecia bien que vegetase frente a la tele-. Si no comienzas a aprenderte el discurso, nunca te enteraras, porque nunca recibiras el premio.

El lanzo un suspiro.

-¿Es...?

-Basta de preguntas –dijo ella, levantado el discurso.

Eriol insistia que todas las noches ella se reuniese con el en sus habitaciones. Hacian el amor, pero tambien hablaban de los sueños que el tenia para Max y Marceau y de sus recuerdos infantiles. El le preguntaba sobre su vida en Washington y se horrorizo cuando ella menciono la criminalidad en las escuelas.

-Si insistes el volver, te enviare un guardaespaldas –le dijo con los ojos relampagueantes.

Tomoyo lanzo una risita, sentada con el en el sofa.

-Me parece que Hans no se llevaria bien con niños de segundo curso. Ademas, no creo que le guste demasiado que le vuelquen la leche encima y lo manchen con crema de cacahuate.

-O podrias decidir quedarte en marceau y trabajar como representante de alfabetizacion nacional.

Tomoyo lo miro con curiosidad.

-Nunca habia oido hablar del representante de alfabetizacion nacional –comento.

-Es un puesto de reciente creación. El representante de alfabetizacion nacional tendra que trabajar con el asesor real de educación para implementar programas de alfabetizacion para niños y adultos.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuánto hace que existe ese puesto? –le pregunto ella.

Los ojos de el brillaron con humor e inteligencia.

-Ha sido aprobado hoy.

Tomoyo lo miro sintiendo emociones contradictorias.

Que manipulador, crear un puesto como cebo para hacerla quedarse. Por otro lado ¿Cómo podia no enamorase de el por sacarse de la manga un trabajo de ensueño en un entorno tan hermoso? Se subio a su regazo.

-Me estas poniendo difícil marcharme.

-Eso es lo que intento –dijo el con un a expresión tan sensual en el rostro que le corto la respiración.

-¿Por qué?

-Serias buena para Marceau. Confio que nuestro porcentaje de alfabetismo aumentaria exponencialmente.

-y ese es el motivo –dijo ella-. Que yo podria hacer maravillas por la alfabetazacion. No es nada personal ¿verdad?.

La mirada de Eriol se intensifico y el se llevo la mano de Tomoyo a los labios.

-Yo no he dicho eso –replico-. Quiero tenerte cerca –le deslizo la otra mano por la nuca y sello sus labios con un beso que susurraba secretos, secretos que Tomoyo temia creer. La besaba y la tentaba como un hombre decidido a quedarse con ella. No solo la deseaba, tambien la necesitaba. La seductora posibilidad la fascinaba y aterrorizaba alternativamente. ¿Cómo seria su vida si se quedaba? ¿Cuánto mas lograria conocer a Eriol y cuanto lo amaria? ¿no le resultaria después mas difícil todavía marcharse?.

El fantasma del futuro de Tomoyo toco una campanada de advertencia. Ella lo beso con toda la pasion que sentia, pero tenia un peso en el corazon. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello acabase bien?

¨¨_El dia de la nacion celebramos la fuerza y decisión de nuestros antepasados, que han logrado que Marceau lleve doscientos años de paz. Celebramos el compromiso de nuestro gobierno por asegurarse de que nadie en Marceau pase hambre. Tambien celebramos el brillante futuro al que contribuyen todos los cuidadanos. Me siento agradecido y feliz de pertenecer a este pais donde la gente tiene tanta fuerza y valor. Que dios bendiga a Su Majestad, la reina Anna Catherine, a su Alteza el principe Eriol, y al pueblo de Marceau.¨¨_

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lagrimas y se apoyo la mano sobre el corazon. Francois y ella se sentaban entre la multitud de animalitos de peluche que habian preparado como espectadores de la actuación de Max. Comenzo a aplaudir.

-¡Bravo! –grito- ¡Bravo!

Francois comenzo a aplaudir tambien y sorbio las lagrimas.

-¡_magnifique!_

_-_¿A que me salio bien, verdad? –dijo Max y sonrio de oreja a oreja, lleno de satisfacción y orgullo.

-¡Chachi piruli juan pelotilla! –dijo Tomoyo, abrazandolo.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? –pregunto Francois.

-Que soy el mejor –asintio Max.

-Vuestro padre se pondra muy orgulloso. La reina –dijo, sorbiendo otra vez e interrumpiendose por la emocion-, _mon Dieu, _la reina estrara loca de alegria. Los de relaciones publicas se han superado esta vez con el discurso.

-Si, pero tambien ha ayudado mademoiselle Tomoyo....

-Pereo lo que hizo que quedase perfecto fue la forma en que lo hizo Max –dijo ella, porque no queria tener un altercado con Francois por haber corregido el texto. Bastante tendria ya durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

-¿Cuándo me das el premio? –le pregunto Max tironeandole de la manga.

-Muy pronto –dijo ella-. Lo ire a buscar mas tarde.

-¿Ha llegado de los Estados Unidos? –dijo el, excitado.

-¿Qué premio? –pregunto Francois, alarmado.

-Oh, es una sorpresa que le prometi a Max cuando comenzamos a estudiar el discurso.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa es? –pregunto el, y su temor se troco en desconfianza.

-Si lo digo, dejara de ser una sorpresa –dijo Tomoyo, dirigiendole una mirada de reojo a Max-. Muy pronto lo sabreis –dijo, acariciando el remolino de Max.

Eriol se reunio con el gabinete después decenar para repasar la agenda del dia de la nacion. Habian resuelto casi todos los temas cuando oyeron un sonido extraño que provenia del pasillo. La reunion prosiguió, pero tambien lo hizo el sonido, que Eriol no pudo identificar. Le lanzo una mirada de interrogación al ayudante que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta. El joven asintio con la cabeza, abrio la puerta y salio.

Entonces, se oyo claramente un......¿agudo ladrido?

-Alteza, ¿hay un perro en el palacio? –pregunto uno de los consejeros mirandolo sorprendido.

Eriol se pregunto quien diablos habria llevado un perro al palacio, y no tuvo que pensar demasiado.

Tomoyo.

-Me gustaria acabar la reunion y permitir que comiencen sus vacaciones. Ya hemos tratado todos los temas mas importantes. Les agradezco que hayan asistido a esta hora tan tardia y los espero a todos en la celebración del dia de la nacion.

-El principe Maximillian dara un discurso, ¿no es verdad? –pregunto uno de los consejeros.

-Si, por supuesto. Y tengo entendido por su ayudante que esta muy bien preparado –sonrio el principe Eriol-. Nos enorgullecera a todos –se puso de pie-. Buenas noches caballeros –dijo, y se marcho de la estancia.

Cuando salio al pasillo, su ayudante volvia de donde procedian las voces.

-Alteza, tenemos un problema.

-Ya me lo temia –dijo el, acercandose a la habitación de juegos.

Los aullidos del perro y las voces se oyeron mas claramente cuando abrio la puerta.

Un cachorro de beagle que ladraba y aullaba se sentaba encogido a los ´pies de Tomoyo mientras ella se enfrentaba a un furioso Francois.

-¡No se permite la entrada de perros en el palacio! La reina lo ha prohibido –gritaba el.

-Ya no podemos devolverlo –replico Tomoyo-. Le prometi a Max un premio si se aprendia el discurso y el cachorrito es el premio.

-No debio de hacer esa promesa sin consultar con las autoridades de palacio. Esta vez si que la ha hecho buena, mademoiselle Daidoji. El perro tendra que marcharse –dijo Francois, moviendose hacia el cachorro.

Con los ojos relampagueantes, Tomoyo levanto las manos y la barbilla como si estuviese dispuesta a enfrentarse a el.

-Intentelo.

Habia llegado el momento de intervenir antes de que la discusión degenerase en pelea, penso Eriol.

-Francois tiene razon –dijo-. La reina no permite perros en el palacio.

Tomoyo se dio vuelta de golpe para enfrentarse a Eriol, que la vio titubear un instante antes de recuperar su determinación.

-Dado que ha tenido varios hijos, no me explico como se ha librado de los animales, pero eso no viene al caso. La reina no sera quien tenga que ocuparse de el. La reina no es un niño de siete años que desea tener tanto un animalito que mete renacuajos de contrabando en su habitación. ¡ni que el pobre tuviese una docena de amigos o hermanos con los que jugar! –dijo ella, y, como si de repente recordase el protocolo, flexiono las rodillas haciendo una ligera reverencia-. Alteza.

-Los cachorros son ruidosos y sucios. Alteran la vida de palacio.

-Los bebes tambien son ruidosos y sucios –dijo ella, rebatiendolo-. ¿tambien estan excluidos de la vida de palacio?

Eriol lucho contra una oleada de fustracion.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo-. No debio traer a ese perro al palacio sin permiso. Max se desilusionara mucho cuando nos deshagamos del perrillo.

-Si me permitis que lo diga, esta mal, mal, mal, que nos deshagamos del cachorro. El cachorro hara que Max quiera leer sobre como cuidarlo y desarrollara su sentido de la responsabilidad. El cachorro le proporcionara compañía y amistad, especialmente después de que yo.... –se interrumpio, claramente alterada al pensar en su marcha y Eriol tambien sintio un nudo en el estomago-. Un cachorro le hara desarrollar importantisimas cualidades para toda la vida.

-Nadie la ha invitado a hablar –dijo el con firmeza.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Eriol vio a Max asomarse a la puerta e inclinarse, llamando con unas palmadas al beagle. El animalito parecio reconocer a su protector y corrio, escurriendose, hasta los brazos de Max. Max lo alzo y se vio recompensado con unos lametazos en la cara.

¡Rayos!, penso Eriol. En aquel momento lo unico que deseaba en el mundo era concederle a si hijo aquel simple deseo. El problema era que tenia temas mas importantes que aquel que negociar con la reina. Habia uno de ellos en el que no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Eriol habia aprendido que no podia agobiar a la reina con mas de una batalla por vez.

-Poned al cachorro en el sotano –dijo cortante.

-¿En las mazmorras? –pregunto Tomoyo, azorada.

-Ya no hay mazmorras –le dijo el, con impaciencia-. Han sido reacondicionadas.

-¿Puedo dormir con el? –pregunto Max.

-Desde luego que no –dijo Eriol-. Y si descubro que me has desobedecido, el perro se marchara.

-Pero es un cachorrito –dijo Max-. Se sentira solo.

-Entonces, te sugiero que leas los libros de mademoiselle Daidoji para aprender como ayudarlo a acostumbrarse a ello –dirijio una mirada a Francois-. Tendra que ayudar a Max.

-¿Yo? –dijo Francois y se le quebro la voz-. Perdonad, Alteza, pero no se nada de peros.

-Gracias a mademoiselle Daidoji, parece que todos tendremos que aprender sobre perros, tanto si lo queremos como si no.

Uno de los ayudantes se aclaro la garganta.

-Si me permitis que os ofrezca mi ayuda, Alteza –dijo-, durante mi infancia tuve muchos perros en casa.

-Normalmente, eso es lo que hacen la mayoria de las familias –mascullo Tomoyo por lo bajo.

Eriol la acallo con una mirada.

-Gracias. Este tema tendra que llevarse de forma estrictamente confidencial hasta nuevo aviso –dijo y lugo se dirigio a Tomoyo-: mademoiselle Daidoji, reunase conmigo en mis habitaciones.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto ella, con temor.

-Inmeditamente –dijo el, viendo la leve mueca de dolor que hizo ella cuando salio de la estancia para dirigirse a su ala del palacio. La rabia que sentia anulaba todo lo demas.

Cuando llego a su puerta, Eriol la abrio de golpe, espero que ella entrase y luego la cerro de golpe. No recordaba la ultima vez que habia dado un portazo. Estaba tan furioso que deliberadamente se mantuvo alejada de ella.

-Que sea la ultima vez que me desautorizas en publico –le dijo.

Tomoyo se estremecio al sentir la dureza de su tono.

-Perdoname, pero lo hice porque ya me marcho.

-Todavia eso no esta decidido –dijo el, sintiendo que su fustracion crecia por momentos.

-Tanto si me voy la semana, el mes o el año que viene –dijo ella-, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano tendre que marcharme.

-No lo sabemos –dijo el, con voz nitida.

-Mira.... –dijo Tomoyo, levantando los ojos al cielo como si pidiese ayuda-, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero algundia tendre que volver a mi pais y entonces, para ti todo seguira igual, pero para mi, todo sera diferente. Asi que tengo que aceptarlo –lanzo un suspiro.

Se acerco a el con intencio de tocarlo, pero luego dejo caer la mano y el creyo que se le iba el alma a los pies.

-Si tuviese que empezar de cero, le volveria a comprar el perro a Max. Lo siento, pero sigi sin entender porque un beagle tiene que ser secreto de estado o causa de un incidente internacional. No me entra en la cabeza, y ese es el motivo por el que nunca saldra bien que me quede aquí. Cuando se trata de optar entre una cuestion de protocolo y algo que los hara felices a Max y a ti, siempre elegire vuestro corazon. Siempre –dijo-. Y eso quiere decir que siempre te traere problemas.

A Eriol le parecio estar caminando en una cuerda floja que no aguantaria mucho tiempo mas sin romperse. La relacion con su madre siempre habia sido mas profesional que personal y seguia siendolo. Al mismo tiempo, a Tomoyo se le acababa el tiempo. Egoístamente, Eriol se negaba a aceptar su marcha. Podria haber sacrificado muchas cosas por la corona, pero se negaba a verla marcharse tan fácilmente. Necesitaba tiempo para recobrar el dominio de si mismo.

-La reina vuelve pasado mañana. Aprovechare para prepararme para mi reunion con ella.

-Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza –le dijo Tomoyo, mirandolo preocupada.

Era extrañisimo, pero, aunque ella acababa de complicarlo todo mas aun, su presencia lo calmaba.

-Si –dijo simplemente.

-¿Quieres que me marche? –le pregunto ella.

-No –respondio el inmediatamente.

-Entonces ¿que puedo hacer? Sabia que pondrias objeciones a la presencia del cachorro, pero no que seria tan grave. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para mejorar las cosas?

El ruego de su voz le llego al alma, causandole una irrefrenable tentacion.

-¿Puedes seguir ordenes sin discutir?

Tomoyo le lanzo una mirada ofendida.

-claro que puedo.

7

advertencia, a continuacion viene una escena un poco fuerte, si te sientes incomodo (a) con esta clase de escenas te recomiendo que te la saltees, si no es tu caso, sigue leyendo y espero que te guste.

-Entonces ven –dijo el, quitandose primero la chaqueta y luego la camisa. Se dirigio al dormitorio-. Puedes darme un masaje en los hombros.

Tomoyo seguia molesta ante su tono autoritario, pero la vision de su fuerte espalda desnuda hizo que se olvidara de ello. Era verdad que no queria complicarle la vida a Eriol, aunque parecia que ya lo habia hecho. Si con un masaje lograba que el se sintiese mejor, desde luego que queria darselo.

Eriol se echo sobre la cama con un suspiro. Tomoyo imagino que el dia habia sido duro y sintio pena por el. Aquel era el hombre detrás de la corona, muerto de cansancio y fustracion. Era extraordinario tener el poder de hacerlo sentirse mejor.

-¿Tienes algun aceite? –le pregunto.

-Solo quiero sentir tus manos –le dijo el, y a Tomoyo el corazon le dio un vuelco.

Comenzo por su cuello, masajeando suavemente sus tensos musculos. Siguió por los hombros, pensando que aquel hombre llevaba un peso enorme sobre ellos. Luego bajo lentamente por la columna hasta llegar a las vertebras lumbares. Volvio a subir lentamente por su espalda, los hombros y el cuello, hasta llegar al cuero cabelludo. El murmuro su aprobación cuando ella se lo masajeo y Tomoyo siguió hasta que le parecio que el se habia dormido.

Pero cuando acabo, Eriol se puso boca arriba y la miro a los ojos.

-Quitate la blusa –le dijo.

-Pero, yo creia que...

-¿Estas discutiendo?

´´¿puedes seguir instrucciones sin discutir?¨¨, habia dicho el.

Tomoyo se quito la blusa.

-Ahora el sujetador.

Tomoyo obedecio, sintiendose un poco cohibida. Sus pechos reaccionaron ante la mirada masculina.

-Acariciame –le dijo el.

Inclinandose, ella le recorrio el musculoso pecho con las manos. No era una terea dura, porque su pecho tenia una viril hermosura. Lo acaricio y le deslizo los dedos por el save bello entre las tetillas. Con su contacto, la respiración de el se hizo mas profunda. El ambiente cambio. A pesar de que el le daba las instrucciones, ella sintio una embriagadora sensación de poder femenino.

Eriol estaba exitandose. Ella tambien.

Le deslizo la mano hacia el abdomen y espio su ereccion. Siguió bajando y bajando hasta llegar a lacintura del pantalón. Envalentonada por el deseo que reflejaban los ojos de el, le desabrocho el cinturón y le bajo la cremallera lentamente. Por un lado, deseaba hacer el amor con el, por el otro, atormentarlo.

-¡Hala! –dijo ella, retirando la mano-. ¡si no estoy siguiendo ordenes!

El le volvio a mirar los pechos y su miradea fue como una caricia. Ella se volvio a inclinar sobr el y le dio un beso en la garganta. Sus pezones le rodearon el pecho y el suspiro de placer.

Ella le dio besos con la boca abierta por todo el pecho, le rozo con la lengua las tetillas, luego le dio n profundo beso en el abdomen.

Eriol se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior revelando su ereccion.

-Tomoyo –le dijo, y el deseo oscuro y profundo de sus ojosera reflejo de el de ella.

Ella nego con la cabeza y la inclino para besarlo en la cara interna del muslo.

-Sigo tus instrucciones –dijo.

-Yo no he dicho nada –dijo el, hundiendole las manos en el pelo.

-Tu cuerpo si –dijo ella y le deslizo el pulgar desde la base de su organo hasta la punta.

-Tomoyo –rogo el otra vez, desesperado.

Siguiendo un instinto prohibido, ella reemplazo el pulgar por su boca y le recorrio con los labios todo el miembro, haciendo que lanzase una maldición y le hundiese las manos mas profundamente en el pelo.

Gozando con el contacto de sus muslos contra sus pechos desnudos, ella movio la cabeza de lado a lado, frotando las mejillas contra el, tomandose su tiempo. Luego lo tomo en la boca y el lanzo un profundo y sensual gemido.

Tomoyo sintio que se humedecia entre las piernas y lo acaricio con los labio y la lengua, haciendo que la punta de su virilidad se pusiese brillante con la miel de su excitación. Sin apartar su mirada de la de el, volvio a bajar la cabeza y rozarlo con su lengua y el lanzo otra maldición, como si verla fuese demasiado para el.

Tomandola por sorpresa, la puso boca arriba y la beso en la boca.

-Siento mi sabor en tus labios –dijo, como si ello fuese una experiencia increíblemente exctitante y luego volvio a besarla. Jugueteo con las ansiosas cúspides de sus pechos y le deslizo la mano entre las piernas, hasta encontrarla humeda y dispuesta.

-Te comeria toda –le dijo. Bajo la cabeza para tomar sus pezones entre sus dientes.

Su contacto fue increíblemente maravilloso. Incapaz de esconder la excitación que la dominaba, Tomoyo se arqueo contra su boca. El prosiguió acariciandola como si estuviese tocando los petalos de una flor.

-Siempre quiero penetrarte demasiado rapido –murmuro, haciendo una profunda inspiración. La hizo ponerse de lado y se coloco a sus espaldas para acariciarla. Ella sintio que su miembro se frotaba contra sus nalgas. Con una mano, Eriol le acariciaba un pezon y luego el otro, y luego le deslizo dos dedos dentro. Ella sintio el fuerte pecho apoyado contra su espalda y la combinación le resulto de lo mas erotica. Se retorcio rítmicamente contra el y Eriol lanzo un gemido.

-no puedo ir despacio si no te quedas quieta –le dijo.

Tomoyo sintio como crecia el calor de su interior. Su cuerpo se sentia omo una flor lista paraabrirsdeseaba total y absolutamente.

-No quiero que vayas despacio –le dijo, y volvio a ondular contra su miembro.

Con un rugido y un rapido y suave movimiento, Eriol penetro su humedad femenina.

Ella se quedo sin respiración al sentir el exquisito placer y se retorcio mientras el la penetraba suave y rítmicamente mientras le seguia acariciando su punto mas sensible. La combinación fue demasiado. Ella lo apreto dentro de si y se dejo fluir.

Eriol la penetro con fuerza una vez mas, y ella sintio como se estremecia de placer. Cuando consiguió recobrar la entrecortada respiración, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

La expresión de los ojos masculinos era tan posesiva que se le volvio a cortar la respiración.

-Me gusta la forma en que das masajes en la espalda –le dijo en tono insinuante-. Me gusta el contacto de tus manos y tu boca. Me gustan tus pechos –le deslizo la mano por el talle-. Me gusta como me aprietas cuando estoy dentro de ti –le dijo y la beso.

Tomoyo se sintio totalmente hechizada por Eriol, que el le podia pedir lo que quisiese en aquel momento y ella se lo daria. Nunca habia sentido aquello por ningun hombre y le parecio peligroso, pero la tenia tan dominada que no podia pensar en como salir de ello. Por el contrario cada vez deseaba mas encontrar una forma mejor de demostrarle la profundidad de sus emociones.

-Intento todo el tiempo encontrar la forma perfecta de demostrarte lo que siento –le confio, acariciandole la mejilla.

-Vas bien –le dijo el, con una expresión seductora en los ojos-. Sigue intentandolo.

Terminado el capitulo n.9 espero que les haya gustado. lo que si creo es que se me paso la mano con la escena lemon estuve tentada a cortarle pedazos para que no estuviera tan fuerte, pero no me atrevi, se que estuvo un poco corta en comparación con los cap. Anteriores pero quise cortarla aquí ya que el sig es el ultimo capitulo, asi es ya se acaba la historia espero no defraudar a nadie con el cap final. ¿ya se dieron una idea de lo que tiene que hablar Eriol con su mama cuando dijo que no podia a gobiar a la reina con mas de una batalla por vez? Je je je je con esto ya se dieron una ides de lo que viene no? Bueno hasta pronto bye bye.


	9. capitulo 9

Lizeth

Holaaaa!!!! Primero que nada saludos a todos, este es mi primer intento de fic, empezare diciendo que no es de mi autoria, sorry, pero igual espero que les guste, la historia es muy bonita y no resisti la tentacion de publicarla y adaptarla a esta serie, la historia original pertenece a Leanne Banks. es una gran escritora de novelas he de alli que saque esta historia. Espero que les guste.  
  
Buuuuaaaaa, no se como decir esto pero la historia no es mia, crei que se explicaba arriba pero parece que no, asi que aquí voy, es de leanne banks, yo solo la estoy adaptando a los dos personajes de sakura card captor, lo siento pero aun asi la historia es muy buena no creen?, de verdad siento mucho la equivocación en ningun momento quise que se pensara que la historia era mia, (ya quisiera yo escribir asi), bueno después de explicado y aclarado todo vamos a la historia, bye bye

Como les dije en el capitulo anterior, este es el cap. Final, espero que les guste como les gusto los demas capitulos, de verdad que si, aprovecho para darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron, de verdad que me alentaron para seguir con la historia, gracias por los reviews a todos, prefiero decirlo en general y no de uno por uno, no vaya a ser que se me pase alguno y eso si que seria imperdonable. No tienen una idea de lo mucho que me alegraba cada vez que veia un nuevo review, mi hermano me decia "no se para que escribes, seguro que nadie lo lee", estuve tentada de hacerlo y enseñarle los reviews pero se iba a dar cuenta cual era la historia que escribi, y creo a mi parecer que esta un poco fuerte para que la lea el, asi que me aguante de decirle y le decia que no me importaba con uno que lo leyera y me dejara review, me daba por bien servida, no queria ser la unica que leyera la historia, pero que sorpresa me lleve, cuando empece a ver la gran cantidad de reviews que me llegaban, estaba y estoy encantada todavía, de verdad muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia que me tuvieron, reconozco que hubo ocasiones en que de verdad me retrase mucho en actualizar, y pensar que yo tambien me desespero cuando la historia que me gusta, se tarda mucho en actualizar, de verdad gracias por su paciencia. Y hasta pronto.

SIMPLEMENTE UN HOMBRE.

Capitulo final.

Cap 9

Antes de separarse Eriol le indico a Tomoyo que no se metiese en lios durante los dos dias siguientes. Tomoyo intento portarse bien y se reunio con Max, que sacaba al cachorrito del sotano para llevarlo a dar un paseo por los jardines. Cuando daban la vuelta a una esquina del pasillo, Max y ella se detuvieron al oir voces de dos mujeres que discutian acaloradamente.

-¡no eres lo bastante mayor como para salir sola con un hombre! –dijo una de ellas.

-¡si fuera por ti, no me dejarias hacerlo hasta que tuviese ochenta años! –replico una voz femenina mas joven.

-Puede que te lleve todo ese tiempo madurar –dijo la otra mujer-. Creia que te gustaria acompañarme al viaje diplomatico por Norteamérica.

-Y me ha gustado –dijo la joven-. Te lo agradezco.

-Son la reina Anna Catherina y la princesa Michelena –susurro Max, con los ojos redondos por la sorpresa-. Siempre se estan peleando.

-¡Pero se suponia que volverian mañana! –dijo Tomoyo, presa del panico.

Max se encogio de hombros con impotencia.

Las voces se acercaron y Tomoyo miro a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente por donde escapar. Al ver un armario, empujo a Max y al cachorrito dentro, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si. Los tres se apretaron en el reducido espacio.

-Por favor –le dijo al perrito-, no hagas ruido. Por favor.

Pero estaba oscuro y el animalito comenzo a gimotear.

-Le mantendre la boca cerrada –susurro Max mientras la reina y su hija se acercaban.

El perro emitio un gruñido y luego otro. Tomoyo se quedo paralizada del horror.

-¿Es eso un perro? –se oyo la voz de la reina, incredula.

El perro volvio a ladrar y Tomoyo le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-¡Silencio! –susurro, pero el perro sacudio el rabo y volvio a ladrar.

La puerta se abrio de golpe y Tomoyo se encontro frente a dos pares de ojos azules, el distintivo de los Dumont. La mujer mayor era el paradigma de la elegancia. Parecia que la unoca postura que conocia su espalda era la rigidez de un palo. Tenia una belleza altanera, que daba miedo. La princesa igual de hermosa, llevaba una expresión divertida en el rostro, pero la del hombre que las seguia era de desaprobación.

El beagle salio corriendo del armario. Cuando hizo un charco de pis en el suelo de mármol, Tomoyo supo que estaba acabada.

-¿Qué hace un perro en el palacio, monsieur Faus? –pregunto la reina al hombre.

Al oir el nombre, el corazon de Tomoyo se paralizo. ¡Aquel era el consejero que era la pesadilla de Eriol!

-Durante vuestra ausencia, han tenido lugar varios incidentes que se salen del protocolo de palacio. Considero que es mi responsabilidad deciroslo, señora.

Tomoyo contuvo el impulso de morderle la pantorrilla al tonto aquel. Se puso de pie de un salto y, rapidamente hizo una reverencia.

-Majestad, yo soy responsable del perro. Se lo regale el principe Maximillian como premio por su preparación del discurso del dia de la nacion de Marceau. Al principe Eriol no le parecio bien, de hecho, me despidio –improviso, decidida a proteger a Eriol. Busco el termino adecuado-. Por....

-Insubordinacion. No me sorprende –dijo Michelena y se agacho para acariciar al cachirrillo-. Que encanto. Siempre quise tener un perro –comento y añadio con rentintin, lanzandole una mirada a la reina-: pero mi madre no me lo permitia.

Tomoyo deseo darle un abrazo por su ayuda.

-Alteza, con respecto a las otras violaciones del protocolo..... –comenzo Faus.

Violaciones. Tomoyo trago el nudo que se le habia hecho en la garganta. Que palabra tan fuerte para referirse a una rana, una tortuga y una foto.

-Majestad, estoy segura de que vuestro hijo estara impaciente por ser el primero en saludaros y veros lo interrumpio Tomoyo-. Después de todo, es vuestro heredero, el heredero de Marceau.

La reina le lanzo a Tomoyo una dura mirada.

-Su nombre y puesto –ordeno, mas que pedir; Tomoyo se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

-Tomoyo Daidoji. Soy –dijo y luego se corrigió-, era la profesora de verano del principe Maximillian.

-Norteamericana –dijo la reina.

-Si, majestad.

-No me sorprende –murmuro ella con un suspiro.

-Ya se leer –anuncio Max en voz baja.

-¿De veras? –dijo la reina y sus ojos perdieron un poco de dureza.

El asintio con la cabeza he hizo una reverencia.

-Si, señora. Ya se leer. Antes no sabia –comfeso.

Tomoyo se mordio los labios al ver su valentia. Se sentia tan orgullosa de el que no podia articular palabra.

-Si ha hecho una tarea tan buena con Maximillian, ¿entonces, porque la ha despedido el principe Eriol? –pregunto la reina imperiosamente.

-el cachorro –le recordo Tomoyo-. Pero, ademas, ya es hora de que vuelva a mi pais.

-Yo quiero que se quede –dijo Max.

La reina arqueo las cejas.

-Eso lo decidira el principe Eriol. Ahora tu y tu profesora debeis limpiar lo que el perro ha ensuciado mientras hablo con el principe Eriol.

-Majestad.... –comenzo Faus.

-Mas tarde –dijo la reina y partio, dejandolos a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Eriol obedecio al llamado de la reina e inclino la cabeza al entrar al despacho.

-Bienvenida a casa majestad –le dijo.

-Gracias –dijo ella-. Faus me ha recibido en la puerta y estaba ansioso por darme un onforme, pero Michelena y yo nos topamos con un perro cuando ibamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Eriol se puso tenso.

-Un perro que ensucio el suelo. Estaba con tu hijo y una mujer que hizo la peor reverencia que he visto en mi vida. Ella dijo que tu la habias despedido por insubordinación, y, cuando Faus quiso darme el informe, tuvo la caradura de aconsejarme que lo correcto seria reunirme con mi hijo –la reina lanzo un bufido de indignación.

Eriol sintio una oleada de cariño hacia Tomoyo. Era capaz de ir al patíbulo por el. Saberlo le dio fuerza.

-¿Qué tema quieres tratar primero?

-Esta prohibido tener perros en palalcio –dijo ella con implacable firmeza-. Ese perro debe marcharse.

Primer asalto.

-Elvis duerme en el sotano y Maximillian sera responsable de su cuidado.

-¿Elvis? –repitio la reina, incredula, parpadeando.

Eriol tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada.

-Maximillian le ha puesto ese nombre.

-Elvis -volvio a repetir la reina-. Me parece que no me has oido. El perro tiene que marcharse.

-El perro se queda –dijo Eriol con calma.

La reina lo miro peligrosamente seria.

-¿Estas desafiando mi autoridad?

-No. Solo estoy ejerciendo mi autoridad como padre, al igual que cualquier padre de Marceau –dijo el, mirandola directo a los ojos. Observo como ella digeria sus palabras.

-Eriol ¿puedo hablarte con franqueza?

-Si, señora.

-Me estoy haciendo mayor para esto. No quiero gobernar mas. Quiero ser abuela. Quiero abdicar, pero quiero que te cases primero. ¿Cómo salio la visita de Isabella?

Segundo asalto.

-Isabella es una mujer encantadora, pero no somos compatibles.

-Pero yo crei... -la reina se interrumpio y fruncio el ceño-. ¿no te parecio atractiva?

-Es hermosa –dijo el.

-¿Te ofendio de alguna forma?

-En absoluto –dijo el, pensando en todas las veces que Tomoyo se habia enfrentado a el-. Sencillamente, no somos compatibles. Ya no tengo veinte años. Me he hecho mas testarudo al respecto.

-Quisquilloso –lo corrigió ella, suspirando. De repente parecio cansada y mayor-. Tendre que reflexionar sobre ello. ¿Esta Maximillian preparado para el dia de la nacion?.

-Si.

-Bien. Si su profesora ha tenido tanto éxito con Maximillian, quizas deberias reconsiderar su despido –dijo con una mueca-. Parece de buen corazon, aunque no siempre use bien la cabeza. ¿Algo mas que quieras decirme?

-Hubo un corrimiento de tierras en el camino al norte.

-¿Victimas? –dijo la reina, preocupada.

-Si, pero no mortales.

-Que bien –dijo ella, relajandose un poco.

-Nicholas ayudo a atender a las victimas con un nombre falso.

-Esta en casa –dijo ella, cerrando los ojos un instante.

-De momento –dijo Eriol-. Y se ha cortado el pelo.

Ella abrio los ojos y sonrio levemente.

-Alabado sea dios.

-El principe Maximillian hizo una breve visita a la clinica donde se hallaban algunos de los niños heridos y regalo unos libros. Le tomaron una fotografia y la publicaron en el periodico. El departamento de relaciones publicas del palacio estaba euforico.

-Pero tu no –dijo ella-. ¿Algo mas?

Tercer asalto.

-Me gustaria ofrecerle a Faus la embajada de Suiza –dijo.

En realidad, hubiese preferido mandarlo a la antartida, pero intentaba recompensarle los años de servicio.

La reina lo miro, sorprendida.

-Tendre que deliberar sobre ello. Pero recuerda que una espina clavada en el costado hace que uno sea humilde –le dijo, estrechando los ojos-. Me da la impresión de que hay mas.

Cuarto asalto.

-El principe Maximillian comenzara sus clases de natacion la semana que viene, después de las fiestas del dia de la nacion.

-No, eso si que no –dijo la reina con el rostro tenso.

-Nuevamente –dijo el, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo-, como padre, debo decidir lo mejor para mi hijo.

-No lo puedo permitir –dijo ella, con temor reflejado en los ojos.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

Ella tomo aliento.

-Como lider, ¿Cómo puedes tomar semejante decisión? ¿Cómo puedes permitir que la vida de tu hijo corra peligro?

-Como lider, no puedo permitir que a mi hijo lo domine el miedo o la ignorancia.

Ella volvio a tomar aliento.

-Dime que no hay nada mas.

Ultimo asalto.

-Estoy considerando casarme con alguien.

-Oh, ¿de veras? –le pregunto la reina, sorprendida-. ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? Dime que es europea.

-La conoces, pero no es europea. Es mademoiselle Tomoyo Daidoji –dijo.

De repente, se sintio libre como un pajaro después de haber hecho el anuncio.

-Dios me tenga en su gloria –dijo ella, boquiabierta-. ¿la profesora? ¿la tutora que has despedido, responsable de que haya un perro en palacio? ¿la profesora norteamericana de la horrible reverencia? –inspiro aire, incredula-. Desde luego que no. Ni muerta.

-Tienes tiempo para pensar en ello –dijo Eriol reprimiendo una sonrisa-. Quiza después de que hayas descansado –hacia tiempo que no veia a su madre tan desconcertada. Sintio lastima por ella-. ¿Qué tal Michelina?

-Infernal –dijo la reina, apretando los labios-. Tu hermana esta imposible. Cuando asciendas al trono, tambien tendras que controlarla a ella.

"eso es lo que tu quisieras", penso Eriol, y sintio un impulso que hacia años que no sentia. Casi podia oir a Tomoyo insistiendole que se dejase llevar.

-Madre –le dijo y ella le lanzo una mirada sorprendida-, bienvenida a casa- y la beso en la mejilla.

Al dia siguiente, por la tarde, Tomoyo encontro un sitio discreto entre el gentio que espera que el principe Maximillian compareciese ante ellos. Espero con los ciudadanos de Marceau presa de una mezcla de orgullo por Max y de angustia al pensar que se marcharia al dia siguiente.

La reina, con traje de ceremonia y corona, ofrecio una breve bienvenida a la cariñosa multitud. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que le tenian un gran afecto y respeto a su reina. Después de todo, era una mujer admirable: habia dado a luz a siete hijos y sobrevivido a la perdida de su esposo y un niño. Habia gobernado bajo la amenaza de la guerra y la debacle economica y, sin embargo, habia logrado conservar la paz.

Tomoyo diviso al hermano de Eriol, Auguste, el militar del Alto mando, de pie a su lado. Su esposa y sus dos niñas se sentaban tras el.

Eriol se acerco al micrófono y la multitud rompio en aplausos. El corazon se le oprimio a Tomoyo al verlo. Emanaba poder y fuerza tanto en publico como el privado. En privado sin embargo, ella habia apreciado y amado otra faceta de el.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ojala que las cosas fueran diferentes. Deseo poderse quedar, aunque ello resultase nefasto para su futuro, pero Francois le habia confesado aquella misma mañana que habian comenzado a circular rumores en palacio sobre ella y Eriol. Pronto habria una filtración, la orensa se enteraria de ello y Eriol perderia su vida privada.

Lagrimas ardientes llenaron sus ojos. No podia hacerle daño. No lo haria. Por ello, acabaria de hacer las maletas aquella misma tarde y se marcharia al dia siguiente. Le habia entregado todo lo que podia. No era lo bastante para que le durase una vida entera, pero no podia quedarse mas tiempo sin causarle daño.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Marceau. Es un gran honor para mi presentar al principe Maximillian, que hos dara un mensaje especial en este dia que hemos elegido para honrar a Marceau.

Tomoyo observo como Max se acercaba al micrófono y recorria la multitud con la mirada. Sonrio por si el la estaba buscando y rezo para que todo saliese bien. El niño tomo aliento y comenzo a hablar. Pronuncio el discurso perfectamente. Tomoyo lanzo vitores de felicidad cuando acabo. Luego le hizo una señal con los pulgares hacia arriba. El debio de verla, porque sonrio y le devolvio el gesto.

-¿conoce al heredero? –le pregunto un hombre mientras la multitud aplaudia entusiasmada.

-Ejem.... Un poco –dijo ella, sonriendo radiante.

Max se acerco al micrófono otra vez y la multitud se callo.

-¡los cuidadanos de Marceau son chachi piruli juan pelotilla!

Tomoyo rio y, enfervorizada, la multitud volvio a rugir su aprbacion. Le volvio a hacer al niño la señal con los pulgares y el hombre frente a ella le tomo una foto. Max le devolvio la señal y el hombre le tomo a el tambien una fotografia.

Con un nudo de miedo en el estomago, Tomoyo vio como el hombre se volvia hacia ella. Salio corriendo, escondiendose entre la gente. A Eriol no le gustara aquello, penso, alejandose lo mas rapido que pudo. Lo unico que podia hacer era rezar para que su foto se hubiese malogrado.

Dos horas mas tarde, Eriol, euforico por el éxito de su hijo, entro en la habitación de Tomoyo.

La abrazo y dio vueltas y vueltas con ella en el aire.

-Estuvo asombroso, increíble. La reina sigue sin comprender el termino "chachi piruli juan pelotilla", pero esta muy satisfecha.

-Me alegro –dijo ella en voz baja-. Me siento muy, pero que muy feliz por todos vosotros.

Al oir su voz inexpresiva, Erio la contemplo.

-Pense que querrias celebrarlo. Es un enorme éxito para ti tambien.

-Max fue quien hizo todo el trabajo –dijo ella con sencillez.

Confundido, Eriol miro a su alrededor y vio la maleta de ella sobre la cama. Se le cayo el alma a los pies.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo las maletas? –le pregunto.

-mi avion sale malana –dijo ella, tomando aire para calmarse.

-No te iras –dijo el.

-Ya he acabado con mi tarea.

-No puedes marcharte –Dijo el, debatiendose entre el rechazo a reconocer la verdad y la desesperación al aceptarla.

-Tengo que marcharme –dijo ella-. Han comenzado los rumores sobre nosotros dos. Solo sera cuestion de tiempo que se enteren los demas. No puedo permitir que ello suceda.

-No me asustan los rumores –dijo el, intentando identificar la extraña sensación que sentia. Sudor, se dio cuenta estupefacto. Nadie lo hacia sudar.

-No es solo eso. Hoy he metido la pata otra vez y me temo que la prensa se te tirara a la yugular en cuanto publiquen la foto.

-¿foto?

-Me excedi un poco al demostrar mi alegria cuando Max pronuncio su discurso –dijo ella, mordiendose el labio-. Al oirme silbar y gritar y luego ver que le hacia a Max la señal levantando los pulgares, un reportero me tomo una foto y comenzo a hacerme preguntas –añadio rapidamente-: pero...

Eriol la miro a los ojos. Se le acababa de ocurrir un plan.

-¿Harias algo por mi si yo te lo pidiese? –le pregunto, tomandola entre sus brazos. Vio como el temor desaparecia de los ojos de ella.

-Cualquier cosa menos quedarme –respondio Tomoyo.

-Solamente tres dias –dijo el, rogando que ella acaptase.

Ella nego con la cabeza y el comenzo a sudar nuevamente.

-No es una buena idea –dijo ella-. Deberia irme, en serio.

-Tres dias –repitio el-. ¿te parece mucho tres dias de tu vida?

-No sabes lo duro que me resulta esto –susurro ella, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Eriol sufrio por ella. No le gustaba hacerla sufrir, pero....

-Tres dias mas –repitio.

Tomoyo asintio con la cabeza.

-Pero ni un minuto mas –le dijo.

-Te lo prometo –dijo el, dandole un fuerte beso en la boca y apartandose-. Disculpame, tengo una reunion muy importante, pero quiero que vengas a mis habitaciones mas tarde.

Sin prestar atención a sus protestas, Eriol se dirigio al despacho del palacio donde se encontraba el departamento de Relaciones Publicas para ponerlos a trabajar. Al cabo de una hora con los tres encargados de las relaciones con la prensa, supo que ya habian sentado las bases de su éxito.

Pero sus obligaciones familiares lo reclamaron. Michelena queria que la ayudase a encontrar una forma de volver a los estados unidos. Su otro hermano jean, le habia enviado un fax pidiendole que lo nombrase su representante diplomatico en los estados unidos. Todo el mundo queria irse a los estados unidos, penso Eriol. A su madre le iba a dar algo.

La reina orgullosa, insistio en mostrarles a todos las fotos de su ultimo nieto e informarles de cómo estaban los padres del niño: el hermano mas joven de Eriol, Alexander, y su mujer, Sophia.

Cuando finalmente Eriol se retiro a sus habitaciones, Tomoyo no aparecio por ninguna parte. Aunque la echo de menos, sabia que el dia siguiente seria un dia muy duro para ella. Tenia grandes planes para Tomoyo Daidoji. Y, desde luego, que necesitaba un buen descanso previo para preparase para ellos.

Eriol leyo con satisfacción sobre el triunfo de su hijo en el periodico de la mañana. El corazon le rebozo de orgullo al ver las fotos de Max haciendo el gesto de pulgares arriba y las de Tomoyo, que reflejaba alegria y amor en su dulce rostro. Leyo con avidez el articulo que elogiaba a Max y el otro articulo, mas abajo, pero bastante prominente tambien, que explicaba el impacto que habian tenido en el niño las clases de Tomoyo.

El articulo detallaba el impresionante currículum academico de ella. El reportero habia incluso tenido la niciativa de entrevistar a los ciudadanos de Marceau que habian conocido a Tomoyo en las clases de alfabetizacion para adultos en la biblioteca y en la clinica que ella habia visitado con Max.

Eriol sabia que Max habia sido considerado un niño triste y solitario al morir su madre. La gente que habia tenido pena por el ahora se alegraba por su éxito. La mujer que habia logrado que ello sucediese era Tomoyo.

Tomoyo Daidoji se habia convertido en un tesoro nacional.

Eriol se acabo el resto del café y llevo el periodico a su reunion con la reina.

La reina le lanzo una mirada de soslayo al verlo entrar.

-Ya lo he leido –dijo.

-Incluyendo el articulo sobre Tomoyo –dijo el.

-Es increíble como la prensa tuvo acceso a toda esa información en tan poco tiempo.

-No lo creas –dijo Eriol-. Tenemos un excelente departamento de relaciones publicas.

-Eriol, esa muchacha no es la adecuada para la tarea de ser tu esposa. Tu esposa tiene que tener aplomo y autocontrol. Tiene que someterse a tu opinión y apoyarte en todo. Tiene que ser irreprochable. Tiene que respetar el protocolo real.

-Eso es lo que los consejeros llevan diciendome durante años –dijo el, metiendose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Y llevan razon.

-El problema es que ellos no son quienes se tienen que casar con mi esposa, sino yo.

La reina asimilo su comentario.

-No estoy convencida en absoluto –le dijo-, pero te escucho.

Eriol asintio.

-No planeaba enamorarme de ella y nunca la habria elegido como esposa mia.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué la eliges ahora?

Eriol busco las palabras adecuadas. ¿Cómo podria explicarselo?

-Es discutidora –dijo-, pero nunca habia conocido a ninguna mujer que expresase una disculpa de una forma tan sincera. La impacienta el protocolo porque la impacienta cualquier cosa que me impida ser feliz. Cree que me merezco ser feliz. No me ama porque soy de la realeza. Me ama a pesar de que sea de la realeza, que no es lo mismo. Quiere a Eriol, el hombre –dijo, sintiendo que lo echaba todo a perder-. Hace que el peor dia se convierta en el mejor –añadio-. Con ella me resulta mas facil gobernar. Ella me hace ser un hombre mejor.

La reina se miro silenciosamente las manos cruzadas.

-Asi me hacia sentir tu padre. Lo he echado de menos –dijo, en voz baja. Levanto la nirada para dirigirla a su hijo-. La vere esta tarde –decidio.

Eriol supo que tenia la mitad de la batalla ganada.

-Sigo sin comprender para que quiere verme tu madre –repitio Tomoyo al dirigirse con Eriol hasta uno de los salones de recepcion-, si no me puede soportar.

-Se siente agradecida por lo que has hecho por Max –dijo Eriol.

-Max es quien hizo todo el esfuerzo –dijo ella, sintiendose descompuesta al detenerse frente a la puerta del salon-. Eriol no quiero hablar con tu madre. Me quedan solo dos dias aquí, ¿no puedo ir a la playa o algo por el estilo?

-Ma chere, no es algo que puedas decidir tu –le dijo Eriol y el ayudante abrio la puerta.

Tomoyo lucho contra el panico.

-No quiero hacer esto –susurro, desesperada.

-Todo saldra bien –le dijo el, besandola.

Tomoyo intento sacar coraje de la fuerza masculina. Tomando aliento, se dijo que tendria que enfrentarse a aquella mujer solo una vez en la vida.

Entro en la estancia y flexiono las rodillas en una reverencia.

-Majestad –murmuro, sin saber si tenia que hablar primero o esperar.

-Por favor, sientese, mademoiselle Daidoji –le dijo la reina, señalando una silla frente a ella y haciendo un gesto al ayudante para que sirviese el te.

-En el poco tiempo que lleva aquí ha impresionado mucho a mi hijo y a mi nieto. Ambos se deshacen en elogios para con usted.

-Ha sido un placer trabajar con el pricipe Max. Ha sido un alumno excelente. Sera un hombre maravilloso –le dijo, sabiendo que siempre llevaria a Max a su habitación.

-¿Quiere usted a mi nieto? –le pregunto la reina a bocajarro.

-¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? –respondio ella, encogiendose de hombros-. Es listo, es gracioso y esta lleno de curiosidad por el mundo. Es testarudo, pero tiene un corazon de oro.

-Usted no lo trata como un principe –observo ella.

-Es verdad. Tiene miles de personas que ya lo hacen, asi que he intentado tratarlo como un ser humano. Creo que todos tenemos que tener al menos una persona que nos quiera y nos trate como un ser humano, ¿no lo creeis vos?.

La reina tomo un sorbo de te y parecio reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

-Pero, ¿y la preparación para gobernar?

Tomoyo bebio de su taza y la dejo sobre el platillo.

-Depende de a que tipo de preparación os refirais. Hay otros que pueden enseñarle el protocolo y el principe Eriol se cerciorara de que Max respete las tradiciones a la vez de que fortalezca su carácter. Max tiene suerte de tener un padre como Eriol. Eriol se asegurara de que Max reciba lo que necesite.

-¿y que hay de su contribución?

-yo solo lo ayude a aprender a leer –se encogio de hombros Tomoyo- y le demostre que aprender puede ser divertido. Me gusta pensar que lo ayude a que encontrara algo de su poder, ¿me explico? Me interesa mucho mas formarle el carácter que hacer un principe de el. Entre vos y Eriol, Max tiene el liston muy alto. Tendra que ser un buen ser humano si quiere convertirse en un buen monarca.

-Y el principe Eriol, ¿Cómo ve usted su destino como principe de Marceau?

Tomoyo encontro extraña la pregunta de la reina, pero la actitud de aquella mujer la impulso a responderla.

-Es un trabajo muy duro y solitario, con dedicacion exclusiva. Es un hombre increíblemente inteligente y apasionado por sus ideales. Marceau es muy afortunada.

Sintio deseos de decir: "¿me puedo ir ahora?", pero se reprimio.

-Lo que deseo saber, mademoiselle Daidoji, es: ¿Por qué cree usted que seria la mejor candidata para convertirse en esposa del principe Eriol?

Tomoyo parpadeo y sintio que se mareaba. Habia oido mal, seguro.

-Perdonad, ¿me podeis repetir la pregunta?

La reina repitio pacientemente la pregunta palabra por palabra.

Tomoyo nego con la cabeza..

-Seria una esposa terrible para Eriol –dijo-. No se nada de protocolo y, si lo supiese, probablemente se me olvidaria. Discuto con el. No me importaria tener dos o tres niños, pero no me interesa tener seis, con el debido respeto. Me interesa mucho mas la felicidad de Eriol que el hecho de que sea un principe. Me interesa como hombre –aclaro, y le resulto difícil no decir que lo queria-. Ademas, seria una princesa terrible. Ni siquiera se como hacer una reverencia decente....

-Ya lo he notado –dijo la reina secamente-. Eso se puede aprender. Gracias por venir, puede retirarse.

Tomoyo se quedo cortada ante su brusquedad.

-Oh, pues, encantada de haberla conocido, Majestad –dijo, poniendose de pie y haciendo una ligera reverencia.

La reina asintio con la cabeza.

-Adios –dijo Tomoyo, dirigiendose a la puerta.

-A bientot, mademoiselle.

"que familia mas rara", penso Tomoyo cuando la puerta se cerro tras ella. Camino por el pasillo hasta que, al dar la vuelta a una esquina, se topo con Eriol apoyado contra pared.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? –le pregunto el, esperanzado.

-Perdona que te lo diga –dijo Tomoyo-, pero tu madre es muy rara. No me agradecio el trabajo que hice con Max, sino que me hizo una serie de preguntas extrañisimas. Si no te importa, ire a la playa un ratito.

-Ire contigo –dijo el-. El coche nos esta esperando.

-¿Estas seguro de que tienes tiempo? –dijo ella, mirandolo a los ojos.

-Si, por supuesto –dijo el, como si llevase una vida ociosa, que Tomoyo sabia perfectamente que no tenia.

La limosina negra se deslizo por las calles de Marceau hasta la puerta de una valla que daba acceso a una playa privada.

-Por cuestion de seguridad, mi familia usa una playa privada de este lado de la isla –dijo Eriol y, alargando la mano, la guio a travez de un bosquecillo hasta la playa desierta al atardecer.

Tomoyo inhalo el aire salado del mar.

-que sitio mas hermoso es este –dijo, pensando en que no solo lo echaria de menos por su belleza.

Era difícil de creer que habia llegado a Marceau hacia poco mas de seis semanas. Le dirigio una mirada a Eriol e intento retener su perfil, con el pelo alborotado por la brisa. Parecia pensativo, pero en paz. Tomoyo deseo conservar en su mente aquel momento que habia compartido con el. La arena estaba firme por las recientes lluvias, asi que no se quito los zapatos.

-Me gustaria llevarme unas caracolas –le dijo, y se acerco a la orilla. Cuando se arrrodillo a recogerlas, sintio las manos de Eriol sobre sus hombros-. Hay algo que tengo que discutir contigo.

Ella sintio que se le hacia un nudo en el estomago al oirlo. Levanto los ojos hacia el. La solemne expresión de su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto, poniendose de pie inmediatamente, incapaz de imaginar para que podria necesitarla.

-Me estoy preparando para una negociación de muy alto nivel y me parece que no tengo demasiado que ofrecerle a la otra parte.

-¿Es sobre un servicio, alianza, algun tipo de arreglo comercial?

-Si.

-Las tres cosas –dijo ella, confusa-. Y, ¿Qué es lo que deseas de la otra parte?

-Todo –dijo el-. Quiero compromiso total, lealtad y libre acceso.

-¿Y tu no puedes ofrecer lo mismo?

-Hasta cierto punto, pero como sabes, yo naci con un compromiso previo –dijo el, con el gesto torcido.

Perpleja, Tomoyo se encogio de hombros.

-No me parece un acuerdo equitativo.

-No siempre podra serlo –dijo el-. Podria ofrecerle una compensación mnetaria.

-Quiza ello ayudase –dijo ella.

-Pero a la otra parte no le interesa el dinero –dijo el, y su mirada fue tan magnetica que Tomoyo no podria haber apartado los ojos de el aunque en ello se le fuese la vida-. No le interesan ni los diamantes ni los titulos.

El corazon le latio descontrolado a Tomoyo. Lentamente comenzo a atar cabos, pero le resulto imposible articular palabra.

-Podria prometerte joyas y riquezas –le dijo-. Podria prometerte honores, pero se que con ello o te ganaria. No puedo prometerte que seras prioridad absoluta a cada minuto del dia. Como has dicho bien, tengo un trabajo con un horario tremendo –se paso los dedos por el pelo y lanzo una maldición-. Pero nunca he deseado mas a una mujer en mi vida y lo estoy echando todo a perder. ¿sabes que eres la unica mujer que me hace maldecir?.

Tomoyo sentia que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿De veras? –le pregunto incredula, mordiendose el labio-. ¿La insignificante Tomoyo Daidoji hace que el poderoso principe Eriol lance maldiciones? –lo tomo de la mano al verlo tenso, a punto de explotar-. Quiza seria mejor si no tratases esto como una negociación. Quizas deberias decir lo que sientes, nada mas. Porque me da la impresión de que lo mas importante que ofreces es tu persona.

-Te quiero –le dijo el.

Tomoyo sintio que las rodillas se le aflojaban.

-Has sido un refugio que no sabia que necesitaba. Quiero ser lo misno para ti. Tengo mucha gente a la que le pagan para que me proteja. Tu me protegerias sin ningun tipo de compensación. Puedo prometerte lo mismo. Le has proporcionado a mi hijo una vida nueva. Me llenas cuando me siento vacio –entrecerro los ojos, intentando buecar las palabras con las que expresarse-. Eres a la unica mujer a la que quiero conocer y que quiero que me conozca. Por favor se mi esposa.

Tomoyo se sintio aturdida. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y se los cubrio con las manos. Un sollozo se le subio por la garganta y no lo pudo contener. Jamas se le habia ocurrido que Eriol se lo pediria.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo... yo... -nego con la cabeza impotente-. No sabia que sentias eso por mi. Quiero ser tu mujer, quiero cudarte, pero, aunque te parezca una tonta, tu necesitas otro tipo de mujer.

-¿No comprendes? –le dijo Eriol-, sacudiendole ligeramente los hombros-. Ninguna mujer ha pensado antes en cuidarme. Eres algo precioso para mi. No hay ninguna otra mujer que pueda sacar lo mejor de mi, ser el monarca que pueda ser.

Tomoyo sintio una ueva oleada de emociones. Sorbio las lagrimas y se seco las mejillas.

-Oh, Dios, pero seria un miembro de la familia real desastroso.

-No serias la esposa real tradcional, eso seguro, pero no tiene por que ser tan malo. Ya encontraremos una solucion.

Ella nego con la cabeza, llena de dudas, con miedo de abrigar esperanzas.

-No lo se, Eriol. Si se tratase solamente de ti y de mi, la respuesta seria facil.

-El matrimonio raramente es solo dos personas. Hay mucho mas. Nuestra vida juntos sera un reto, pero yo creo que tu vales la pena. Eres tu quien tiene que decidir si yo valgo la pena.

Seis meses mas tarde, una mañana soleada, el ministro de la iglesia de Marceau los declaro marido y mujer (siiiiiiiiiiiii, ejem, ejem, perdon, me emocione) frente a quinientos de los amigos mas intimos de Eriol, la familia y los seres queridos de Tomoyo.

Durante los meses de compromiso, las dudas de Tomoyo habian ido desapareciendo poco a poco, barridas por el firme amor y la determinación de Eriol. Sorprendentemente Francois se habia convertido en su defensor y amigo y le enseño el protocolo. Ella aprendio algunas cosas, pero nunca aprenderia otras.

Eriol bajo la cabeza y tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-Este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida –le dijo, besandola.

Las campanas comenzaron a repicar en la ciudad. Mareceau estaba feliz.

Después de una recepcion de seis horas, Tomoyo y Eriol se marcharon en su yate y dejaron a Max al cuidado de la reina. La reina planeaba abdicar a favor de Eriol pronto.

Tomoyo se hallaba en brazos de su marido, de pie en la cubierta del yate, mirando el atardecer. Se dio la vuelta, abrazandolo y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino. El gruño su aprobación.

-¿No quieres ver el atardecer?

-Prefiero verte a ti –dijo ella, levantando los ojos a el.

-¿Cómo se siente ser una princesa? –le pregunto el en tono bromista.

-Oh, no comenzaras con eso, ¿no?

-Pero, Alteza –rio el.

-Oh, calla, ¿quieres?

-Lo que digais, Alteza –dijo el, y ella lanzo una exclamación exasperada.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo-. Nunca he hecho el amor en un yate.

-Eso se soluciona enseguida –dijo el.

Tomoyo asintio con la cabeza. La anticipación comenzo a crecer dentro de ella.

-La reina me dijo que siempre pertenecerias al pueblo –dijo.

Con la brisa revolviendole el pelo, Eriol se quedo pensativo un largo rato, luego un relámpago de malicia le ilumino los ojos.

-Hay partes de mi que siempre te perteneceran a ti en exclusiva.

-¿De veras? –dijo ella, sin poder evitar sonreir-. ¿Y esas partes, cuales son?

El la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al dormitorio.

-Permiteme que te lo demuestre –dijo, con los ojos llenos de promesas.

Tomoyo supo que ambos cumplirian aquellas promesas toda la vida.

Fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por fin, quiero decir, ejem, ejem, buuuaaaaaaaa, se acabo la historia, no quiero, no quiero, buuaaaaaaaa, snif snif,pero ni modo algun dia tenia que llegar el tan esperado? Fin, lo de esperado lo digo para darme animos yo sola je je je . muchisimas gracias a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente siempre de la historia, de verdad gracias, gracias, gracias, y esperen noticias mias pronto... (me sono a amenaza, a ustedes no?). buajajajajaja. Ñacañaca. Saludos y besos a todos y todas.


End file.
